En el momento y lugar equivocado
by Titi25
Summary: La mala suerte la perseguía: Y se burlaba de ella, ¡justo en su cara!.. ¡No!, no era como quería pensar: Que la vida era el resultado de sus decisiones. ¡Claro que no! Ahora lo sabía: Una cuota de "destino" la reclamaba y sus vidas podrían cambiar para siempre. Tal vez, era cierto lo que Penelope y Emily pensaban: Y algunas historias, simplemente, estaban escritas en las estrellas
1. Prologo

**N/A:** Como he llegado a creer que no va a gustarme el final de la serie. He puesto mi propia versión en letras. La historia ya está completa, así que la actualizaré con frecuencia.

No suelo escribir para un público sino que realizo ejercicios creativos para mí misma y los comparto en este sitio de aficionados como un desahogo (escribo, más que nada, en momentos de crisis personal) y puedo decir que este es un gran momento de crisis para mí, ya que mi país (Venezuela) está pasando por un trance horrible y nos arrastra a todos con él.

Dedico esta historia, con sus errores y demás, a una amiga que quiero mucho… a Ruth

.:*:.

Ubicado en la **"XIV Temporada"** de la serie de televisión **"Mentes Criminales**" (fiel al canon hasta el episodio **"Truth or Dare"** en adelante, se inicia un **Universo Alternativo** (que podrá o no incluir escenas/ diálogos/ referencias de los episodios anteriores a él).

Inspirada en una historia original de **ReadingYourThoughts**

**IMPORTANTE:** Se mencionan lugares que podrían coincidir con sitios reales, sin embargo, me he tomado licencias descriptivas para los mismos. Así que si te suena conocido algún edificio o calle mencionado en esta historia, intenta enfocarte en el contexto que te doy: Porque está situado en la América de mi imaginación ;)

**.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir el derecho de autor de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión o la historia en que se inspiró.

El crédito va para quienes corresponda. No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

"Nunca sabes de qué suerte peor te ha salvado tu mala suerte."

\- escritor Cormac McCarthy en el libro «No es país para viejos»

* * *

**.:*Prólogo*:.**

* * *

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, Quántico, VA**

**13.00 hrs**

El móvil de Prentiss empezó a sonar. "Prentiss"

_"Hola Em… Sólo llamaba para decir hola, y saber cómo está todo" _

Emily sonrió al saludo de su amiga "Hola a ti, JJ. ¡Que gusto escucharte! Puedo decir que todo está bien en este frente: Seguimos aquí, en el cuartel general y sin casos apremiantes. ¿Qué tal tu tiempo con los chicos?"

_"Es fantástico, Em. Necesitábamos tanto hacer esto. Te agradezco mucho el haberme dado esta licencia para estar con mi familia"_

"Disfrútalo amiga" dijo Prentiss, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con un tono más melodramático agregó "y procura recargar tus energía, pronto volverás a la cruda verdad"

_"Sí, sí, es cierto… Umh… Estaré allí el lunes por la mañana. Por favor, saluda a los demás por mi" _

La llamada había terminado.

… …

Prentiss dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa redonda. Levantando los ojos para ver a Lewis y Simmons, dijo: "Ella dice hola a todos. De veras se escuchaba feliz"

"Bueno, me alegro por eso" sonrió Simmons

"Yo también" Tara estuvo de acuerdo. "El caso de Casey Pinkner* parece haberla sacudido mucho. Incluso Reid lo ha llevado mucho mejor que JJ" añadió al final, sin apartar los ojos de un expediente que tenía en las manos

Emily se estremeció levemente. "La imagen de ambos: Atados, con un perfil que nos decía que no teníamos nada en nuestras manos para negociar y sin poder ingresar a la joyería sin provocar que las cosas fueran en picada… Ese es un cuadro que no quiero volver a mirar en mucho, mucho tiempo"

"Pudimos haberlos perdido a ambos" señaló Matt

Tara alzó la cara y arrugó el entrecejo. "Cuando disparó en dirección de Reid, temí lo peor. Puedo imaginar el efecto que eso tuvo en JJ. Ellos son muy unidos"

Emily asintió en silencio

"Y cuando llegamos ahí, ambos parecían razonablemente aturdidos pero, extrañamente distantes" Rossi habló, asomándose desde la puerta

"¡Dave!" la jefa de unidad se puso en pie y caminó para darle la bienvenida al otro agente, quien se incorporaba al trabajo después de las tres semanas de vacaciones que siguieron a su luna de miel.

* * *

**13.55 hrs**

**Academia del FBI, Quántico, VA**

**Salón de Conferencias No. 7**

**_¡Bzzzz - bzzzz – bzzzz!_**

**_¡Bzzzz - bzzzz – bzzzz!_**

**_¡Bzzzz - bzzzz – bzzzz!_**

"…Se sabe de muchos aristócratas depravados en la Edad Media, como Gilles de Rais mejor conocido como Barba Azul o Elizabeth Bathory, la condesa de sangre…" Reid bajó la mirada -por un segundo o dos- en dirección al zumbido proveniente de su teléfono móvil, ubicado -de revés- en la superficie plana del podio desde el cual impartía su actual sesión de clases. "…Saciaban sus instintos con la sangre de cientos de víctimas…"

**_¡Bzzzz - bzzzz – bzzzz!_**

**_¡Bzzzz - bzzzz – bzzzz!_**

**_¡Bzzzz - bzzzz – bzzzz!_**

Otra ronda de zumbidos vino, esta vez, llamando la atención de su audiencia. Sin perder el ritmo de la clase, decidió dar la vuelta al móvil. En el identificador de llamadas se mostraba el nombre "Jennifer Jareau". Reid dejó escapar un suave bufido y pulsó el desvío de llamada. Continuó su clase sin más.

Un momento después, se desplegó en la pantalla la notificación de un nuevo mensaje.

* * *

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, Quántico, VA**

**14.37 hrs**

"Tienen que ver esto, chicos" la voz de García era urgente, venía trotando a la sala de reuniones del equipo con su portátil a cuestas. Alvez pisándole los talones. "Un operador de emergencias recibió esta llamada hace pocos minutos"

_\- "911. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?" _

**_-"Habla Samael. Todos van a caer, no podrás evitarlo, sus muertes estarán en sus manos. Tienes cinco horas"_**

_-"Señor, ¿puede repetir lo que acaba de decir? ¿Quién está cayendo?" _

**Fin del audio.**

Alvez intervino. "Hace tres años, se recibió una llamada similar en California. Pocos minutos después se activaron los protocolos de emergencia de uno de los edificios del campus de la UCLA. Uno de los elevadores presentaba una _«_actividad inusual»"

La pantalla en el salón cobró vida y mostró las imágenes -en blanco y negro- del interior del elevador en cuestión. "Como pueden observar, la cabina –y sus seis ocupantes- estaba en caída libre o subiendo vertiginosamente, según le apetecía a nuestro villano" explicó García con un estremecimiento

"Los ascensos y caídas los iba alternando en intervalos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tardamos cuatro horas con cuarenta y siete minutos en descubrir que había puesto una bomba en el pozo del ascensor. Así que los seis ocupantes nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Una vez que logramos traer la cabina al último nivel, explotó"

"Y ahora qué sigue" Simmons se encogió de hombros ante lo escasa y casi inútil que resultaba toda la información

Tara no perdió el tiempo para sacar a pasear la ironía "¿Tal vez tendremos que esperar el reporte de _«_actividad inusual» de algún elevador de la ciudad y si rezamos lo suficiente podremos llegar a tiempo para salvar el día?"

"Asesinó a catorce personas, incluyendo a tres de nuestros agentes y cinco sanitaristas. La distracción y falta de demandas lo convirtió en un fantasma. No podemos permitir que eso se repita" declaró Prentiss poniéndose de pie.

"Pese a lo precaria de la situación" advirtió Rossi "el primer paso para nosotros será descubrir qué edificio se encuentra en la mira. En el peor de los casos, tendremos menos de media hora antes que se registre la primera caída… Así que, hagamos lo que mejor hacemos: Pongámonos a trabajar en el perfil"

* * *

**14.45 hrs**

**Academia del FBI, Quántico, VA**

**Salón de Conferencias No. 7.**

_"Spencer, siento interrumpir tu clase, pero te necesitamos aquí" La voz de Emily Prentiss surgió del auricular del móvil de Reid. Captó el tono de alarma, una vez que descolgó_

"Muy bien. Estoy en mi camino. Aguarda un segundo…" levantó la cara para enfrentar a sus estudiantes. "Chicos, lamento dejarlos así. Pero se trata de una emergencia" la audiencia mostró su decepción y empezó a disiparse con relativa rapidez. "¿Es local?" volvió a hablar para su jefa de unidad, ya había reunido sus pertenencias y caminaba por el corredor en dirección al módulo que albergaba la sede de la UAC

_"Suponemos que sí. Se trata de este sujeto que se nombró a sí mismo como «Samael»"_

Reid no dejó terminar a Emily "¿El que detonó el elevador de la UCLA hace tres años ?"

_La sonrisa de Prentiss, por la indiscutible genialidad de su amigo, se percibía incluso al otro lado de la línea. "Date prisa, Spencer, tenemos menos de cinco horas para encontrar el edificio y salvar las vidas de quienes ocupan ese elevador"_

Finalizó la llamada.

Irónicamente, Reid redobló el paso para alcanzar el elevador que lo llevaría a la sexta planta, donde quedaba la UAC. Una vez dentro, y como un recordatorio tardío, pensó en revisar el mensaje que JJ le había dejado un poco antes. Abrió el buzón de entrada y leyó:

**_-Hey Spence, te he estado llamando porque Henry insiste en querer hablar contigo, estamos haciendo una visita a los sitios históricos en DC y él quería compartirte algunas cosas. Está muy emocionado. Y la verdad, también dijiste que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y no se siente así para mí. Solo llama, por favor. Por Henry_**

_"Por Henry" se dijo a él mismo. Pulsó el número de JJ y esperó_

Un par de segundos después ella respondió.

"_¡Hey Spence! ¡Qué bueno que llamaste!, gracias"_

"Hola, Jennifer. Acabo de leer tu mensaje, espero que estén disfrutando del paseo" susurró a su teléfono, su mano libre tamborileando sobre el bolso de cuero que le cruzaba el pecho "¿me pasas con Henry?"

_"Umh… Lo siento… No puedo" _

"¿Disculpa?"

_"Uh uh… No puedo comunicarte con Henry porque está con mamá y Michael en el mirador de la Torre del Reloj del viejo edificio de correo. Estoy atrapada en el elevador…"_

"¿Cómo dices?"

_JJ captó algo de preocupación en la voz de Reid. Quiso tranquilizarlo "estoy atrapada en un elevador" ya Spencer estaba subiendo a pasos dobles por las escalinatas hacia el salón de reuniones de su equipo "…pero ya hemos llamado a mantenimiento" terminó de decir JJ_

Al mismo tiempo, la voz de Alvez anunció a todos "hemos ubicado el sitio del ataque"

"_Spence, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Tenemos un caso?" _

"Ya tenemos el video de la cabina" señaló García al tiempo que se mostraba la transmisión en directo desde dentro del elevador

_"¿Spence?"_

"¡Ay no!" Tara se cubrió la boca

"¡Esa es…?" susurró García

"¡Te estoy viendo, Jennifer, te estoy viendo…!" habló Reid a su teléfono

_"¡¿Qué!?"_

Todos estaba observando la imagen en blanco y negro de una Jennifer Jareau confundida y al teléfono, dentro de un elevador que comenzaría a caer en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

* Casey Pinkner, villano estrella del episodio 14x15 Truth or Dare


	2. Capitulo 1: Un paseo inesperado

**N/A:** Si ya has leído alguna otra historia de las mías, tal vez no te hace falta leer esta advertencia. Pero si es la primera vez, me gustaría que entendieras que durante la narración presentaré ciertos capítulos con saltos temporales: Algunos estarán claramente marcados, otros tácitos. Espero que esta forma de narrar (un tanto cíclica) no se convierta en un problema.

Los comentarios y observaciones, son siempre bienvenidos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Un paseo… inesperado**

* * *

**RUTA TURÍSTICA DE WASHINGTON DC**

**CIRCUITO HISTÓRICO**

Pasaban pocos minutos después de las dos de la tarde, cuando JJ se tomó un instante para saborear la cálida sensación de plenitud que venía con el momento actual.

Sus objeciones iniciales, ahora mismo carecían de importancia: Ver la cara sonriente de sus dos hijos -mientras extendían sus brazos, simulando volar- o la emoción palpitante de su madre cuando podía mirar -desde un palco privilegiado- a la ciudad capital…

_¡Nada de eso tenía precio!_

Haber viajado _–a las dos últimas paradas de su visita guiada-_ en el piso superior del enorme autobús turístico_, _no había resultado mal.

_Incluso el cielo los recompensó con un hermoso día con sol… _

… …

"¡Henry! … ¡No sueltes la mano de tu abuela!" advirtió JJ, por lo que sería su quincuagésima vez en lo que iba del día

_Pero a las dos rubias que tiraban de un cochecito de bebé, ya se les había adelantado –por un par de metros- el pequeño niño con zapatillas de correr y gorra de pelotero._

Balanceando su peso sobre la punta de sus zapatos -y con un dedo señalando al cielo- vitoreó "mira Nana…. Te lo dije: Es muy, muy alta…" estaba extasiado, y mirando desde el suelo, la imponente Torre del Reloj de la antigua oficina postal "¡¿Sabías que es el tercer edificio más alto en todo DC?!"

"No cariño, no lo sabía" respondió su abuela al recobrar el control de la mano de su nieto mayor. "Y sospecho que ese no será el único dato que voy a aprender acerca de este edificio, ¿verdad?"

Y como si con eso hubiese apretado un botón, Henry empezó el sermón: "Esta avenida se llama Penn-syl-va-nia, Nana… ¡Como el estado en que nació mamá!… … Y el edificio que vamos a visitar se construyó en mil ochocientos noventa y nueve. Desde arriba podremos ver el Capitolio, la Casa Blanca, el Monumento de Washington, y casi tooooda la cuidad"

"… Wow Henry, sí que podrías considerar ser un guía profesional" dijo su abuela, con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. "Apuesto que todo eso _también_ te lo enseñó tu padrino," y junto con esas palabras le ofreció a su hija un guiño de complicidad

Él asintió. Luego, se encogió de hombros, lanzó un suspiro y murmuró en tono gruñón "te lo dije, mamá, debimos haber venido con Tío Spencer… No quisiste invitarlo…"

"¡Hey!... No pienses así, tesoro." JJ se detuvo (cochecito y todo) para ponerse a la altura del pequeño y razonar con él. "Estoy segura que a Spence le hubiese encantado estar aquí contigo. Solo no tuvimos oportunidad de invitarlo..."

"No ha ido a vernos en mucho tiempo… ¡¿Y si se fue de nuevo, como aquella vez?!…" miró la punta de sus zapatitos e hizo un puchero, "¡¿No se habrá ido -otra vez- como el día que se fue y olvidó que la señora Diana estaba triste en su casa?!"

"No, no, no _mi amor_, te prometo que no. Eso no volverá a pasar… …. ¿Sabes qué? Él sólo ha dejado de visitarnos porque está muy, muy ocupado con sus clases"

**_¡Oooh sí!_ _ella también quería creer que esa era la única razón de tanta ausencia_.**

"… … Tal vez es cierto que no he podido hablar con él, pero no porque no lo hemos intentado… Además, ya hemos hablado sobre no molestarlo cuando está enseñando, ¿eh?"

"Bueeeno…" No parecía estar muy convencido. Seguía cabizbajo

Su madre le dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz y se puso en pie. "Y… ¿qué tal suena que subimos a la torre ahora mismo para que veas esas cosas maravillosas de las que te habló Spence… Y de las que mañana podrás hablarle a tus amigos de la escuela?"

* * *

**Más temprano, ese mismo día**

**Hogar LaMontage-Jareau, VA**

**8.00 HRS**

Las primeras horas de aquel día fueron todo felicidad.

Poder despertar en su propia cama no era un algo común para Jennifer Jareau. Por eso, momentos como el presente, tan preciosos y escasos, solían tener para ella un encanto especial.

… …

Acabó con el desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y subió a su habitación. Dejó a su madre a cargo de lavar los trastos, junto con un Henry _extrañamente_ _dispuesto_ a colaborar con las tareas del hogar, a cambio, ella debía darse prisa para estar lista e ir a tomar el prometido tour por la capital.

Aun desde su habitación podían escucharse las contagiosas risas de sus dos hombrecitos junto a la de Sandy.

¡Sí, señor!, para otras tantas familias, sería un día normal… … Para ella…

_¡Dios, cuánto necesitaba un día normal!_

… …

Pocos minutos después, JJ estaba de pie frente al espejo: En una mano, su _amada _(y un tanto descolorida) camiseta de los RedSkin, en la otra, una camiseta blanca, impoluta y perfectamente cuidada.

No lograba resolver cuál de las dos quería usar.

Al cabo de un rato de indecisión, le frunció el ceño a ambas perchas y las lanzó sobre el colchón. Las miró por unos segundos y pasó a recoger la que era dorada, blanca y borgoña (*) …

Se cubrió el pecho con ella y bueno… … Si se ponía sincera: _Todo_ con su primera y única camiseta de los RedSkin era una historia de amor: Un _amor a primera vista_.

Era mágica y representaba _el primer gran paso en su vida_ adulta (cuando salió de su pueblo a conquistar la capital)… Le seguía quedando «perfecta», como el día cuando la compró _–14 años atrás-_ y le dijo al vendedor que estaba _como hecha para ella_… Aunque, a decir verdad, en los últimos años, no recordaba haberla usado… _No desde que vivía con un fanático de Saints y nativo de Nueva Orleans._

¡Y No! no era como si alguna vez hubiese dejado de amar a su equipo _¡Eso jamás!..._ Era más bien por respeto...

Ella podía dejar guardado -en el perchero de su corazón- su gran amor por su equipo, si eso la ayudaba a conservar la tranquilidad del hogar…

La estiró y la miró un par de veces más… Hasta que –perfecta y todo- la puso a un lado y tomó la otra.

_La linda y suave camiseta blanca_, «una apuesta segura y confiable». La forma en la que los demás piensan -cuando visualizan- el _cómo se viste una mamá_.

_(¡Rayos!, ¿desde cuándo había empezado a perfilar sus opciones de vestuario?)_

Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al gran lío que se estaba haciendo por escoger un atuendo.

Enseguida, tuvo una epifanía mejor. _Pensó que el llevar tantos días lejos de su empleo la estaba afectando… O fue -más bien- que al fin pudo entender que cada elección contaba… Y a veces, contaba demasiado._

_O quizá se trataba, que en este último mes, su vida se había vuelto más compleja, mucho más de lo habitual… … Y de repente, cayó en cuenta que su presente y su futuro no estaban tan seguros. Tenía tantas ramificaciones en frente -y preguntas sin respuesta- que una simple elección podría representarle un verdadero dilema._

… …

"¡¿Estas lista, mamá?!" vio a Henry asomar su carita por la puerta de la habitación

"Un momento, tesoro, ya casi…"

… …

Y con un suspiro -resignado-, se decidió por la camiseta blanca. Se sentó frente al tocador para ponerse un poco de rubor y a alzarse una coleta.

… …

Todo iba bien con el proceso de maquillaje hasta que, súbitamente, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo no fue la suya, sino _la de la vida_, _«su vida»_, pasando ante ella como si se tratara de una película:

**_-… ¡Última oportunidad! Algo que nunca dirías en voz alta, ni siquiera a tu compañero. Tu secreto más profundo y oscuro. Impresióname o le mato. ¡Vamos! _**

**_-Spence, uhm, yo… Yo siempre te he amado. Y siempre me ha dado miedo decirlo. Y sé que es algo demasiado complicado para decirlo ahora. Lo siento. Tenías que saberlo_**. (**)

Cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza. Un segundo después, dejó salir la respiración: _No podía permitirse ese recuerdo… Ni los sentimientos que despertaba… _

_¡Hoy no! _

_¡Hoy no!_

Sacudió la cabeza, como para aclararse. Abrió los ojos y vio al espejo -que le devolvió su reflejo, una vez más-

_Todo está bien... Todo está bien…_

_¿Lo era?_

* * *

**Edificio Capital Plaza, VA (*)**

**Apartamento No. 23**

**08.00 HRS**

_Los sabáticos forzados -que hace un año se vio obligado a aceptar- resultaron ser toda una bendición, en periodos como el actual._

Ese había sido el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la prolífica cabecita del Dr. Spencer Reid cuando el despertador sonó la mañana de hoy.

… …

Ni bien se había desperezado, se fue derechito a la cocina y puso a andar su cafetera. Mientras esperaba, se quedó asomado por una de las ventanas que tenía en la sala.

Siempre le había gustado la sensación de paz que traía a su alma la cálida luz de la mañana, ese pequeño y fugaz momento que pasaba cuando él se despertaba y el bullicio del mundo seguía fuera mientras que dentro: Todo era calma.

_Calma_

… …

Tres cuarto de hora después, estaba casi listo para irse a la academia del FBI. Era la última semana de clases de su más reciente seminario _(o "el mundo según Spencer Reid" tal y como Emily le solía decir)_

… …

Dejó su taza vacía sobre el buró, se colgó al hombro su querido bolso de cuero marrón y recogió una carpeta llena de papeles. Estaba cogiendo sus llaves cuando el móvil le timbró.

A toda prisa abrió su bolso de mensajero, para evitar que la llamada fuera directa al buzón de voz pero, al mirar el nombre en el identificador se quedó como de piedra: Se trataba de JJ -_lo que venía a ser bastante «raro» si uno consideraba el hecho que _tenía poco menos de un mes sin llamarlo-

Más exactamente: No se habían comunicado (para nada) desde el día en que Rossi y Kristall se habían dado el sí por segunda ocasión.

_Debatió por un instante si debía contestar o no. _

En su última conversación, él le había asegurado que todo estaba bien. _¿Pero hoy?… Hoy no tenía tan claro el por qué se lo había dicho_.

¿Que se había apresurado en ofrecerle un cierre?... _Obviamente,_ pero lo hizo con la mejor intención… ¿Que quiso calmar su angustia? Eso también era un sí. ¿Que deseaba que fuera verdad?… _Por supuesto_…

Pero, para ser honesto, desde ese día no había parado de darle vueltas y vueltas a todo en su cabeza… Y la maldición de una memoria eidética no lo hacía más fácil…

Llegó a la conclusión que era mejor admitirse que lo que sucedió en la joyería, (esa «pequeña verdad» que coqueteaba silenciosa entre los dos) lo tomó con las defensas por el suelo… _¿Y andaba un poco revuelto?..._ Por supuesto que sí.

_¿A quién quería engañar?_

A estas alturas, y con respecto a ellos dos: Ya no pensaba dar más nada por sentado, excepto el hecho que no estaba muy dispuesto a retomar ninguna interacción con JJ a través de un teléfono. No de momento. No por causa del contexto… Y sí –inevitablemente- iban a abordar el tema de nuevo, tendría que ser cara a cara. Mirándola a los ojos.

Con esa idea en mente, puso el móvil en modo vibración, lo hundió en el bolsillo de su gabardina y se marchó.

* * *

**12.00 HRS **

**RUTA TURÍSTICA DE WASHINGTON DC**

**ESTACIÓN: CASA BLANCA**

"El proyecto original de éste edificio fue impulsado por el presidente George Washington, aunque él nunca vivió aquí, puesto que renunció a su cargo en el año mil setecientos noventa y siete, tres años antes que la obra fuese completada…" un pequeño grupo formado por cuatro adultos y ocho niños iba andando por el imponente lobby del mítico edificio. Se hallaban liderados por un joven de piel morena que vestía un impecable traje azul en donde resaltaba un gafete, cuya inscripción decía _«Soy Harry, para sevirle»_.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los descansos, «Harry», se volvió hacía los visitantes y dijo. "Veamos niños… ¿Alguno de ustedes es capaz de decirme quien nombró a este edificio como «La Casa Blanca»?"

Y fue el único niño rubio, parado al fondo del grupo, quien levantó la mano ni bien había terminado de formular la pregunta.

El guía lo señaló.

"Fue el presidente Teddy Roosevelt quien la nombró oficialmente en mil novecientos uno"

"¡Muy bien!... Vamos a darle un aplauso a… …"

"¡Henry!... Henry LaMontage" respondió por él su mamá

Enseguida, Harry volvió a narrar. "La Casa Blanca es una de las edificaciones más reconocidas del mundo, no hay casa residencial de Presidentes tan famosa, ya que cuenta en su haber con más de doscientos veinte años de historia, secretos e infinidad de curiosidades… Y hablando de curiosidades… ¿Alguien sabe el número de aseos que hay por toda la casa?"

Y la mano de Henry volvió a alzarse.

… …

Para la mitad del recorrido, Henry había sido promovido _–por el guía-_ como su ayudante oficial en la gira. Lo llevó con él, al frente del grupo, gratamente impresionado por la cantidad de datos y referencias precisas que el pequeño conocía.

"Tengo que admitirlo" susurró Sandy al oído de su hija, "aunque al principio tuve mis dudas, creo que una de las más sabias decisiones que has hecho en tu vida ha sido elegir a Spencer como padrino de tus hijos. No cabe duda de su influencia positiva en su educación"

Y Jennifer sólo asintió.

… …

De vuelta al sitio donde habían iniciado la gira, el guía extendió la mano hacia JJ, a manera de despedida. "Debe estar muy orgullosa de su hijo, Agente Jareau". Henry le había informado -durante el tour- sobre la vida profesional de sus padres

"Si, lo estoy" agradeció humildemente y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Luego, el guía se puso a la altura del niño para entregarle un sobre azul junto con una gorra de pelotero que tenía un hermoso diseño de la bandera nacional. "Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Henry. Te estamos obsequiando un pase de por vida para participar de los recorridos y, si lo deseas… Más adelante…Podrías formar parte de nuestro equipo… O del Servicio Secreto del presidente" terminó con un guiño

… …

**13.00 HRS **

El grupo de visitantes se encontraba alineado cerca del autobús donde habían llegado. JJ sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y pulsó sobre el nombre de su jefa de unidad, un momento después ésta respondió.

_"Prentiss"_

"Hola Em… Sólo llamaba para decir hola, y saber cómo está todo"

_"Hola a ti, JJ. ¡Qué gusto escucharte! Puedo decir que todo está bien en este frente: Seguimos aquí, en el cuartel general y sin casos apremiantes. ¿Qué tal tu tiempo con los chicos?" _

"Es fantástico, Em. Necesitábamos tanto hacer esto. Te agradezco mucho el haberme dado esta licencia para estar con mi familia" empezaron a subir por las escaleras a la parte alta del autobús

"¡Mamá, mamá!... ¡Ahora iremos al Monumento a Washington!" Henry le hizo señas para que mirara el panfleto donde anunciaban el próximo lugar en la visita

Desde el teléfono, Emily habló _"disfrútalo amiga y procura recargar tus energía, pronto volverás a la cruda verdad" _

"Sí, sí, es cierto… Umh… Estaré allí el lunes por la mañana. Por favor, saluda a los demás por mi"

Entonces, la agente del FBI cerró su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo porque su hijo Michael se empezó a inquietar y debía pasar al modo mamá.

… …

Poco menos de una hora más tarde, cuando disfrutaban de unos burritos. Henry y JJ se encontraban debatiendo si irían al Museo de Ciencias Naturales o al Antiguo Edificio de la Oficina Postal.

"Vamos a la Oficina Postal, mamá"

"Pero el museo es mucho más divertido" Jennifer intentó persuadirlo

Él no quería ser persuadido. "Tio Spencer dijo que él nos iba a llevar al Museo, porque hay muchas, muchas cosas que nos quiere mostrar" recordó a su madre con suficiencia, mientras sorbía su jugo por la pajilla entre sus dientes. "Llámalo mamá, por fis, por fis… Quiero contarle sobre la gorra que me dieron y el pase que he ganado para ser guía de la Casa Blanca" suplicó de nuevo, con ojos de cachorro

JJ miró a su madre, como pidiéndole auxilio

"Déjalo que hable con su padrino… Y después, vámonos a lo del correo" sugirió Sandy, condescendiente

"No estás ayudando en nada, madre" la agente del FBI se quejó de la otra adulta presente, respiró hondo y sacó su teléfono. "Muy bien, muy bien… Dos contra uno: ¡Lo intentaré!… Pero, sino responde, solamente le enviaré un mensaje y continuaremos al edificio de correos, como quieren"

"Sí, mamá. ¡Eres la mejor!"

… …

**14.25 HRS**

Estando ya en la terraza-mirador de la Torre del Reloj de la antigua oficina postal, mientras disfrutaban de la hermosa vista de la ciudad, Henry comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y en el cochecito de su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?" su abuela se interesó

"¡Mi cámara!" volteó a verla con cierta alarma "¡mi cámara no está!"

_Cuando estuvieron en el Monumento a Washington, Henry había convencido a su madre de comprarle una pequeña cámara fotográfica desechable, con la excusa de hacer unas fotos «antiguas» para regalárselas al Tío Spencer._

_Dicho artilugio, ahora mismo, parecía perdido._

Luego de revisar todas sus pertenencias –y a fin de evitar la inminente crisis- Jennifer regresó a Michael a su cochecito y le dijo a Sandy "bajaré un momento a la tienda de suvenires y le traeré otra cámara"

_Y es que Henry había sido insistente: Para que valieran, las fotos debían hacerlas con «una cámara de las vieja», por lo que la oferta de fotografiar las vistas con la camarilla del móvil, estaban fuera en las negociaciones._

"Tranquila hija, estaremos bien, procura no tardar" advirtió su madre

… …

Eran las 14.28 cuando la agente del FBI alcanzó un elevador de servicio que iba de bajada. Le sonrió al encargado y le explicó su situación. Este le dijo que los visitantes no debían usar ese ascensor, pero por «_una madre en aprietos»_ no tendría problemas en hacer una excepción.

Al tiempo que ellos hablaban, subió a la cabina una chica con el cabello oscuro y una mochila pesada a cuestas, hizo caso omiso de quienes estaban dentro y se acomodó en una esquina. Otro joven -con ropa negra que olía a pollo frito y curry- entró al último minuto y se coló a su lado. La música de sus audífonos era tan fuerte que JJ pensó que los gritos del "cantante" no eran más que alaridos tortuosos.

La rubia bajó la mirada y contuvo la risa.

El amable operador del elevador, comprobó que nadie más venía y pulsó el botón hacia la planta baja.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, el aparato hizo un ruido extraño y la pantalla, que antes mostraba su ubicación en la doceava planta, ahora estaba en negro.

"¡Oh, genial!" dijo la chica, sarcásticamente

"No se preocupe señorita, estoy seguro de que no es nada" ofreció el operador

"¡No dije que estuviera preocupada!" respondió bruscamente la castaña. La cortesía no parecía ser uno de sus fuertes

"Aunque deberías preocuparte…" dijo el joven vestido de negro "… Hay seis muertes relacionadas con ascensores por año, junto con más de diez mil lesionados que terminan en hospitalización"

_… …_

_JJ sonrió otra vez. Pensó que si Reid estuviera allí, tal vez habría soltado algo así. _

… …

Sin dar tiempo al pánico, el operador empujó el botón de alarma, una voz surgió desde el intercomunicador. "Departamento de mantenimiento, habla John. Reporte su novedad"

"Soy Ed. El elevador sureste se encuentra detenido"

"Eso estoy viendo en pantalla, Ed. ¿Se encuentran bien?"

" Sí, estamos bien"

"¡Necesito que arreglen esta mierda! ¡Estoy apurada!" gritó la muchacha

"Ya estamos atendiendo la falla, señora. Solo espera unos minutos y estarás fuera" explicó John

La chica resopló en respuesta, por lo que JJ sintió la necesidad de agradecer por sus esfuerzos tanto al operador como a «John». "Gracias" susurró mirando a Ed

… …

Ninguno de los ocupantes del ascensor parecía remotamente interesado en hablar, así que permanecieron en un silencio tenso, esperando ser liberados.

… …

Pasaron diez minutos. Pasaron quince más. Entonces, el móvil de JJ timbró desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Era Reid.

"¡Hey Spence! ¡Qué bueno que llamaste!, gracias," y lo decía en serio, la distracción le venía muy bien en estos momentos

_"Hola, Jennifer. Acabo de leer tu mensaje, espero que estén disfrutando del paseo" pausa "¿me pasas con Henry?"_

"Umh… Lo siento… No puedo"

_"¿Disculpa?"_

"Uh uh… No puedo comunicarte con Henry porque está con mamá y Michael en el mirador de la Torre del Reloj del viejo edificio de correo. Estoy atrapada en el elevador…"

_"¿Cómo dices?"_

JJ captó algo de preocupación en la voz de Reid. Quiso tranquilizarlo "estoy atrapada en un elevador, pero ya hemos llamado a mantenimiento"

Spencer se quedó en silencio. Ella podía oír cierto bullicio al fondo. Incluso, pensó escuchar a Luke diciendo algo como si hubiesen localizado _un ataque_

"Spence, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Tenemos un caso?"

_"…tenemos el video de la cabina" JJ oyó a Penélope, también_

"¿Spence?"

_"¡Te estoy viendo, Jennifer, te estoy viendo…!"_

"¡¿Qué!?"

JJ empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones "¿cómo que me estás viendo, Spence?"

_"Si, te estoy viendo: Hay tres personas contigo, dos hombres y una mujer..." Reid explicó con un leve chirrido en su voz. "La cámara se encuentra encima de las compuertas, ¿puedes verla?" _

_Esperó hasta notar que JJ se enfocaba en la videocámara que les permitía observarla remotamente en Quántico._

"La veo Spence, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué tú me estás viendo"

_Reid aclaró su garganta e ignoró la pregunta, "¿estás bien?"_

La rubia miró directamente a la cámara y contrajo el entrecejo "la ventilación está apagada y hace un poco de calor… Fuera de eso: Sí, estoy bien… Todos aquí estamos bien. Es solo un desperfecto y ya mantenimiento está en ello… … … ¿Por qué me estás viendo?"

Un nuevo momento de silencio vino entre ellos, las voces de fondo, intercambiaban información insondable para ella, lo que elevó -exponencialmente- sus alarmas internas. "¡¿Spencer, qué pasa?!"

Todos en el ascensor se fijaban en ella también.

_"JJ, por favor, necesitamos que mantengan la calma. Los sacaremos de ahí lo antes posible" la llamada se había convertido al altavoz y escuchaba -fuerte y claro- a su jefa de unidad_

"¿Qué demonios está pasado, Em?" casi había gritado a su teléfono, ojos suplicantes sobre la cámara que transmitía la señal en vivo y directo

_"Te llamaremos de nuevo, JJ… Espera nuestra llamada"_ esta vez fue Rossi. Preocupación enturbiando su voz

Y antes de que Jennifer pudiera responder o preguntarles cualquier otra cosa, la llamada había terminado.

* * *

**14.50 hrs**

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, Quántico, VA**

Todas las miradas del equipo se dirigían a la pantalla que mostraba a la única perfiladora ausente en el salón, quien se hallaba confinada en un elevador mortal.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Jefa?" preguntó García

"Vamos a detener a este desgraciado antes de que más personas mueran" respondió Rossi enojado, aunque a él no se lo habían preguntado

… …

* * *

**Lo inevitable nunca ocurre, siempre ocurre lo inesperado**

-Lord Keynes

* * *

(*) Colores oficiales del equipo profesional de Futbol Washington Red Skin

(**) Episodio Truth or Dare. Diálogo tomado del doblaje oficial de la serie ( España)


	3. Capítulo 2: Tensionado

**N/A: **Como ya lo saben, mi motivo principal para escribir esta historia es poner en pausa el drama actual en mi país (Venezuela) antes de terminar por volverme loca... Hoy tras 5 días sin electricidad (un apagón general o blackout) y 108 horas continuas de desesperación e incomunicación, voy a publicar este segundo capítulo (sin editar). Dependiendo de si los problemas eléctricos en Venezuela se superan (así como las fallas en internet) procuraré publicar cada tres o cuatro días.

Sino, lo haré con tanta inmediatez como fuese posible. Mis gracias -como siempre- a los que leen. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Tensionado**

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

Con uno de los suyos en riesgo y el tiempo jugando en su contra, era _casi _posible palpar la tensión acumulada en la sala de reuniones de la UAC.

Penélope no se había separado de su ordenador, ni por medio segundo: Un ojo puesto en el video que se transmitía en directo desde la antigua oficina de correo, el otro buscando pistas. Simmons, por su parte, estudiaba los planos más recientes del edificio en cuestión y de su sistema de elevadores.

Tara, Luke y Spencer asumieron la tarea de descifrar a la mente maestra basado en los datos que conocían por el caso en la UCLA y su más reciente llamada a emergencias.

Rossi y Prentiss, coordinaban los esfuerzos conjuntos con la policía metropolitana, pero sin dejarle de dar estricto seguimiento a las tareas de los demás -y lo que pasaba en el interior del elevador siniestro-

Curiosamente fue Reid –entre todos ahí- el que parecía menos afectado.

* * *

**DENTRO DEL ELEVADOR**

"Todo está bien mamá, te juro que estoy bien… ¡Sí!... Si los oficiales te están pidiendo que bajes por las escaleras de emergencia: ¡Hazlo!... ¡No, no!... ¡Déjalos hacer su trabajo!… Toma un taxi y lleva a los niños a casa… Llama a Will… … ¡No!, que no me llame, yo los volveré a llamar en cuanto pueda hacerlo… Todo va a salir bien, mamá… … … Yo también te amo… Dile a los niños que los amo"

Jennifer terminó su llamada y se quedó mirando el móvil.

Hacía mucho calor. El olor a pollo frito que salía de la ropa del chico vestido de negro la tenía mareada. Había desarrollado una especie de ánima aversión hacia la chica con un enorme bolso y una -igualmente enorme- "mala actitud," pero entonces, estaba Ed…

Ed, que la contemplaba con una suave sonrisa – y que le recordaba un poco a Penélope García-.

"No se alarme, señora, pronto nos van a sacar. Llevo años trabajando aquí y conozco todos los protocolos de seguridad. Desde el 11 de septiembre esos protocolos incluyen su evacuación inmediata en caso de sospecha de «amenaza». Y eso incluye las averías que no pueden ser resueltas en menos de quince minutos…"

JJ le devolvió una sonrisa cansada. "Lo entiendo. Gracias"

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

Unos minutos después de haber puesto en marcha el trabajo, el equipo de perfiladores había logrado recopilar algo más de información. El único problema fue, que muy poco de ella, resultó útil para su causa actual.

"¿Qué nos dice la victimología?" Emily preguntó a todos y a ninguno en particular

Penélope comenzó. "No hay conexión aparente entre las víctimas" un grupo de fotografías aparecieron a un extremo de la pantalla interactiva del salón de reuniones, todas pertenecientes a los ocupantes del elevador en la UCLA.

"Steven Harrys, de 25, estudiante de psicología; Pamela D´Violo, 45 años, profesora de literatura; Luis Terrens, con 27 y becario del Departamento de Química; Carl St. Jhon, de 60 años, profesor jubilado; Jeremy Morgan estudiante de último año de preparatoria y su novia Candy Decker, ambos habían ido por una entrevista de pre-ingreso, según declaraciones de sus padres"

Simmons hizo el relevo. "Ahora tenemos a Charlie Martínez, de 22 años, trabajador de una de las franquicias de comida rápida en el complejo. Amy West, de 29, empleada de la biblioteca. Ed Berner, de 55 años y operario del elevador…"

"Y JJ" dijo Tara desde su lugar en la mesa.

_No había necesidad de añadir la información sobre ella._

"Como dijo García, no hay conexión aparente, excepto la obvia que tenían los dos chicos que iban a la entrevista en la UCLA, pero que también era su primera visita a la universidad", reflexionó Reid en voz alta. "Las víctimas solo parecen estar allí, en el lugar y momento equivocado"

Prentiss no vio necesidad de perder un tiempo -que no tenían- en ese callejón sin salida, así que avanzó "¿Y qué obtenemos de los antecedentes?"

Luke respondió. "Si continúa con el patrón de la UCLA, el elevador hará un primer descenso a las 15.15"

Penélope consultó el reloj y agregó en voz baja: "Eso nos deja con menos de quince minutos, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"¡Nada!" Simmons se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza

"¡Enfoquémonos en lo que es útil!" Prentiss intervino otra vez "¿Qué sabemos de él?"

"Se nombró a sí mismo como _«Samael» que según ciertas mitologías, es el nombre dado a Satanás: El primer caído" _explicó Rossi, brevemente

"Y según eso… ¿Es por el rollo de ser _«el primer caído»_ que usa como arma de preferencia un elevador?... Porque puede «caer»" Luke conjeturó

Reid se adelantó en responder. "Pudiera… Pero no… No, necesariamente… Podría tratarse de alguien que tiene acceso a elevadores y de allí su elección. Quizá sea técnico en el ramo o de la construcción en general. Su llamada a emergencias nos sugiere que quiere que sepamos lo que está haciendo, al mismo tiempo que transfiere a otros la culpa del resultado. Y como dice Rossi, _«Samael»_ es el primer caído, pero también es traducido como «el destructor»"

"Entonces… ¿Tratamos con una especie de narcisista con complejo de Dios que desplaza en otro la responsabilidad de sus acciones?" Prentiss direccionó

"O tal vez sea algo más simple" Tara Lewis puso sus apuestas en una teoría diferente. "Quizá tenga alguna conexión personal con los elevadores: Un accidente, una pérdida familiar…"

"Eso nos pondría frente a un justiciero, que quiere hacer un punto con la caída del elevador" puntualizó Rossi. Reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, les dijo, "tenemos que intentar descifrar lo que lo motiva, eso es crucial para el perfil… Y tenemos que ser rápidos"

"También hay que descubrir por qué California fue primero, y por qué ahora ataca en DC" murmuró Simmons para no dejarlo pasar

Lewis ya estaba pensando en ello y contestó al momento. "Puede que se sintiera cómodo la primera vez y ahora tiene la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo"

_Tara seguía apostando a su teoría de la obviedad_

"Muy bien, revisaré todos los accidentes en elevadores en los meses previos al primer ataque en California… E iniciaré una búsqueda de empresas o personas que hayan trabajado en reformas o con los elevadores de la Oficina Postal. Haré un cruce con la misma información en la UCLA a ver que resulta" dijo García tecleando sobre su portátil, "es algo con lo que puedo empezar"

… … … …

Las cuatro personas atrapadas en la cabina se habían asignado una esquina para cada uno. Permanecían callados, visiblemente angustiados y forzándose a la calma.

… … ... ...

**EMILY**

En los últimos ocho minutos, Prentiss estuvo enfocada en vigilar todo lo que pasaba dentro del elevador.

_(También Spencer lo estaba_)

Bueno _-para ser justos-_ ninguno del equipo había renunciado en su interés por lo que la transmisión en directo les relevaba. Todos _-de vez en cuanto-_ alzaban la vista de sus tareas para comprobar en su compañera.

_(Pero lo de Spencer era un poco diferente)_

Al principio, Emily se admiró de la capacidad que tenía el genio para dividir su atención –con una eficacia mayor a la del resto de sus colegas-

_Hasta que… …_

Hubo un detalle -en lo particular- que la hizo dudar de su conclusión inicial: JJ había realizado el envío de tres mensajes escritos. Pequeños intervalos de tiempo entre uno y otro. Sin evidencia de respuesta.

Y cada vez que JJ dejaba de escribir, zumbaba en la mesa el móvil de Reid.

_(No podía ser coincidencia)_

_Tampoco era propio de él que obviara su móvil como vio que venía haciendo, mucho menos a sabiendas del predicamento en el que la rubia se hallaba o de la relación especial que ambos tenían._

_(Algo no encajaba ahí)_

Con el cuarto y último mensaje recibido -e ignorado por Reid- Prentiss se lo quedó mirando.

… …

**SPENCER**

Spencer había estado haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su enfoque en el trabajo, pero Jennifer parecía empeñada en no dejarlo.

Cada poco, su móvil había venido zumbando, con un mensaje de texto. Supo que se trataba de JJ desde el primer momento y aun así se resistió a la tentación de ver de qué se trataba.

_"Si fuese algo urgente de decir, ella se comunicaría con García, no conmigo", razonó para él mismo…_

_O más bien, se auto convenció: Porque estaban trabajando contratiempo y no era un buen día para comprometer su objetividad, mucho menos para caer en la pendiente por un «asunto personal»._

Pero…

Con el cuarto conjunto de vibraciones, al alzar los ojos y mirar a la pantalla (lo que había repetido, tras cada grupo de zumbidos), se consiguió con algo más: La mirada de su jefa de unidad esperando en él.

Spencer le devolvió la atención, con una expresión «en blanco» en su cara.

Su jefa enarcó las cejas. Desvió los ojos hacia el móvil –primero-, luego a «JJ» y de vuelta hacia él.

A lo que parcamente respondió el genio: "Tenemos que llamarla… Debemos advertirle que el elevador empezará a caer en tres minutos con siete segundos"

… …

Prentiss estaba muy segura que aquello se trataba de una evasiva, pero también sabía que él tenía razón. Respiró profundamente, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del centro de control situacional.

* * *

**ELEVADOR**

"¡Maldita sea, sáquennos de aquí!"

El chico con olor a frituras se quejó en voz alta, haciendo que JJ saliera de sus reflexiones.

… … …

Cuando había hablado con Emily (y Spencer) ambos habían sido un poco ambiguos. Le prometieron llamarla pronto y esa llamada no había venido. Luego habló con su madre y se enteró que el edificio fue evacuado, Ed intentó venderle la idea del protocolo de seguridad… … Pero…

_Ella sospechaba que existía mucho más. Y su intuición, pocas veces la decepcionaba._

Intentó enviar un primer mensaje a Reid, pidiéndole que le explicara lo que pasaba.

_Lo hizo una vez más sin obtener nada._

Ya para el tercer mensaje, comenzó a perder la paciencia y no solo repitió la pregunta en los primeros dos sino que lo acusó de ocultarle algo.

El cuarto quedaría como una pregunta agridulce, en la que solo cuestionó: _¿A esto es a lo que tú llamas «estar bien»?_

… … …

"¡Nos sacarán!" dijo Ed, intentando apaciguar los ánimos y sintiendo la responsabilidad del asunto en razón de su cargo

"Ed tiene razón" JJ usó el tono que empleaba para mediar, "no ganas nada con golpear las puertas"

… … …

Como agente entrenada, estaba consciente que debía mantenerse serena en medio de este y cualquier otro escenario estresante pero, como seguía sin comprender por qué un atasco en un elevador podía ser relevante para la UAC (y un motivo de evacuación a un edificio turístico), ella se veía reflejada en la molestia de los demás.

No tenían ningún sentido para ella. Le era imposible hacer una conexión y llegar al verdadero significado de toda la situación.

… … …

Después de su cuarto intento fallido, se guardó él móvil en el bolsillo trasero y se recargó a la pared del fondo de la cabina, para quedar en el foco directo de la cámara.

_"Todo se va a aclarar cuando llamen" pensó y deseó dentro de su corazón_

… … …

De repente, la chica de cabello oscuro dio un paso adelante y presionó el botón de alarma, ignorando -incluso- la autoridad del operador de turno.

"Oye, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!... ¡Y es para hoy!" gritó sobre el intercomunicador

_"Lo siento, señorita West. Estamos trabajando para sacarlos de ahí. Mantenga la calma" La voz que ahora se escuchó no fue la de «Jhon», razonó JJ_

_Y el simple hecho que parecían conocer la identidad de la muchacha, hablaba a volúmenes para ella_

"Habla la Agente Especial de Supervisión Jennifer Jareau, de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, FBI…" JJ hizo público su puesto y rango a quien quiera que estuviese a cargo

_"Lo sabemos, Agente Jareau" la cortó la misma voz "la Agente Prentiss y su equipo de la UAC se encuentran a cargo de esta situación"_

JJ cada vez parecía más confundida e impaciente. El resto de ocupantes del elevador no lo parecían menos y ahora la miraron como si ella fuera una extraterrestre.

_"JJ, necesito que prestes atención" La voz de Prentiss inundó el altavoz interno_

"¿Que está pasando?" Jennifer necesitaba una explicación. Estaba cansada de estar atrapada en ese lugar y su voz la estaba delatando

_"Tenemos una situación…", dijo Emily con voz serena, un tono que no coincidía con sus temores internos_

En breves palabras, les resumió el contexto, sin ahondar en detalles. Pidió atención al resto de ocupantes y explicó lo que iba a pasar. JJ tuvo que pedirle al chico de los audífonos, que apagara la música y prestara atención.

"Si este es un maldito juego de la cámara escondida…" el chico hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio de la mano y se lo mostró a la cámara

_"Señor Martínez, le garantizo que lo que está pasando es muy serio y necesitamos de su atención" remarcó Prentiss a través del intercomunicador. "Hemos recibido una amenaza que indica que el elevador caerá unos cuantos pisos en los próximos segundos. Les pediré que estén preparados…" hizo una pausa para dejar que todos asimilaran las noticias, al cabo siguió "mantengan la calma. Dejen todas sus pertenencias en el suelo y tomen el pasamanos. Estaré en contacto con usted todo el tiempo"_

_"15 segundos" La voz de Reid se oía al otro lado_

"¡Me lleva el diablo!" murmuró Ed Berner tomándose fuertemente del pasamanos

"¿Esto es una broma, verdad?" la chica miró a JJ en busca de algún indicio

"No, no lo es" le dijo ella, ya aferrada al barandal. "Por favor, prepárate"

_"5 segundos"_

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

El equipo en Quántico pudo ver como los cuatro ocupantes del ascensor siguieron las indicaciones de Prentiss.

Reid no pudo obviar el hecho de que su mejor amiga se había resignado a lo inevitable y se aferraba con fuerza a la barandilla, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Deseó estar a su lado en ese instante. Podía percibir la tensión y el miedo en JJ. Se sintió tan mal al recordar la manera en que había estado evitando sus llamadas durante todo el día.

… …

Se escucharon tres pitidos provenientes de la cabina y luego... Un grito desgarrador a cuatro voces.

Acababan de presenciar, en vivo y directo, la vertiginosa caída de sus potenciales víctimas.

* * *

**La tensión es una especie de alambre que cada uno lleva en su interior sin conocer su nivel de resistenci**a.

_-Pierre Lemaitre_


	4. Capitulo 3: Loteria

**N/A: **El día de hoy he tenido electricidad e internet la mayor parte del día, aunque en mi país seguimos imposibilitados de poder comprar alimentos, medicamentos o combustible para los vehículos.

Los comercios han sido vandalizados (con saqueos agresivos y violencia desmedida por parte de las guerrillas urbanas que operan bajo la mirada indiferente y permisiva de las autoridades que no hacen nada por proteger a la ciudadanía) y a pesar que en nuestras televisoras y demás medios de comunicación la línea editorial impuesta por el gobierno hace que se muestre al mundo como si aquí no pasara nada y todo fuera "un jardín de rosas"… LA REALIDAD ES OTRA: TENEMOS MIEDO Y NOS ESTAN MATANDO (de hambre al no poder comprar alimentos, al no tener acceso a medicinas y al cerrarnos las puertas a la información)

Pues bien, pido me disculpen por el desahogo… Y aquí les dejo una nueva actualización.

Gracias por sus mensajes de solidaridad en los comentarios y a través del privado.

Esa interacción con ustedes es mi ancla a la cordura.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Lotería**

* * *

**JJ**

_La caída libre que duró apenas unos segundos, en el cuerpo y la mente de Jennifer Jareau, se sintió como una eternidad. _

... ...

Aquello fue aterrador: Todo quedó en penumbras mientras bajaba de forma rápida y descontrolada.

Tanto ella _-como sus tres compañeros en el infortunio- _habían tenido muy poco para procesar lo que les venía. La violencia en el descenso fue tal que casi logró hacer que soltara la barandilla con la que se sostuvo.

Cuando el movimiento cesó, su cuerpo saltó en el aire (primero), para luego aterrizar sobre el suelo. Usó sus manos para evitar hacerse daño.

Se quedó tendida, boca abajo; rogando a su cabeza que dejara de girar y esperando a que su estómago finalmente se asentara.

Escuchó a alguien sollozar.

Esos gemidos pasaron a ser el único sonido dentro de la cabina… Pero por encima del llanto y la confusión, escuchó otra voz… Alguien que la llamaba con algo muy cercano a la desesperación.

**"¡Jennifer! ¡Jennifer!, ¿puedes oírme?... ¡Jennifer, Jennifer!… ¡Háblame!… ¿estás bien?"**

_"Sí, si… Spence, puedo oírte… Estoy bien"_, era lo que quería responderle pero -de momento- ni siquiera lograba enfocarse en nada. La oscuridad total y la sensación de vértigo persistente le imposibilitaba el ponerse de pie o sentarse.

**"JJ, ¿estás bien?" habló Prentiss a continuación, el reflejo de la urgencia de Reid en su propia voz "¡¿alguien es capaz de responder?!"**

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

"¡Jennifer, responde!" exigió Spencer otra vez. "¿Qué pasa con las luces?" preguntó a todos y a nadie

(Tras unos segundos en negro, sucedieron un par de destellos en la pantalla y la imagen del elevador comenzó a aclararse, gradualmente)

JJ estaba tendida en el suelo, un leve movimiento indicó a sus colegas que estaba consciente.

"¿Puedes sentarte, JJ?" pidió Emily

_"Dame un minuto" apenas pudo oírse la respuesta susurrada de JJ _

"Amy, Charlie, Ed. ¿Se encuentran bien?" Habló Lewis ahora

_"Estoy bien... un poco mareado", contestó Ed cuando intentaba sentarse contra la pared lateral_

"¿Amy, Charlie?_" _Prentiss retomó la evaluación

Charlie habló. "En una pieza señora, ¡sáquennos de aquí!"

"¿Amy?"

Reid vio como JJ utilizó sus manos para apalancarse y alzar su cuerpo del suelo. Su intención parecía ser el revisar a la otra mujer en el elevador

_"Amy, ¿estás bien?" La escucharon preguntar a la chica que lloraba_

_Ésta asintió. _

"Debe estar en shock", concluyó Simmons al cabo

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

"¡Oye tú, Jefa!" Charlie estaba mirando a la cámara como si de esa forma pudiera dirigirse directamente a la mujer a cargo

_"Dime Charlie, te escucho" indicó Emily a fin de animarlo a seguir_

_… …_

Por los vientos que soplaban, nada podía anticiparse acerca del tal «Charlie»: En un minuto parecía desconectado de todo a su alrededor y al siguiente, le hablaba a Prentiss como si la conociera de toda la vida.

_… …_

"¿Qué sigue, ahora?" Siguió hablando Charlie, en un tono de clara irritación. "¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer aquí? ¿Esta es una broma de cámara escondida o algo así?"

"No es una broma…" comenzó a responder JJ. "Están haciendo todo lo que…"

"No te pregunté a ti, cariño" Charlie no dejó a JJ terminar de hablar. Punteando a la camarilla señaló "le pregunté a la chica de allá"

_… …_

_Cuando Reid vio la falta de respeto que el chico mostraba hacia su compañera, deseo estar cerca para poner en funcionamiento «lo que aprendió en prisión», tal y como Prentiss solía llamar al uso de la fuerza bruta justificada para someter a un insolente. _

_Respiró hondo –y audible- lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada penetrante de su jefa quien siguió impasible manejando la situación._

_… …_

_"Como quiso decirle la Agente Jareau, estamos haciendo todo en nuestras manos para sacarlos de allí. Permítanos hacer nuestro trabajo y, por favor, mantengamos la calma"_

Ahora, fue el turno de Ed para preguntar. "Pero... ¿ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Seguiremos cayendo?" El miedo cubrió sus palabras. Tras años en su oficio, sabía que habían descendido unas tres o cuatro plantas y el edificio sólo contaba con doce en total

_"Trataremos de sacarlos de allí antes de la próxima caída, pero el plan de quien está controlando todo este incidente es provocar un descenso o un ascenso cada cuarenta y cinco minutos. Suponemos que el próximo paso es una subida abrupta"_

* * *

**JJ**

Con un poco de esfuerzo y mucho de voluntad, JJ había conseguido sentarse de espaldas a un rincón. La lucha por reorientar sus sentidos no fue más fácil ni mejor.

Estaba muy alterada -sin duda- cortesía del viaje salvaje que acababan de experimentar, pero hacía un gran trabajo en mantener una apariencia de tranquilidad.

Había permanecido quieta, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en su respiración y en las voces a su alrededor. Entonces, recapituló en algo que Prentiss dijo a través del intercomunicador -y que no acababa de entender-.

_Si éste era un caso de la UAC –lo que era obvio a estas alturas- ninguna información directa que ella pudiera aprovechar llegaría con tres civiles a su lado pero, tenía que intentarlo._

Sacó su teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla de inicio. La aplicación de mensajería seguía abierta. Pulsó el icono de llamada del contacto a quien recientemente había estado escribiendo.

_"Dime, JJ"_

"Spence…" como un acto reflejo, levantó la cara hacia la cámara, como queriendo hacer contacto visual con su colega

_"¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Reid_

(Ella no podía verlo en ese instante, pero podía jurar que Spencer la observaba a través del video)

"Estoy bien... considerando la situación" JJ esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, dirigida a él, al menos esa fue su intención. "Necesito que me expliques algo" empezó a susurrar, no quería que los demás la escucharan, aunque pensaba que era una esperanza poco realista

_"Jennifer…"_

"Sé que Prentiss no nos ha dicho todo pero, necesito saberlo, ¿me entiendes?"

_"JJ, sabes que…"_

"No, no, no me digas que no puedes, necesito que me digas lo que sabes, Spence" se había logrado poner en pie y se acercó lo más posible a la cámara

_"Jennifer, estamos manejando el caso. Todo va a salir bien. Pronto te sacaremos de allí", le aseguró con su voz suave y tranquila. La misma que usaba para calmar a las víctimas _

_(Y ella no estaba comprando nada de eso)_

"No dudo que todo saldrá bien" lo dijo más para su audiencia que para Reid, con la voz firme exigió "… Pero necesito saberlo todo. Merezco saber"

_Hubo un lapso de tiempo en que todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Reid volvió y le dijo "voy a ponerte en altavoz" _

"Bien" Jennifer se volvió a sentar. Un poco por temor a lo que iba a escuchar y otro poco por la inestabilidad en su cuerpo. Tomó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su coleta y lo empujó detrás de su oreja

_"JJ, estamos todos aquí. Vamos a responder tus preguntas" aseguró Prentiss, completamente profesional_

"¿Cuántas veces ha pasado?" era lo primero que quería saber. Mientras más casos con igual método, más oportunidades tendría el equipo, razonó

Y todos empezaron a llenarla con la información en modo resumido (y sin filtros), pero dejando de lado el hecho que el anterior caso tuvo un final explosivo.

"Eso no puede ser todo" murmuró JJ

No tenía sentido que un ignoto disfrutara el convertir un elevador en una atracción mecánica… _¿Dónde estaba su liberación con ello? ¿Sadismo por sadismo?... _

Parecía faltar algo

Reid estuvo a un paso de aclararlo… _Casi lo hizo_… Pero la advertencia de Emily fue peor indicativo que haberlo dicho de principio. Las alarmas de perfiladora de JJ se activaron de inmediato.

"¡Merezco saber!"

_Un espacio de silencio tenso transcurrió otra vez._

Al cabo, escucho a Prentiss decir "adelante," como si aquello fuera una señal de permiso para alguien más

Y lo fue.

_"Jennifer, hay una bomba en el foso del elevador y dispositivos C4 en cada piso. El ignoto alterna entre descensos y subidas por un espacio de cinco horas... En el único caso documentado que tenemos no hubo sobrevivientes y la cabina estalló justo cuando la policía logró controlar el elevador y llevarlo al fondo. Los tomó a todos por sorpresa"_

JJ se quedó inmóvil mientras escuchaba. Levantó por un segundo la mirada para ver a los tres civiles que estaban con ella, luego a la cámara y de regreso al suelo.

_"¿JJ?" habló Tara ahora _

"Sí, si… Está bien. Supongo que debería dejarlos trabajar" murmuró sobre el auricular y terminó la llamada

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y cerró los ojos, deseando estar en otro lugar.

* * *

** UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

Reid se había quedado mirando la pantalla que les traía la imagen de su mejor amiga, hasta que la voz de Rossi lo sacó de su trance. "La vamos a sacar de ahí, hijo"

Al mismo tiempo se oyó a García decirles: "El escuadrón de bombas está en la línea 2"

Prentiss hizo un gesto a Luke para que respondiera.

"¡Alvez!" dijo el agente del FBI sobre el dispositivo de altavoz ubicado al centro de la mesa redonda

"Señor, por aquí el Sargento Segundo Arthur Bloch del equipo SWAT. Estamos a cargo del despliegue táctico y el escuadrón de bombas. Mis hombres ya han vaciado el perímetro pero tenemos malas noticias"

"¿Cuáles?" _¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?, se preguntó Luke a él mismo_

"Todos los explosivos son controlados por vía remota, incluso el del foso. Si lográramos deshabilitar el detonante manual que colocó allí, para luego bajar la cabina y sacar a los rehenes, el sujeto podría hacerlos estallar a distancia" explicó el Sargento

Alvez suspiró, evaluando las inquietantes miradas del resto de su equipo "Entendido, Sargento, gracias. Nos pondremos en contacto nuevamente"

"Muy bien, señor. Quedamos a la espera de sus instrucciones"

La llamada finalizó.

… … …

Habría sido demasiado fácil si tan solo pudieran desactivar la bomba del foso. _El muy bastardo lo sabía. Se había preparado para no permitir que pasara nada fuera de su macabro plan._

… … …

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Simmons, poniendo en palabras la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos

"Tenemos que descubrir quien es este tipo" respondió Rossi

"He estado revisando los accidentes que involucran ascensores en los últimos cinco años, pero son muchos y no ofrecen suficiente información para acortar la lista, así que me pregunté de qué manera podría controlar las funciones del elevador y pensé que eso sólo puede hacerlo un hacker… Uno bueno de verdad" explicó Penélope a los otros. "Y no solo controla el elevador, sino todas las cámaras, dentro y fuera de él", dijo señalando la imagen del ascensor

"¿Puedes rastrear a dónde se está transmitiendo el video?" preguntó Simmons

"Ya lo he intentado" respondió García, casi disculpándose, luego les explicó. "Está desviando su IP cada 15 segundos"

Oyeron un golpe en la puerta y vieron al agente Anderson de pie en el umbral.

"Sí, Anderson" dijo la jefa de la unidad

"Señora, hay alguien en la línea 3 que pide hablar con usted"

"¿Puede esperar?" Rossi preguntó en tono exasperado

"No, señor. Es el sujeto"

Reid miró a Prentiss mientras ésta le daba un asentimiento a García, como diciéndole que estuviese lista para el rastreo. Entonces, contestó el teléfono.

"Soy la Jefa de la Unidad, Agente Especial Supervisor Emily Prentiss"

_"Hola Agente Especial Supervisor Emily Prentiss, mi nombre es Samael. Espero que en el FBI estén disfrutando de mi trabajo", dijo la voz al teléfono. Sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo._

"¿Puedes decirme por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó Prentiss con calma, compartimentando a la perfección cada una de sus preocupaciones

_"Por supuesto: Lo hago porque quiero y porque puedo. Ya lo he demostrado. Y como tu escuadrón de bombas debe haberte informado, no tiene sentido enviar a nadie a ese foso. Ya te he dejado mirar, sacar a la gentuza del edificio y husmear por un rato, así que, si veo a otra persona por allí, los haré explotar. ¿Te queda claro, Agente Especial Supervisor Emily Prentiss?"_

"Lo tengo. Y tienes razón, no quiero que nadie salga herido. Entonces, ¿por qué no hablamos sobre lo que quieres? Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una solución que nos satisfaga a ambos. Si dejas salir a los rehenes, a cambio, podríamos cumplir tus demandas" dijo la jefa de la unidad, intentando mediar con el asesino

_"¡No creo que lo tengas!…" sentenció en un tono burlón. Con algo de suficiencia agregó. "Te dije que lo estoy haciendo, porque quiero y porque puedo. No porque quiera algo de ustedes. Sólo espero que los vean morir. Y será su culpa porque no podrán hacer nada para sacarlos. No pueden evitarlo, no importa lo mucho que lo intenten" Samael se echó a reír_

Rossi dijo a Tara en un susurró. "Siente que la última vez se burló de la policía y ahora es el turno del FBI"

"Su ego debe estar por las nubes" Lewis se quejó a su vez

_Reid abandonó la sala por la puerta lateral y está quedó cerrada tras un fuerte golpe. _

"¿Puedes decirme tu nombre real?... … Si no existe nada que podamos hacer, no necesitas esconderte detrás de un alias" Prentiss seguía enfocada y tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de información de este criminal

_"Eso te gustaría, ¿no? … Bueno, tal vez te complazca… Más tarde" respondió_

"¿Por qué quieres que los veamos morir? ¿Por qué no volar el elevador y poner fin a esto?" Prentiss sabía que este era un enfoque arriesgado, pero necesitaba conocer sus verdaderas intenciones

_"¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso? ¡Estoy disfrutándolo! ¿No es divertido ver a alguien cercano a ti caer en un ascensor? … Supongo que esta vez tuve suerte… ¡Me saqué el premio gordo!" _

Con eso, la llamada telefónica había terminado.

… …

"¿Pudiste rastrearlo?" preguntó Alvez

"El celular es de prepago y estaba rebotando en varias torres a la vez. No pude triangularlo", se disculpó García, por segunda vez

"¿Por qué llamar ahora? No lo hizo en California. ¿Por qué este cambio?" Preguntó Lewis al notar que el patrón del ignoto estaba siendo modificado

"Quiere mostrarnos que es más inteligente que nosotros y quiere vernos correr en círculos. Sabe que tiene algo, o más bien a alguien que es importante para nosotros. Eso fue lo que quiso decir cuando habló de ganarse el premio gordo", explicó Dave

Todo el equipo se giró para ver la imagen de su agente ausente quien -de repente- había pasado a convertirse en la recompensa para un asesino.

* * *

**Para quien no tiene la suerte de su parte: **

**Todos los días son trece… y son martes **


	5. Capitulo 4: Sucesion de tormentas

**A/N: **Otro intento de echar adelante esta historia. Para **Ruth**

Comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por el soporte a quienes son lectores

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Sucesión de tormentas**

* * *

**ASCENSORES LUX & Co **

El todoterreno negro en el que se trasladaban Matthew Simmons y Tara Lewis, se detuvo frente al lote de estacionamiento perteneciente a «Ascensores LUX & Co», empresa responsable de la instalación y mantenimiento del sistema de elevadores de la Torre del Reloj de la vieja Oficina Postal.

Habían ido hasta allí para averiguar si el hombre implicado en su caso fue _-o seguía siendo-_ un empleado de la corporación.

Una mujer rubia, a mediados de sus treinta, con una sonrisa amable e identificada como Clara Martin -de la oficina de Recursos Humanos- salió a recibirlos, a la entrada del edificio.

Tras un breve intercambio de saludos, los condujo a su despacho, ubicado al final del corredor. La oficina -enmarcada por paredes de plexiglás- formaba parte de una sala más grande que contenía su propia área de espera y recepción, así como una estación de trabajo que ocupaba una secretaria.

… … …

Tan pronto como tomaron asiento, Simmons habló. "Señorita Martin, perdone que insista, pero el tiempo es vital para nosotros"

"Como les dije al teléfono, agentes" explicó la mujer, con una reticencia más que obvia, "he revisado todos los archivos de los empleados y ninguno parece encajar con la descripción que me han dado"

"¿Qué tal alguien que trabaja como técnico informático free-lance?" especuló Lewis en esta oportunidad. "Sería un hombre que no puede cumplir un horario regular de oficina, ni siquiera de medio tiempo"

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, me temo que no"

Matthew suspiró. "…y alguno que se mudó de California a DC, recientemente"

"Lo dicho, Agente. No tenemos a nadie así" la empleada de Recursos Humanos fue tajante. "Tengo una lista con la totalidad de nuestros empleados, así como de los técnicos independientes que subcontratamos. Es una lista larga, muy larga y llevaría mucho tiempo revisarla…" hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo sobre la carpeta que reposaba frente a ella. "Además de eso… Si se tratara de un independiente, _que no lo creo_… … No guardamos mucha información acerca de ellos, sólo un número de contacto, información bancaria y un correo electrónico por donde recibimos sus facturas y enviamos la paga"

Matt comprobó su reloj. "¿Podría darnos una copia de esa lista? Nuestra analista puede revisarla rápidamente y encontrarnos más información"

La señorita Martín seguía siendo incrédula. "Pero será imposible revisar la lista, verificar los datos y rastrear a los técnicos en el corto plazo"

A la agente Lewis no le importaba lo que pensara su entrevistada. "No conoce a nuestra chica" dijo Tara con un guiño, cuando ya estaba tomando la memoria USB que contenía la información, añadió, "para Penélope García, no hay nada imposible"

…

Simmons y Lewis abandonaron el edificio y caminaron a prisa a su camioneta.

"¿Crees que resolveremos esto a tiempo?" preguntó Tara en voz baja

"Será mejor que lo hagamos" fue la única respuesta que recibió de Simmons, quien activó las sirenas para abrirse paso entre el tráfico

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

Alvez y Reid estaban examinando _–por enésima vez- _el plano del edificio en busca de algún ducto, puerta de servicio o rejilla que pudiera servirles como ruta de extracción para los rehenes.

Después de un rato, Rossi se les unió "¿Han visto algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad?"

"No. Nada" dijo Luke, negando con la cabeza

Spencer no se veía feliz. "Estos son los planos más recientes, pero no los actuales. El administrador nos informó que hicieron algunas obras y los nuevos planos no se han levantado" hizo una pausa, se alejó del papel y miró a Dave "pudieran existir algunas discrepancias pero la única forma de saberlo es yendo allá"

"Pero está mirando todo en el edificio" Alvez suspiró y se cruzó de brazos

"O es lo que quiere que creamos…" Rossi parecía tener algo en mente

… …

Habían transcurrido veintiún largos minutos desde la caída atroz de los rehenes en el elevador.

En cuanto Tara entró al salón de reunión, se halló al resto del equipo con los ánimos caídos. "Chicos, tenemos una lista de empleados y técnicos independientes que trabajan o trabajaron para «Ascensores LUX»", señaló esperanzada mientras blandía la memoria USB con la información.

Enseguida se la entregó a García

"Penélope, revisa esa información" Simmons, que venía andando con Lewis, tomó asiento al lado de la analista técnico del equipo. "Busca a alguien con conocimientos informáticos, que haya vivido en LA," mirando al resto les dijo. "Tengo un fuerte presentimiento que podremos encontrar algunas respuestas ahí"

"Buscando un malhechor que haya vivido en la soleada California" murmuró Penélope cuando ingresaba los parámetros de búsqueda

"Verifica si hay alguien con un accidente, problemas legales o pérdida familiar relacionado con un elevador" agregó Emily

"Debe tener conocimiento en explosivos" complementó Reid "con ese nivel de organización, pudiera tratarse de alguien con un pasado militar, incluso, podría haber servido en el ejército"

"Si este desquiciado está en esta lista, deberíamos tener su nombre en los próximos minutos", aseguró García, a sabiendas que cada segundo era crítico

* * *

**JJ**

Tras la última conversación con el equipo, Jennifer Jareau se había confinado a sí misma en un rincón del elevador secuestrado. Seguía sin digerir la información que Spencer le había transmitido. Y la sensación de desesperanza crecía en su corazón.

_Solo deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer desde allí dentro. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente. _

… …

"Disculpa" escuchó decir a la otra mujer dentro del elevador

"¿Sí?" respondió JJ

_Tal vez, un poco de conversación le haría bien_

"Eres agente del FBI, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo soy"

"¿Alguna vez has estado en este tipo de situación?" El terror era palpable en la voz de la chica

_JJ sintió pena por ella. _

"Sí, he estado en situaciones difíciles. Pero te prometo que no debes preocuparte, las mentes más capaces del FBI están a cargo" JJ sonrió a la cámara, esperando que su voz sonara genuinamente confiada. Para sus colegas en Quántico, agregó: "Si tuviese que escoger un equipo para resolver todo esto, escogería al mío… Estoy segura que nos sacarán de aquí, pronto"

"Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?" preguntó Ed

"No lo sé. Tal vez se trate de control" JJ se encogió de hombros y suspiró, "muchas veces se trata –simplemente- de alguien que no tiene control sobre su propia vida y siente la necesidad de controlar la vida de los demás. Esta es sólo el arma que ha elegido" abrió sus brazos para subrayar que hablaba del espacio en el que se encontraban

"¡Así que es solo un maldito-cobarde!" Charlie se incluyó a él mismo en la charla. Destilando ira, añadió. "No tiene las agallas para lastimar a alguien en persona y elige esconderse detrás de un «elevador»"

"Podría decirse", murmuró JJ, sin ser consciente del hecho de que todas las palabras pronunciadas dentro del elevador estaban siendo escuchadas por un resentido con el poder de hacerlos explotar en cualquier momento.

* * *

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

"¡¿Así que soy un cobarde?! Ya les voy a enseñar a no hablar de mí de esa manera", dijo el sujeto lleno de furia

Luego, comenzó a introducir códigos en un ordenador que estaba al lado de una pantalla donde se reproducía lo que ocurría en el interior del elevador.

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

Reid se alarmó.

_Al instante en que escuchó lo que se decía en el interior de la cabina, tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de un grave error. _

_Lo que estaban diciendo ahí era el equivalente a atizar -con un palo- el enorme y brutal ego de un gran oso enojado._

Tomó su móvil y tecleó un mensaje de texto para JJ.

**_-Puede oírlos_**

En cuanto pulsó la tecla de enviar, vio a la rubia meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar su propio teléfono. Leyó el mensaje y miró a la cámara un segundo antes de volver sobre el aparato y teclear un texto de respuesta para él.

_-Sabe que soy FBI ¿?_

**_-Sí_**

Mientras observaba a JJ, concentrada en el móvil y escribiendo algo más para él, notó un destello en el panel de mandos del elevador. Algo que no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban monitoreándolos. Escribió a toda prisa:

**_-Mira el tablero_**

JJ levantó la cara en la dirección correcta y luego vio a la cámara para encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza.

"¡Algo está pasando!" gritó Reid para todos en el salón

Prentiss, quien había estado prestando atención a la imagen -y la interacción incuestionable entre sus dos subordinados-, habló: "Todavía tenemos algunos minutos antes del siguiente…"

Y en ese mismo momento, el aparato empezó a moverse, lanzando a sus ocupantes contra el suelo.

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

Los cuatro desafortunados pasajeros fueron tomados por sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos esperó el movimiento.

La brusquedad del despegue, hizo que Amy gritara a todo pulmón. Un sonido espeluznante que retumbó por todas partes y que duró el mismo tiempo que la totalidad del ascenso.

Un par de segundos después, el silencio se volvió sepulcral.

… …

El cuerpo de JJ -que por el efecto de la inercia flotó durante la parada, se desplomó de un golpe hacia abajo, por la fuerza de gravedad… No había sido la única en sentirlo: Todos volaron y cayeron, arrojados contra el suelo y en completa oscuridad.

* * *

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Los gritos en el elevador fueron como música para sus oídos.

Esperó a que la luz de la cabina volviera a encenderse para contemplar su trabajo: Cuatro cuerpos retorcidos en el piso del elevador, como si fueran títeres.

Absolutamente hermoso. _Una obra de arte, se dijo._ No deseaba nada más que poder ver la cara de los estúpidos agentes del FBI.

… …

Sintió el impulso de repetirlo, quería volver a lanzar un movimiento inesperado y ver cómo quedaban los pasajeros ésta vez. Lo necesitaba de la misma manera que un adicto necesita su droga, como un corazón necesita latir.

_Debía controlarse. _

Había improvisado después de escuchar a esos miserables llamarlo cobarde. Pero él tenía un plan y quería ceñirse a él.

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El sujeto, verificó la pantalla y descolgó, "¿qué quieres?"

Escuchó con atención lo que la otra persona tenía que decir y respondió "está bien, sí. No te preocupes. Estoy preparado"

Entonces, colgó.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, aseguró: "Les mostraré que no pueden ganarme. Los destruiré… No podrán vencer a _Samael_"

Una risa malvada resonó en todos los rincones de la habitación mal iluminada, silenciando el traqueteo insoportable de una impresora, el murmullo de las pantallas y los suaves sonidos provenientes de un ordenador.

* * *

**JJ**

Los oídos de Jennifer Jareau zumbaban, aun así, podía escuchar algunos gemidos y voces a su alrededor. Intentó orientar su vista para recuperar el control de su cuerpo -y de la situación- pero, las personas y objetos frente a ella parecían distorsionados y borrosos

_"¿Qué pasó? ¿Se supone que aún nos quedaba tiempo antes que esto pasara?" Reflexionó_

Rodó un poco hasta que logró darse la vuelta, quedando tendida sobre su espalda. Pese a su voluntad, no había sido capaz de coordinar los movimientos de su cuerpo con el deseo que tenía de incorporarse, así que se mantuvo ahí, en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

Al cabo, le llamó la atención un sabor familiar y cobrizo. No estaba segura si provenía de su nariz o de su boca, por lo que alzó una mano y se palpó el rostro: La nariz no le sangraba, lo que era bueno pero, al tocar su labio inferior sintió un pinchazo de dolor. _"Sí, lo mordí hasta sacar sangre. Genial"_, pensó.

Entonces sintió algo tibio deslizándose por un lado de su cabeza. Una vez más, levantó la mano y confirmó su conjetura: Tenía un corte en el cuero cabelludo, cerca de la sien.

… …

Mientras evaluaba sus lesiones, todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, como si se encontrara inmersa bajo aguas tranquilas… Hasta que, de pronto, unas voces que gritaban su nombre comenzaron a oírse con mayor nitidez.

¡Su teléfono!... venía de su teléfono…

¡Por supuesto!, para cuando comenzaron a moverse, había estado escribiéndole a Reid. Debió haberlo llamado, involuntariamente.

_"¡¿JJ, JJ?!" _era la voz de Penélope García_ "¡¿JJ, JJ?!" _

Quiso hablar pero pensó que debía presentar algún tipo de conmoción que no le permitía enfocarse de un todo ni tampoco hablar.

Luego escuchó otra voz: _"Jennifer, Jennifer ¿estás bien? ¡Háblame, Jennifer!" pausa "Jennifer, Jennifer, ¡Háblame, Jennifer!"_

Alargó el brazo y empezó a tantear en dirección del sonido. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, se estiró todo lo que pudo y recuperó el aparato.

"Aquí estoy, Pen… Estoy bien… Estoy bien…" tragó "… … Spence, sácame de aquí, por favor." Respondió parcamente antes de presionar un botón y finalizar la llamada

Un par de segundos pasaron hasta que alzó la mirada a la cámara y repitió para los demás: "Estoy bien"

… …

Tiempo después, Jennifer echó un vistazo a los civiles que compartían su pesadilla. La chica estaba acurrucada cerca de las puertas del elevador, llorando.

"Amy, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó la agente, luego de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para levantarse

"¡Duele!" Amy respondió, su voz estrangulada

JJ se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Dónde te duele?"

"Mi muñeca." Hizo una pausa y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Creo que... está rota"

"Déjame ver", dijo JJ, tomando la muñeca de la otra mujer, cuidando de no hacerle más daño

Desde la esquina contraria de la cabina cerrada en la que estaban, escuchó un resoplido. Era Charlie, quien se logró poner en pie después de varios intentos "¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees ahora, la Mujer Maravilla?... ¡No me jodas!"

"¡Cállate, chico!… La señora sólo intenta ayudar" lo reprendió Ed, quien apenas había logrado sentarse

"Sí, tienes razón. Está rota" murmuró JJ haciendo caso omiso de los hombres. Luego, le pidió su corbata a Ed e intentó inmovilizarla lo mejor que pudo

Ahora, se dispuso a hacer un control de daño en los otros dos: "¿Están bien?"

"¡Joder, no!" El hombre que apestaba a frituras desató su rabia e impotencia sobre ella. "Hemos estado atrapados aquí durante la última hora y media, el calor es del infierno, hemos caído y subido a máxima velocidad ¡Y tus malditos amigos allá afuera no están haciendo nada al respecto!"

_"¡Charlie!". _Oyeron a Rossi por el altavoz, un tono severo y de advertencia

"¡¿Quién diablos habla ahí?! Desafió el aludido

_"Agente Especial Supervisor David Rossi, Agente Rossi para ti"_

"¡Me da igual si eres el maldito Espíritu Santo!... ¡Sáquennos de aquí!" Charlie gritó a la cámara. "Y como le dije a la Mujer Maravilla de este lado, ¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo para sacarnos?!"

_"Charlie, sabemos que estás consternado, pero debes permanecer tranquilo y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo". Rossi hizo una pausa y en un tono de voz más bajo, agregó: "Te sacaremos"_

Después de finalizar la comunicación a través del intercomunicador, el hombre maloliente dijo, sarcásticamente: "Sí, claro"

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

"Eso no corresponde con su método," dijo Alvez "¿por qué demonios lo hizo?"

"Lo desafiaron" murmuró Reid sin alzar la cabeza

"¿Cómo?" se interesó Lewis, quien venía entrando con tazas de café para todos

"García, muéstranos la imagen de los últimos minutos antes del despegue" ordenó Spencer, mirando a Penélope

La analista ingresó los comandos necesarios en la computadora y se reprodujo la conversación en el elevador.

_… … _

_"¡Así que es solo un maldito cobarde! No tiene las agallas para lastimar a alguien en persona y elige esconderse detrás de un elevador"_

_"Podría decirse"_

… …

"Hizo una pataleta" Rossi concordaba con Reid. "Nos acaba de sacar una bandera roja luego de que lo hicieran sentirse menospreciado"

"Veo un personalidad en conflicto: Por un lado exhibe una gran organización para orquestar su plan, lo que nos habla de alguien que se ha tomado su tiempo en la programación del evento…" explicó Tara

"Pero que también es altamente volátil si sienten que lo están retando" terminó Alvez

"Por eso tenemos que obligarlo a que se comunique nuevamente con nosotros. García, coordina una conferencia de prensa. Vamos a garantizarle al público que la situación se encuentra bajo control y que no nos encontramos bajo alerta terrorista" ordenó Rossi

No lo había consultado con su Jefa, pero Prentiss estuvo de acuerdo "verifica si los medios saben algo que nosotros no"

"Estoy en ello" Penélope empezó a realizar las llamadas necesarias para cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores

"Y esto es para todos", agregó Rossi, llamando la atención de los perfiladores presentes y la genio de la tecnología, "frente al público, hagamos todo lo posible por mantener a JJ fuera, no necesitamos que se convierta en la historia sobre una agente del FBI siendo usada como rehén"

Prentiss entendía. "Este hombre puede sentirse desplazado y su furia lo haría más peligroso"

"Exactamente" murmuró Rossi. "Necesita sentirse más listo que nosotros, quiere jactarse de ello. Déjenlo creer que tiene razón"

Después de eso, Penélope dio un asentimiento e inició las llamadas, contenta de tener algo que hacer para alejar su mente de las malas circunstancias de su querida amiga.

… …

Mientras García seguía con sus investigaciones y organizaba la rueda de prensa, Rossi sacó a Prentiss a un lado. Caminando por la pasarela, le dijo. "Envía a Reid al centro de control de crisis, quiere revisar el edificio por una posible ruta de extracción… ¡Deja que lo haga!"

"Es bastante arriesgado, Dave"

"Como está planteada la situación: Si no tomamos el riesgo, morirán los rehenes, y si lo hacemos… Hay otras probabilidades, buenas y malas… Él está consciente y quiere hacerlo. Entonces, déjalo"

"Pero no puedo permitirme poner deliberadamente en peligro a otro de mis agentes..." Prentiss estaba preocupada por el pedido. "O que terminen suspendiéndonos por no seguir los protocolos"

Acababan de pasar por la suspensión de Alvez, _y con el historial de insubordinación acumulado por el equipo…_

"Es por eso que vas a ordenarle a Reid que coordine al SWAT para inspeccionar el edificio mientras nosotros intervenimos el mismo sistema de cámaras que tiene pirateado nuestro ignoto"

"Él lo hará de todas formas, ¿cierto?…" Dave asintió. Y Emily sabía que si Reid estaba determinado en ir a ese edificio, era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara la manera de llegar. Un tiempo que no tenían. "¿No crees que su objetividad se encuentre muy comprometida?"

"Igual que la de todos" señaló Rossi "y eso no lo ha detenido antes. Encontrará la forma, Emily... Se trata de JJ"

Emily suspiró e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Como una ocurrencia posterior, añadió. "Cuando termine todo esto, tendré que hablar con ellos… Como su jefa…"

"Quizá convenga que lo abordes como «su amiga»… Si mi intuición no falla, algo pasó con ellos en esa joyería. Algo que JJ y Reid no nos han mencionado y creo que tampoco no los estarán diciendo, voluntariamente, en el futuro inmediato"

La jefa de unidad volvió a asentir, ella podía decir que sentía la tensión inherente a esos dos, pero había un caso que resolver. "Lo enviaré con Luke, el resto seguiremos aquí"

* * *

Minutos después, una luz roja parpadeó en la pantalla del ordenador de García. "Chicos, creo que tenemos algo"

Simmons y Lewis fueron los primeros en acercarse. Todos deseaban que esa nueva información les ayudara a resolver el caso y, lo más importante, salvar la vida de su amiga.

* * *

**Hay gente con la que la vida se ensaña, gente que no tiene una mala racha sino una continua sucesión de tormentas**

\- Ángeles Mastretta en el libro:

"Mujeres de ojos grandes" (1990)


	6. Capitulo 5: Coincidencias

**N / A:** En este capítulo he cambiado una secuencia de diálogo para rescatar la esencia de un comentario que realizó -muy acertadamente- uno de los revisores.

Gracias entonces a la amable **mosh26**

Comentarios y críticas son siempre bienvenidos

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Coincidencias**

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

La sala de reuniones se llenó de tensión mientras se preparaban para escuchar lo que García encontró para ellos. En este punto, cualquier información sería de gran ayuda y sabían que su analista técnico no los iba a decepcionar.

"Tenemos un sospechoso", dijo García, con cierta cautela, alternando su mirada entre la computadora frente a ella y el resto del equipo, al otro lado de la mesa

"¿De quién se trata?" Preguntó Simmons

"John Ruz, de 35 años. Es un técnico informático independiente. Trabaja para Ascensores Lux & Co desde hace año y medio. Antes de eso, trabajó para otra compañía de ascensores en Los Ángeles"

"Déjame adivinar. La misma compañía a cargo de los elevadores de la UCLA", ofreció Rossi

"Así es, mi querido amigo." Penélope continuó, "sirvió dos años en Afganistán, en operaciones especiales"

"De ahí su conocimiento en bombas", dijo Prentiss

García se quedó en silencio, por un momento, consternada por algo que estaba leyendo en la pantalla de su portátil.

"¿Qué pasa, García?" preguntó Lewis

"Hace tres años llevó a su hijo a un centro comercial en donde estaban haciendo remodelaciones. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, se dio la vuelta. El pequeño caminó hacia uno de los elevadores en obras y cayó al vacío, desde la tercera planta. El niño murió tras cinco horas de agonía. Tardaron otros cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta poder rescatar su cuerpo, "explicó Penélope, tratando de ignorar la tristeza que sintió después de leer una historia tan trágica

Simmons se frotó los ojos. Casi sintió pena por Ruz. Pensar que algo así le pudiera suceder a alguno de sus hijos, lo haría sentir devastado pero, a diferencia de este tipo, no se convertiría en un asesino, incapaz de sentir compasión o remordimiento.

"Ese fue el factor estresante, dijo Rossi. ¿Está casado?"

"Su esposa solicitó el divorcio después de la muerte del niño", respondió García

_Todo se veía más claro ahora._

"García, ¿tienes una dirección?" preguntó Emily

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?" La analista sonrió "ya fue enviado a los GPS"

El grupo de perfiladores abandonó la sala de juntas para coordinar el operativo de aprehensión de John Ruz.

* * *

**JJ**

Una vez que se repuso del último paseo, JJ había mantenido un silencio casi total. La idea de que el perpetrador pudiera escucharlos y que –además- fuera capaz de mover a su antojo el elevador (si decían algo equivocado) la aterraba.

Se recostó a la pared y se puso a mirar el techo, a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

...

"¿Te sientes bien?" Amy se la había quedado viendo

"Si, estoy bien" JJ le ofreció una sonrisa apretada "¿Cómo sigue tu mano?"

"No duele tanto." La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa a la agente rubia del FBI, luego rebuscó en su mochila y extrajo dos pequeñas botellas de agua mineral. "Hace calor aquí, podemos compartirlas, entre todos"

Ed fue el primero en aceptar la oferta.

Amy miró su reloj y suspiró.

"Todavía tenemos tiempo" JJ quiso tranquilizarla

"Sí, claro, como la última vez ..." Charlie sacó a pasear el sarcasmo

"¡Cállate!" exigió el otro hombre presente

"Necesitamos mantener la calma como nos han dicho. Mi equipo está haciendo todo lo posible para sacarnos de aquí", dijo JJ, tratando de terminar la conversación

Volvieron a caer en un tenso silencio que duró un par de minutos.

...

"¿Qué haces para el FBI?" Amy volvió a romper el hielo. Aparentemente, estaba decidida a tener una conversación

"Trabajo para la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta"

"¿Así que eres una especie de Jedi que sabe cómo es la gente por su comportamiento? ... Interesante" Charlie la vio de soslayo

"No somos como los Jedi, pero sí podemos decir mucho de las personas a través de su conducta" JJ respondió serenamente, luego se fijó en que el chico parecía más callado y taciturno que antes, "¿te pasa algo?"

"No" respondió de inmediato

"Por supuesto que te sucede algo ..." Jennifer entró en modo mamá y se acercó para tocarlo "¡estás helado!"

Eso fue todo. Las piernas de Charlie cedieron a su peso y se deslizó por el lateral del elevador hasta llegar al suelo. Ed hizo lo posible por sujetarlo, mientras que Amy entraba en pánico.

"¡Chicos, algo está pasando! ¡Ayuda!… ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!" La rubia gritó, dando un vistazo sobre su hombro, hacía la videocámara

_JJ no lo sabía pero Penélope García era la única persona disponible para ayudarla, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Tecleó por el historial médico de Charlie Martínez y halló respuestas. "Tiene diabetes, JJ. Debe ser hipoglucemia… Debes darle algo que contenga azúcar antes de que pierda la conciencia o empiece a convulsionar" _

La agente miró a todos lados. _¡Demonios! estaban en un maldito ascensor, y los malditos ascensores no vienen equipados con una máquina expendedora_…

¿De dónde rayos iban a sacar algo dulce?

"¡Aquí, aquí!" Amy tenía en la mano un envase pequeño de tetra pak -con una naranja sonriente como ilustración- de las que se usan para las meriendas de los niños

JJ lo tomó con manos temblorosas y forzó la pajilla en la boca del joven. "¡Vamos, Charlie, bebe… Bébela!"

Respiró hondo cuando notó que él siguió sus instrucciones.

… …

Unos pocos minutos más adelante, Amy había sacado de su enorme bolso una barra de granola junto a otro tetra pak con zumo, que por acuerdo tácito, acabaron siendo aprovechados por Charlie.

… …

"Debería disculparme con todos" murmuró el chico al cabo, tragándose el nudo que se le formó en la garganta

"No hay problema." Dijo Ed, con un apretón en el hombro del más joven

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

**REUNION TACTICA**

_Minutos antes, en el área de escritorios comunes._

La Jefa de unidad, Emily Prentiss se encontraba reunida con la mayor parte de su equipo, excepto García y, por supuesto, la agente Jareau.

"Todos por favor, presten atención. El nombre de nuestro sospechoso es John Ruz. La agente Lewis les entregará su foto." En ese momento, Tara comenzó a distribuir la imagen de Ruz. "Los agentes Simmons y Lewis encabezarán el operativo. Se presume armado y es peligroso… ¡Y lo queremos vivo!" enfatizó

Declararon el perfil del sujeto y explicaron el procedimiento. Al culminar, los dos agentes al mando salieron por las puertas batientes de vidrio para cumplir con su misión.

_Iban acompañados por un grupo de agentes muy determinados que portaban armas largas y chalecos antibalas._

… …

David Rossi abandonó el sitio de la reunión un poco después, en dirección a la sala de prensa en donde se cumpliría el encuentro pautado con los reporteros.

… …

Alvez, Prentiss y Reid continuaron discutiendo algunos aspectos del caso, cerca del área de trabajo del último, tarea que fue interrumpida por un llamado de García. "¡Chicos… Vengan a ver!… ¡Algo pasó en el ascensor!"

… …

**SALON DE REUNIONES**

Emily y Reid fueron los primeros en regresar al salón, les tomó fracciones de segundo subir por las escaleras.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Prentiss al observar que su grupo de rehenes se había volcado en torno a Charlie Martínez

"¡Es diabético!" señaló la analista mientras les mostraba el historial médico en la pantalla interactiva del salón y explicaba las instrucciones que antes había dado a JJ.

Alvez, que llegó trotando después, se enteró del asunto y preguntó "¿Algo en el historial médico de los demás?"

"Nada de este tipo" dijo García mientras lo veía a la cara

Spencer había escuchado todo, sin hacer nada, excepto observar la pantalla.

Al cabo, tomó su móvil.

_"Spence" _

Ni bien había contestado, JJ levantó los ojos hacia la cámara

"¿Estás bien?"

_"Creo que estoy deshidratada, pero puedo con eso…" se humedeció los labios y se pasó el dorso de su mano libre por la frente. "Estoy bien… Estoy bien… Charlie es diabético y no lo sabíamos, casi se colapsa" explicó, luego bajó la mirada hacia sus compañeros de crisis, evitando la cámara "¿Spence…?" _

No la dejó terminar, él entendía. "Mantén la calma. Todo va a estar bien. Tenemos una pista. Terminará pronto. Te sacaremos, lo prometo"

_Jennifer sabía que no podía preguntar nada más, los estaban escuchando y no trabajaba en el caso. Tanto como odiaba el pensamiento, debía ser sincera con ella misma: Era una víctima esta vez._

Spencer siguió hablando. "¿Cómo está tu corte?

El entrecejo de JJ se contrajo, como si no tuviera idea de lo que Reid le estaba hablando. Enseguida, levantó la mano hasta que sus dedos tocaron el área de la herida en su cabeza. _"Está bien, creo… La sangre se ha secado"_

"Eso es bueno, se paciente… Te sacaremos pronto"

La llamada terminó.

… …

"Ustedes dos, vayan al centro de control de crisis" Prentiss ordenó a Alvez y Reid. "Dave y yo nos quedaremos aquí, para esperar que traigan a Ruz… Seguiremos monitoreando el elevador. Los mantendremos informados"

"Muy bien, jefa… ¡Vamos, Reid!" Alvez habló desde la puerta

Spencer asintió por su parte. Antes de salir, se detuvo un segundo para darle un último vistazo al video que se transmitía en vivo y en directo.

_… …_

David Rossi regresó a la sala de reuniones después de su encuentro con los medios de comunicación.

Prentiss levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bueno, acertamos. No está haciendo esto para el público. Lo está haciendo para nosotros" dijo Rossi, considerando la evidencia y la ausencia de contacto de Ruz con los medios de comunicación. "¿Qué más ha pasado?" preguntó sentándose cerca de García, quien seguía trabajando en su computadora

La analista técnico miró al perfilador experimentado y le comentó el incidente anterior en el ascensor.

"Ya está todo controlado. JJ está bien" Prentiss punteó a la imagen en pantalla, a fin de cortar el cotilleo. Se les agotaba el tiempo para el próximo movimiento y seguían sin la totalidad de las respuestas. Como un recordatorio tardío agregó para Dave, "envié a los chicos al centro de control de crisis… Espero que Spencer no vaya a hacer algo imprudente"

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

"… entramos juntos a la escuela de leyes… Éramos los más jóvenes de nuestra clase y construimos una fabulosa amistad…" Amy se había sentado en el suelo y estaba derramando su corazón para los demás. "Mark era muy brillante… Un prestigioso escritorio de Atlanta se interesó en él..."

"… Y, simplemente, dejaste que él se fuera" JJ terminó por ella

"¡Sí!... Tenía que… No podía decirle: Hey, Mark, ¿sabes qué? No sólo eres mi mejor amigo, sino que me pones a latir a mil el corazón…" la chica sonrió con amargura. "Era muy pronto para tomar una decisión de por vida… Y su futuro profesional debía ser primero"

"Fuiste muy noble" le aseguró Ed desde el otro extremo "no todas las personas renuncian a algo que quieren para darle la oportunidad de algo mejor"

"No soy tan noble como piensas" bajó la cabeza "… Mark también me amaba, ahora lo sé… Pero fuimos muy tontos como para admitirlo por aquella época… Se guardó sus sentimientos por mí y dejó que yo decidiera a ciegas por los dos… Creo…"

"¿Y fue por eso que te metiste con el padre de tu hija?" Charlie, fue directo al punto

"Si…" vaciló… "No"…

JJ arqueó una ceja hacia ella. "¡Explícanos!" la animó

"Conocí a Chris el verano después que Mark se marchó. Era un estudiante de uno de esos programas de intercambio… Era atractivo, inteligente…"

"Y te puso a comer de su mano y… Sustituiste a Mark con él" sonrió Charlie. Su primera sonrisa genuina en casi dos horas

"¡No!, no fue así…" los colores subieron al rostro de la joven mujer. "Mark era mi mejor amigo… Entre nosotros no había más que una linda amistad… Y Chris… Chris era todo lo que una chica podía desear… De hecho… … Pensé que nuestra relación era informal, hasta que…" miró las cajas de tetra pak en el suelo

"¡Tuviste a Linda!" Jennifer suspiró… Ella entendía

Amy asintió "nuestra hija es perfecta… No me arrepiento de tenerla… Fue el «regalo accidental» más bonito que me pudo pasar… … Dejé mis estudios para poder criarla y Chris ha hecho todo por nosotras… Todo iba bien…"

"Hasta que Mark volvió al pueblo" señaló Charlie, mordazmente. Su mirada comprensiva les mostraba que no quería ser borde…

_No en realidad._

La chica miró su mano lesionada y evitó los ojos de los otros tres. "Le debo tanto a Chris: Ha sido generoso conmigo, un esposo maravilloso y un padre estupendo para nuestra hija… Jamás pensé en traicionarlo, ni faltar a nuestros votos… Pero cuando volví a ver a Mark, cuando admitió que me amaba…"

_El corazón de JJ había saltado a su garganta. No pudo evitar suspirar y hacer que Amy la mirara. _

"¡No me juzgues, por favor!" suplicó al darse cuenta que la rubia llevaba un aro matrimonial en su dedo

"No lo hago, Amy… ¡Creeme!"

Ed intervino. "Soy divorciado… Tres veces" esbozó una sonrisa tranquila para su audiencia. "Sé que la sociedad no es muy justa con ustedes, las damas… A todos les da igual si los hombres saltan de aventura en aventura… O dejan un hogar para empezar otro… Pero nada de eso se le perdona a las mujeres"

"¡Maldito sexismo!" remarcó Charlie "y si le metes las ideas religiosas… Toda la sociedad tendrá un montón de mierda con la que apedrearte… … ¡Son tan hipócritas!... … Yo creo que si el tal Chris es en realidad una buena persona, como dices, se merece que lo dejes ir para que busque su verdadera felicidad, junto a una chica que lo ame bien… ¡Yo te daría las gracias por ser sincera!"

_Jennifer sintió una punzada en su interior. Charlie tenía razón, a base de prejuicios y perjuicios, la mitad de la gente termina haciendo lo que los otros esperan, para no someterse al que-dirán. _

"Quería hacer lo correcto" siguió hablando Amy. "Llevo seis meses tratando de reunir el coraje para dar este paso… Hoy tendría mi primera cita con el abogado, para hablar sobre todo lo que implica un divorcio…"

"Y por eso estabas tan apurada" el operador del elevador comprendía ahora

"Pero parece que el universo no quiere que Mark y yo estemos juntos" se lamentó

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

**16.25 HRS.**

Hubo un llamado en la puerta del salón. Se trataba del Agente Anderson. "Está en la línea 2"

García se preparó para rastrear la llamada con _Samael_. Tras su señal, Prentiss respiró hondo y descolgó "¡Agente Prentiss!"

_"Fue divertido, ¿verdad?", dijo el sospechoso con un toque de risa en su voz._

"No sé a qué te refieres" Emily jugó a la indiferencia, en su estrategia de la provocación

_"Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero, Agente Prentiss. Su amiga allí tiene suerte de seguir viva… Y me alegro que todos estén vivos para poder matarlos cuando yo lo decida… Les juro que lo disfrutaré"_

García tragó con dificultad. No creía en las armas, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de pararse frente a este tipo, apretaría el gatillo sin dudarlo. O al menos, podría golpearlo en la cabeza con la computadora portátil más pesada que consiguiera.

_"Y te fijaste en lo del chico… Es sorprendente como cambian las personas de acuerdo a la situación… Ya sabes: A situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas", continuó el desconocido_

"¿Es por eso que haces esto? ¿Estás desesperado? ¿Tal vez quieres venganza por un accidente que involucró a un miembro de tu familia?" preguntó la jefa de unidad, jugando una carta que esperaba que funcionara

_"¿Está tratando de sacarme información, Agente? No me importa si crees que sabes quién soy. Nunca me lograrás atrapar," la determinación en su voz hizo que se helara la sangre de Prentiss_

García tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente en un papel de color rosa. Sostuvo el papel frente a Rossi y Prentiss.

**_ESTA LLAMANDO DESDE LA DIRECCIÓN DONDE _**

**_VAN TARA Y MATT, ES JOHN RUZ_**

El cerebro de Prentiss comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, recordando la información que ya tenían sobre este sujeto. "Lo atraparemos, señor Ruz, es cuestión de tiempo"

Una risa espeluznante se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea.

_"__¡Finalmente!... … Pensé que ustedes, federales, me encontrarían antes. Pero, supongo, que son tan inútiles como la policía de California. Entonces... ¿ya enviaste a tus chicos por mí? Los estoy esperando. Espero que les guste la sorpresa de bienvenida que les preparé"_

Y así, la línea se cortó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir?" La consternación bañó las palabras de García

"¡Llama a Simmons!... ¡Ahora!" ordenó Prentiss

Rossi ya estaba en el teléfono.

**_"Rossi, estamos frente a la casa" dijo Matt en cuanto respondió_**

"¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Es una trampa!" gritó Rossi, sus palabras se estrellaron las una contra las otra

Enseguida, escucharon una explosión tremendamente fuerte que hizo que los tres miembros del equipo, presente en esa sala, dejaran de respirar.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**16.30 HRS.**

El Centro de Control de Crisis se hallaba instalado en el perímetro seguro que se estableció alrededor de la Antigua Oficina Postal. Se trataba de una tienda de campaña, de tipo militar, provista con los equipos necesarios para el monitoreo, transmisión, retransmisión y demás telecomunicaciones tanto del personal que trabajaba en el operativo, su cadena de mando y los rehenes dentro del edificio.

Alvez y Reid ya se habían puesto al frente.

Empezaron a preparar a los agentes en el lugar para realizar una re-inspección visual dentro edificio. Estaban analizando los posibles puntos ciegos de las cámaras con el especialista que había enviado el SWAT -un equivalente decente de Penélope García, pero que ni «queriéndolo así» igualaba las destrezas de la diosa de la tecnología-

_Solo quedaban cinco minutos más antes del siguiente desplome del elevador… A menos que recibieran el aviso que el perpetrador estaba en custodia y eso les diera luz verde para iniciar la evacuación._

Pero no fue así.

Reid había volteado -justo a tiempo para ver- cómo el elevador, que llevaba como rehén a su amiga, comenzaba a descender antes del plazo previsto.

Gritos aterradores resonaron por todas partes.

* * *

**Nos conocimos por una razón, eres una bendición o eres una lección, **

**incluso en los eventos más pequeños no existe la coincidencia.**

-Haruki Murakami


	7. Capitulo 6: Sorpresa sorpresa

**A/N:** Estemos listo para un poco de acción…

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Sorpresa, sorpresa**

* * *

**INMEDIACIONES DE LA RESIDENCIA DE JOHN RUZ**

**16.25 HRS.**

Una minivan negra con vidrios polarizados, junto a un todoterreno de similares características, se detuvieron cerca de la calle donde se encontraba la casa de John Ruz. De inmediato, los ocupantes de ambos vehículos descendieron.

Se reunieron en un semi-circulo para repasar sus instrucciones.

"Tú y tus hombres irán por allá" Matthew Simmons se estaba dirigiendo a un agente rubio -bastante corpulento- y un par de compañeros. Los otros dos asintieron. En seguida punteó sobre otros tres. "Ustedes cubrirán la parte de atrás"

"¡Entendido!" respondió el agente que hacía de líder para ese segundo equipo. Gestos afirmativos siguieron por parte de sus acompañantes

"Nosotros…" hizo señas sobre dos agentes de apoyo, Tara Lewis y él mismo "iremos por la puerta principal. Entramos a mi señal"

Todos mostraron su acuerdo.

Tara creyó prudente recordar "solo Simmons y yo tenemos autoridad para aprenderlo"

… …

Matthew Simmons desenfundó su arma e hizo un gesto para que los otros agentes comenzaran a avanzar.

_Entonces, su teléfono empezó a vibrar._

_¿Qué demonios?, pensó_

Tara –que estaba justo detrás de él- mostraba en su cara la misma pregunta.

Matt verificó el identificador y vio que se trataba de Dave. "Rossi, estamos frente a la casa" Simmons habló a susurros. No quería advertir al sospechoso de su presencia

**El factor sorpresa era clave en estos casos.**

_"¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Es una trampa!"_

Y de hecho, alguien tenía preparada una sorpresa de bienvenida... Y fueron los agentes quienes la recibieron.

… …

En menos de una fracción de segundo, la mente de Matt Simmons evaluó la situación. Los dos hombres de SWAT ya habían derribado la puerta, un poco antes de que Rossi les advirtiera.

**Matthew sumó dos más dos… Y se dio cuenta de lo que les venía.**

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, usando su cuerpo para proteger a Lewis. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, "¡ATRAS!"

Vio que Tara, a pesar de su desconcierto, reaccionó de inmediato: Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Los otros miembros del SWAT comenzaron a retroceder también, excepto los dos compañeros que ya estaban dentro.

A continuación, una fuerte detonación se escuchó.

… …

El impacto de la explosión golpeó a Simmons por la espalda. El poderío de la onda expansiva era tal, que lo logró derribar -con todo su peso- encima de su compañera quien –instintivamente- se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

Un velo de oscuridad cubrió al instante a Matthew, alejándolo de la caliente pesadilla con la que se habían tropezado.

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**16.30 HRS.**

Los cuatro rehenes seguían sentados en el piso del elevador. Amy West había logrado distraerlos -durante un rato- con sus historias del corazón. Si no hubiese sido por el calor sofocante, las pequeñas lesiones que cada uno exhibía y la tensión inherente a la situación, el momento podría parecerse mucho a un encuentro social.

**_Pero no lo era._**

JJ había vuelto a comprobar su reloj. De acuerdo con el último movimiento, todavía contaban con cinco minutos más. Se puso de pie y se secó el sudor de las manos con el frente de su pantalón. "Debemos prepararnos. Nos quedan cinco minutos antes de la próxima…", vaciló un poco y entornó los ojos "_caída_"

La otra mujer miró su mano lesionada y se incorporó. "No sé si pueda agarrarme." De todas formas se afianzó a la barandilla con la mano que no tenía vendas

Ed se le acercó de forma protectora. "Tal vez pueda sujetarte" Amy respondió con un asentimiento

Charlie parecía resignado. "Tu jefa no nos volvió a llamar"

Aquella no era una pregunta, ni una acusación. Se sentía más como un lamento.

JJ suspiró en comprensión. "Sé que están trabajando muy duro. Conozco sus métodos... Nos sacarán a tiempo"

Quería infundirles la fe que tenía en sus colegas y amigos… Su familia.

… …

_Estaban tan concentrados en darse mutuo consuelo que no se dieron cuenta cuando el tablero del ascensor destelló a destiempo. _

… …

El tirón hacia abajo fue más largo que el primero, cinco plantas, quizá seis… Volaron sin control todo el trayecto hasta que, violentamente, la cabina infernal se detuvo y un silencio abrumador inundó el aire.

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

El salón de la mesa redonda estaba lleno de incertidumbre.

David Rossi no había renunciado a su intención de contactar a Matt. Penélope García tenía su propio teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras trataba de conectar con Tara Lewis, las manos le temblaban visiblemente.

Pero todos los esfuerzos parecían infructuosos. No se había sabido nada de ellos desde la explosión.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, mientras Penélope y Dave estaban ocupados localizando a sus agentes en el campo, Prentiss vio -con total impotencia- la imagen que venía desde el interior del ascensor y mostraba a sus rehenes cayendo, antes de tiempo.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

No quedó ningún agente que no se volviese en dirección de la pantalla que les mostraba la pesadilla que se estaba viviendo en la Torre del Reloj de la antigua oficina postal.

Una cosa había seguido a la otra: Primero pasó que el video del interior del elevador se fue a «negro», inmediatamente, un conjunto de gritos se oyó por los altavoces.

Ambas eran señales inequívocas de la continua tortura que el ignoto preparó para los rehenes.

… …

Reid consiguió ver hacia la pantalla un poco antes que se oscureciera la imagen: JJ y los civiles habían estado tomando posiciones para adelantarse a la crisis. Aun así, no lo lograron, la cabina se desplomó antes del plazo que pensaron que el perpetrador les tenían dado.

* * *

**LUKE **

_¡Lidiamos de nuevo con la visión de túnel!_, fue el pensamiento en la cabeza de Luke Alvez al tiempo que un conjunto de maldiciones se oyeron salir de la boca de su _«normalmente tranquilo»_ compañero de equipo.

Pero no fue sino hasta el instante en que Reid le estampó un golpe _-con el puño cerrado, a la primera superficie que se encontró por ahí-_ que éste decidió que debía llevarlo a un lado para intentar razonar con él

"¡Hermano, hay que calmarse!" le había dicho Alvez, poniéndole una mano el pecho y empujándolo fuera del escrutinio de los del SWAT

"Tenemos que hacer algo, Luke. Este sádico sigue alterando lo que sabemos… ¡Ya no atiende a ningún patrón! Los signos de descontrol que está dando podrían indicar que se dio cuenta que disfruta más improvisando… Y es capaz de precipitar el final de su juego… Y si es así, ¡la va a matar!"

"Lo sé… ¡Y no vamos a dejar que eso pase!…. Sacaremos a JJ y a los demás de ese ascensor"

"¡Esto nunca fue por justicia, ni siquiera venganza!" murmuró el genio, mientras se tallaba los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. "Sufre una sinforofilia extrema… Este hijo de p… Es narcisista y sádico. Disfruta con la tortura psicológica que nos da y el tormento emocional y físico de los rehenes… Tenemos que tomar la decisión, Luke… ¡Y eso es ya!"

"Está bien, Reid… ¡Tienes razón!... Tenemos que hacer algo" Luke dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro y volvió su atención a Spencer antes de decir "… Llegaron los de robótica" señaló con el brazo extendido hacia un todoterreno que iba entrando al lado de la calle que tenían dispuesta como aparcamiento

"Vamos allá" Reid ya estaba caminando para recibir a los recién llegados

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

Jennifer estaba mirando al techo, inmóvil.

El dolor en su cuerpo era el equivalente al que esperas tras una accidente de tránsito a gran velocidad: Había volado y aterrizado con brusquedad, al volver al suelo su cabeza soportó el fuerte rebote. Estaba bastante segura que varios moretones se mostrarían a lo largo de su cuerpo, sino ahora mismo, en los días posteriores.

Y sentía nauseas, muchas nauseas.

_Nada de eso era bueno._

La luz se había demorado en volver, dejándolos a ciegas por unos instantes adicionales, así que esperó a que el mundo a su alrededor «dejara de moverse» para intentar levantarse.

Se sentó, con un poco de dolor y dificultad.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a la mujer que se hallaba a su derecha

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Amy, pero hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza

"Dios, ¿cuándo terminará esto?" Preguntó Charlie frotándose el costado. No pretendía que alguien respondiera, fue sólo un desahogo a su frustración

Jennifer notó que Ed estaba boca abajo, en el suelo y no se estaba moviendo. "¿Oye, estás bien?"

El operador del elevador no dijo nada, pero movió su cabeza para asentir.

"¿Puedes moverte?" preguntó Charlie, sumándose a la preocupación de JJ

Amy se había mudado de donde estaba para quedar más cerca de él. Tocó su espalda y todos vieron cuando Ed se estremeció.

"¿Dónde te duele?" dijo JJ

"Estoy bien" respondió mintiendo. Levantó el torso con dificultad y se sentó. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos.

Charlie le hizo un gesto a JJ para que se fijara en la forma que el hombre mayor sostenía su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, tratando de no moverlo.

"¿Es tu brazo?" dijo JJ. "Déjame verlo" ofreció cuando avanzaba hasta él

"Estoy bien, chicos" respondió tranquilamente, pero un gesto de dolor se reflejó en su cara

"¡No estás bien!" fue la réplica de Amy. "¡Déjanos ayudarte!"

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

_¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? Las vidas de tres miembros del equipo están en peligro y el tiempo se nos agota…_

Los tres miembros del equipo que permanecían en el cuartel general, silenciosamente compartían el mismo temor pero, para la Jefa de la Unidad, la cosa era mucho peor: No quería ni pensar en que tendría que presidir el funeral de otro par agentes bajo su mando.

"Todavía nada" dijo Penélope en voz baja

Rossi estaba excesivamente cabreado. "Hay que informarles a Luke y Spencer de lo que está pasando... Si perdimos a Tara y a Matt, es posible que la única opción que nos quede sea darle luz verde al plan de Reid"

"¡Llámalos!" Prentiss le ordenó a su genio de la tecnología. "Infórmales que el sujeto está positivamente identificado como John Ruz, pero todavía no lo tenemos en custodia…"

Luego, la jefa de unidad clavó sus ojos en los de Dave. Esperaba contar con su aprobación debido a la contra-orden que iba a darle a García, "Pero Penélope, no les hables todavía de la explosión. No hasta que tengamos información confirmada"

Rossi entendió y le dio un guiño para mostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Enseguida complementó. "Envíales toda la información que tenemos sobre Ruz. Que Reid intente predecir su ubicación. Y dile a Luke que haga entrar a los robots al edificio. Si Ruz se está moviendo, es posible que no tenga los recursos técnicos para observar lo que estemos haciendo"

Prentiss, internamente agradeció al universo por poder contar -en ese momento- con la experiencia y claridad de David Rossi. En voz alta dijo "seguiré intentando hablar con Matt"

* * *

**INMEDIACIONES DE LA RESIDENCIA DE JOHN RUZ**

Todo estaba muy quieto: Una sensación de ingravidez y plenitud sobrecogedora lo acompañaba... Se sentía en paz: En paz y en silencio…

La suave y fragante hierba que adornaba el suelo era como una alfombra natural que acariciaba su piel… Disfrutó de la sensación húmeda de la tierra y la belleza de la naturaleza…

_Y de repente..._

Fue traído de regreso a la realidad: Humo espeso negreaba el cielo, gritos de dolor que provenía de diversas direcciones… Y una sensación de calor abrazador en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

… …

El agente Matthew Simmons abrió los ojos y se encontró con una columna de humo que manchaba un perfecto cielo azul. Y entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo más.

_JJ, el sospechoso… La bomba... ¡Tara!_

Se levantó del césped a trompicones. Los hombres del SWAT -que los acompañaron- corrían de un lado a otro, gritando entre si y dándose órdenes. Sangre manchando algunos de sus uniformes.

"¡Lewis!" gritó. No debía estar lejos. Recordaba haber caído encima de ella. Pero ¿dónde estaba ahora?

Y entonces, vio el cuerpo inmóvil de su colega, recostado boca abajo sobre la hierba. Su pelo oscuro cubriéndole el rostro.

Simmons corrió a su lado y se arrodilló. "¡Tara!, ¡Tara!… ¡Despierta, Tara!

Nada. Ningún sonido, ningún movimiento, ningún estremecimiento.

La sangre salía por un feo corte al costado de su cabeza. Matt revisó sus signos vitales: Pulso fuerte, incluso respiraba.

"¡Lewis!" gritó Simmons, sacudiéndola

A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia que se acercaba. "¡Necesito un médico! ¡Aquí!" Gritó en voz alta, agitando los brazos en el aire

Dos sanitaristas se acercaron velozmente a donde estaban, otros más corrieron en dirección al resto de heridos que estaban dispersos por el pequeño solar.

… …

Cuando los paramédicos se hicieron cargo de una Lewis inconsciente, Simmons se levantó y estudió la escena de la explosión. "Este malnacido ya sabía que veníamos… ¡Nos preparó una emboscada!"

"¡Señor!" Escuchó al rubio corpulento del SWAT cuando le hablaba. "Tenemos dos hombres muertos y tres heridos"

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó, cerrando los ojos

En ese momento, oyó un zumbido conocido. Buscó a prisa, a su alrededor y allí, en el suelo, encontró su teléfono. El agente del FBI lo agarró y respondió.

"¡Simmons!"

_"¡Gracias a Dios!" escuchó decir a Prentiss al otro lado de la línea. "¿Estas bién? ¿Cómo está Tara?"_

"Estoy bien, estamos vivos, pero Tara está inconsciente. Tiene un corte en la cabeza", dijo Matt, mirando a la inmóvil figura de su compañera, mientras los paramédicos la cargaban en la camilla. "Los médicos están trabajando en ella"

_"Bien. Nos reuniremos con ustedes en el hospital". Ese fue Rossi. Simmons se dio cuenta de que –probablemente- lo habían puesto en el altavoz_

"Está bien" dijo un cansado -y muy frustrado- Matt

"¡Señor, estamos listos para irnos!," informó uno de los paramédicos

Matthew se dio la vuelta y echó un último vistazo a la horrible escena de una casa en llamas, bomberos y policías corriendo, cuerpos manchados con sangre regados por el suelo. Luego dijo "esperen, voy con ella"

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

Los dos agentes de la UAC que comandaban el Centro de Control de Crisis, más dos técnicos-operadores del SWAT –a cargo de un robot artificiero y un dron de desactivación de bombas- formaban un círculo cerrado alrededor de la arquitecto Mariana Golden-Meyer, profesional encargada de las últimas reformas de la antigua Oficina Postal y la Torre del Reloj.

Un plano digital se mostraba en una Tablet que estaba en manos de la arquitecto Golden-Meyer. "El proyecto de la Organización Trump para renovar y convertir el edificio en un hotel de lujo, se inició al poco tiempo que nos concedieran su arrendamiento por sesenta años. Casi en simultáneo se dieron las aspiraciones políticas de _nuestro presidente_… Ahora «El-Presidente»…" las cejas de Mariana se elevaron con todo propósito

Lo mismo que la de los cuatro hombres que la acompañaban. La mujer no había dejado de pavonearse con los agentes desde su llegada.

Ella siguió. "… Ya saben cómo es todo… El «Señor Presidente» quería creer que aunque se mudaría a vivir en la Casa Blanca, nunca dejaría de ser un empresario… Por eso nos pidió que hiciéramos algunos «accesos secretos» para poder ir y venir a algunas de sus propiedades, mientras era el gran jefe de todo"

"Entonces… Tenemos este corredor para introducir el robot sin ser detectado por las cámaras de vigilancia" Luke punteó encima de la Tablet para mostrar la ruta que le interesaba

"Si, por supuesto" Dijo Golden-Meyer sin titubear

"¿Y estos ductos de aire acondicionado podrían servirnos para hacer pasar el dron?" Reid señaló otra parte «reservada» de la edificación

… …

En ese momento, el móvil de Alvez timbró y tanto él como Reid dieron unos pocos pasos para poner distancia entre ellos y las otras tres personas. "Háblanos García, estás en altavoz"

_"Chicos, tenemos un problema"_

Luke y Reid intercambiaron miradas. Fue Reid el primero que reaccionó: ¿Qué?… ¡Ahora!"

_"John Ruz es nuestro hombre, pero Tara y Matt no lograron ponerlo en custodia."_ Ambos perfiladores percibieron la vacilación en la voz de su analista, lo que los hizo despertar sus alarmas

"¿Por qué no está en custodia? Dijo Alvez

"¿Qué está mal, García?" Reid había hablado casi al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre

_"Estamos trabajando en ello" _

_Esa respuesta -junto con la falta de glamour en la misma- le dejó bastante claro a Spencer Reid que algo realmente malo había pasado. Luke parecía pensar igual._

Pero Penélope no los dejó ni respirar. _"Rossi quiere que les envíe toda la información de Ruz. Tú, niño genio, llámanos cuando sepas cuál será su próxima madriguera y tú, novato, mete a los robots a limpiar el edificio. Hay que sacar a nuestra chica de ese elevador, lo más rápido posible. Los llamaré pronto"_

La llamada terminó, dejando a ambos perfiladores con cara de _qué-está-pasando._

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

"Creo que tu hombro está dislocado" JJ había declarado después de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Ed, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. "Lo siento" ella se disculpó por causarle dolor

"¡Genial! Y ahora qué vamos a hacer." El sarcasmo llenó la voz de Charlie, lo que parecía una constante pero, sorprendió a todos cuando agregó. "Entre tú y yo no vamos a poder sostener a estos dos" hablaba de JJ y él mismo en relación a sus compañeros lesionados

Era impresionante ver como el chico que parecía tan apático al principio, finalmente se transformó en un protector.

JJ sonrió agradecida por ese cambio, en seguida habló a Ed. "Vamos a intentar ponerlo en su lugar"

La agente rubia apreció un poco de incertidumbre en la mirada del amable señor, pero al cabo de un par de latidos lo vio asentir.

"¡Muy bien!… ¡Vamos a hacerlo!"

* * *

** UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUÁNTICO, VA**

De vuelta en el cuartel general, todos se sintieron aliviados al saber que sus compañeros seguían vivos. Prentiss ordenó de inmediato: "¡Nos vamos al hospital!"

García creyó necesario aclarar "¿iré también?"

"Si, Penélope… Vienes con nosotros… ¡Tenemos que mantener el fuerte unido!…" le dijo Rossi desde la puerta. "Ya es hora de pararle los pies a este imbécil"

* * *

**Es usted una caja de sorpresa... De esas que uno mejor no abre, **

**no vaya a ser que descubra la sorpresa que esconden.**

**-Sabia decisión. **

**_-Carlos Ruiz Zafón_**_ del libro: _**_El laberinto de los espíritus_**_ (2016) _


	8. Capitulo 7: Avances y retrocesos

**CAPITULO 7: Avances… y retrocesos**

* * *

**BETHESDA, MD**

La sala de emergencia estaba llena de gente. Enfermeras y médicos correteaban, tratando a los distintos pacientes.

El agente Matt Simmons paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, metido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras aguardaba por una actualización acerca de la condición de Tara Lewis.

Su compañera no había recuperado la conciencia durante el viaje al hospital.

… …

"¡Matt!"

Oyó su nombre y se dio la vuelta para ver a Prentiss, Rossi y García entrando por las puertas del área de urgencias.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Penélope preocupada. No lo había abrazado porque tenía las manos ocupadas con su portátil abierto.

"Estoy bien" les dijo a todos. "Todavía no sé nada de Tara"

"Iré a ver si las enfermeras tienen algo que decirnos" Prentiss empezó a andar hacia el mesón de información

Simmons suspiró y le preguntó a Dave: "¿Cómo supiste que era una trampa?"

"Nos llamó" respondió Rossi

"¡Hijo de p…!" exclamó Matt. "Asesinó a dos del SWAT"

"¡Tara está despierta!" Emily les informó haciendo un gesto para que se le unieran

… … … …

"Me he estado preguntando… ¿Cómo fue que supo que íbamos a su casa?" Simmons le había dicho a Lewis mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la camilla donde reposaba

Ella aún esperaba por que le dieran unas puntadas en la herida en su cabeza. La misma había sido taponada –momentáneamente- con gasa y adhesivos.

Tara entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando.

Matt continuó. "Lo que quiero decir, es que supo exactamente cuándo íbamos a buscarlo… Es demasiada coincidencia, para ser una coincidencia"

"¿Piensas que nos ha estado observando?" La mente de Rossi ya estaba trabajando

"¿Nos tiene pirateados?... ¡Este imbécil!… " La cara de García mutó a rojo y empezó a teclear furiosamente en busca de algún troyano

"¡Espera! No… ¡No es eso!" El rostro de Tara mostró su comprensión en la situación, pero Simmons, Prentiss, Rossi y García necesitaban una explicación

"¿Te importa explicarlo?" Pidió su Jefa

"Cuando Matt y yo fuimos a Ascensores LUX, la mujer de la oficina de Recursos Humanos no estaba dispuesta a darnos ningún tipo de información. Nos repetía que ninguno de sus empleados encajaba en la descripción"

"¡Así es!... Lo recuerdo…" Simmons estuvo de acuerdo. "Nos dijo que su lista de trabajadores era muy larga y que sería casi imposible repasarla a tiempo"

"La señorita Martin estuvo todo el tiempo como tratándonos de convencer que debíamos mirar para otra parte" Tara terminó su explicación

"Pero yo encontré a nuestro sospechoso en esa lista" declaró García

"Es por eso que vas a buscar toda la información que encuentres sobre la señorita Martin y vas a enviárnosla… … ¡Nos vamos!" Prentiss le hizo un gesto a Rossi y Simmons

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" les dijo Tara, intentando salir de la camilla

"¡Te quedas!" Rossi le hizo un gesto hacía la herida abierta, recordándole que eso debía ser atendido antes. "Enviaremos a Anderson por ustedes… Nos reuniremos en el Centro de Control de Crisis"

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

"¡Maldita sea!... … ¡Hijo de p..!" Ed había gritado con fuerza cuando JJ y Charlie lograron posicionar el hueso en el lugar correcto _–y al tercer intento-_

"Lo siento, lo siento" Jennifer se disculpó jadeando

"¡Jesucristo!… ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!" Charlie exclamó sorprendido. "… En serio, agente… ¡Eres la Mujer Maravilla!," sonrió satisfecho

Ed seguía acariciándose el hombro. Pero parecía más aliviado.

"¡Toma!" Amy le ofreció la última ración de agua que les quedaba. Él la acepto agradecido

* * *

**EN LA BUSQUEDA DE CLARA MARTIN**

**17.10 HR**

David Rossi conducía -a todo lo que daba el motor- con las luces y sirenas encendidas, abriéndose paso en el pesado tráfico, cerca de la hora punta.

En el asiento del pasajero viajaba Matt Simmons y en el de atrás, la Jefa de Unidad.

_El altavoz del vehículo transmitía la información que les daba su analista "Ya llamé a Ascensores LUX. Me dijeron que la señorita Martin reportó una emergencia familiar y se retiró hará una hora y media"_

_"Fue después que salimos de ahí" Tara creyó oportuno precisar _

"Danos su dirección" dijo Rossi, maniobrando para adelantar a un coche rojo

_"Ya está programada en su navegador" _

_"Anderson está con nosotros" nuevamente intervino Lewis. "Los esperamos con Alvez y Reid"_

La llamada terminó.

… …

"¿Crees que vamos a encontrarla ahí?" Preguntó Simmons mirando a su chofer

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" contestó Rossi, pisando el acelerador

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**17.15 HRS**

Spencer Reid dividía su concentración en dos tareas: Revisar la información conocida de Ruz y monitorear lo que sucedía en el elevador.

Por lo que estaba viendo: El método del ignoto estaba teniendo una nueva desviación… No sabía si era algo malo o bueno. Ya que alcanzaron el minuto cuarenta y cinco y no sobrevino el ascenso esperado.

Luke caminó en el área donde él se hallaba.

"¿Qué tienen los de robótica?" preguntó Reid, alzando la cara en dirección de su colega

"Metimos al dron de forma segura pero, a menos que ese ascensor se mueva dos plantas hacia arriba no podremos hacer mucho… Tenemos bloqueada la única entrada por la que podemos hacer pasar al otro robot sin que sea detectado por las cámaras… El maldito desgraciado nos tiene de manos atadas" se quejó Alvez poniéndose delante de la pantalla para observar a su amiga "¿Cómo está todo ahí?" Vio a JJ sentada al lado del operador del ascensor

"Acaba de reparar un hombro dislocado" pese a lo malo del contexto, Spencer no pudo evitar mostrar todo el orgullo que sentía por ella

_Jennifer Jareau, una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, aún en las peores circunstancias, seguía siendo valiente… Una heroína_

* * *

**RESIDENCIA DE CLARA MARTIN**

**17.25 HRS**

Rossi detuvo la camioneta frente a la residencia de Clara Martin. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, el trio de agentes salió del vehículo y tomaron escaleras arriba, hacia la entrada principal de la vivienda.

"¡Clara Martin, FBI!" Gritó Emily Prentiss, mientras llamaba a la puerta

Esperaron unos segundos, sin recibir contestación.

Prentiss lo intentó de nuevo. "¡Clara Martin! ¡FBI! ¡Abre la puerta! Queremos hablar contigo"

David Rossi miró a través de las ventanas, sin observar movimiento alguno: No se oía un solo sonido. La casa parecía vacía.

Los tres agentes desenfundaron sus armas y se prepararon para hacer su entrada. Rossi miró a Matt y asintió. Simmons pateó con fuerza la puerta y dijo: "¡FBI! ¡Clara Martin, muéstrate!"

Al pasar el umbral, se encontraron en la sala de estar, donde nada parecía sospechoso o fuera de lugar. Continuaron peinando el resto de la casa. Primero, la cocina. La puerta trasera estaba cerrada y no había señales de la mujer que buscaban. A continuación, tomaron el pasillo que conducía al resto de las habitaciones.

Simmons señaló un portarretratos que quedó roto en el suelo. Rossi y Prentiss se miraron entre sí cuando empezaron a observar los signos de lucha.

Mantuvieron el sigilo mientras avanzaban.

Encontraron una puerta cerrada. Matt colocó la mano en el tirador de la misma y Rossi se posicionó para entrar. De seguido, irrumpieron en la habitación principal.

"¡Oh Dios!" Prentiss se quedó sin aliento ante la vista delante de ella

… …

Sobre una cama deshecha yacía el cuerpo -sin vida- de la señorita Clara Martin. La habían apuñalado en múltiples ocasiones y tenía un corte en la garganta que casi logró decapitarla. Sus ojos abiertos y sin vida miraban fijos al techo.

Matt se acercó al cadáver "Rossi, mira su cara". Tenía dos cortes en forma cruzada, encima de su boca. _Una equis_

"¡No digas nada!" declaró Rossi

El mensaje había sido entregado: Clara Martin no iba a hablar… Nunca más.

"¡Esto fue excesivo!" señaló Simmons

"Y muy personal… ¡Hay que decírselo a Reid!" dijo Prentiss sacando su teléfono

En ese momento, escucharon el rechinar de unos neumáticos sobre el asfalto y algo -tan pesado como una roca- rompió la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban, llenándola de humo.

"¡Cúbranse!" grito Simmons agachándose detrás de un armario

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**17.25 HRS**

Diez minutos habían pasado de la hora en que -se suponía- iba a producirse el segundo ascenso. Permanecieron en posición por un rato, sin perder de vista el tablero.

"¿Terminó?" se aventuró a decir Charlie con un poco de duda

"No lo sé, es posible" JJ no podía afirmar o desmentir nada. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo "¡Rayos!" le gruñó a la aparato. Estaba completamente inservible

_¡Por supuesto! Lo tuvo guardado en la parte posterior de su pantalón y fue su espalda la que soportó todo el impacto en el movimiento anterior, habría sido un milagro si no se hubiese estrellado. _

Suspiró y vio a la videocámara, luego estiró la mano y pulsó el botón de alarma.

_"¡Agente Jareau!" la saludó una voz masculina del otro lado, no su Jefa_

Trató de esconder su desconcierto, por el bien de los demás. "Necesito comunicarme con los miembros de mi unidad…" dijo en tono profesional

Como una ocurrencia tardía, agitó el móvil en su mano, no de forma que se volviera una señal obvia -capaz de ser captada por el ignoto- pero sí lo suficientemente clara como para alguno de los perfiladores.

Ellos sabrían qué hacer.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

_Cuatro miembros del equipo de élite de la UAC, ya formaban parte del grupo de trabajo apostado en las adyacencias de la Torre del Reloj._

Tara Lewis y Luke Alvez montaban guardia junto a los operadores de robótica quienes se hallaban _haciendo su magia_. Penélope García y Spencer Reid, juntaron esfuerzos para descifrar a John Ruz y poder adelantarse a su próximo movimiento.

**… …**

**17.25 HRS**

**SPENCER**

Reid estaba mirando a la pantalla, cuando JJ pulsó el botón en el tablero del elevador. Segundos después…

"¡Dr. Reid!" se dirigió a él el analista técnico del SWAT -quien vivía bajo la intimidante sombra de Penélope García-. "La agente Jareau pide hablar con ustedes"

Spencer estuvo a punto de usar el altavoz del elevador, pero notó el gesto de JJ. Se volvió sobre su propia analista "García, revisa si alguno de los civiles tiene móvil y está encendido"

"Estoy en ello, guapo" introdujo los comandos necesarios y un alerta se produjo en la pantalla. "Un momento… Un momento… … Allí esta: Tenemos un ganador…"

* * *

**RESIDENCIA DE CLARA MARTIN**

**17.30 HRS**

Pese al humo que rebosaba la habitación -y un ataque incontrolable de tos- Simmons se levantó del suelo para ver lo que se parecía –muchísimo- a un artefacto explosivo.

Hizo caso omiso de las protestas de Rossi _-que le decía que se quedara en dónde estaba-_ y se acercó al dispositivo que, al alcanzarlo, emitió una ruidosa explosión…

No hubo detonación sino ruido… Uno ensordecedor que lo cogió desprevenido y activó su instinto de preservación: Había reaccionado rápidamente y terminó lanzándose al suelo.

"Matt, ¿estás bien?" Al cabo, gritó Prentiss, preocupada

Simmons no mostró signos de reconocimiento de la pregunta de su Jefa, de hecho, no podía oír nada, nada más que el latido de su corazón a toda carrera.

El agente de más experiencia entre ellos corrió al lado del más joven presente y lo agarró del brazo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien". Simmons tenía sus ojos fijos en el dispositivo. "¡Hijo de p…!" exclamó

_Del artefacto -parecido a una bomba- se levantó un pequeño palo… Que tenía una banderita con la palabra "¡BOOM!" impresa en ella_

"¡Este bastardo me está cansando!" Rossi renegó

Prentiss entendía la frustración que sentían los dos, pero no podía detenerse en la ira o la autocompasión. Se les acababa el tiempo. "¡Vamos! Tenemos que reunir al equipo y revisar lo que nos tienen Alvez y Reid"

Simmons asintió y se levantó

"Llama a García. Que envía un equipo forense aquí", Rossi sugirió a la agente principal

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**17.32 HRS**

El cuarteto de rehenes se rindió al cansancio y se instaló en el suelo, una vez más.

Habían pasado dos largos minutos desde que JJ intentó llegar a sus compañeros de forma infructuosa. El agente que había hablado con ella sólo le dijo que esperara… No le explicó qué o a quién… Solo un sucinto -y bastante ambiguo-: _"Espere atenta, Agente Jareau"_

_¡¿Atenta a qué?!_

Y a falta de alguna pista mejor, se sentó en silencio y esperó.

_… …_

Todos estaban muy callados. _Un silencio más bien cómodo._ Se podía decir que cada uno de ellos se había tomado un minuto para sí mismo.

Amy tenía su morral entre las piernas –o lo que quedaba de él-. Era un gran bolso de color rosa pálido, con compartimientos.

Y ya no tenía dentro ni agua ni alimentos.

… …

_Otro minuto pasó, y JJ había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces miró a la cámara en busca de una respuesta. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada._

… …

"¡Tu bolso!" señaló Charlie con el ceño arrugado

"¿Qué?" dijo Amy

"Se está alumbrando"

Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia donde el chico punteaba.

Enseguida, Amy West entendió lo que pasaba y abrió su morral "es mi móvil… Trabajo en una biblioteca… Siempre lo dejo en silencio pero tengo una hija…" se encogió de hombros "… Tiene esta especie de «tono» de llamada que hace destellar la luz de la pantalla si se trata de uno mis contactos prioritarios"

Sacó el aparto y vio que el número en el identificador no estaba –ni siquiera- en su lista, sin embargo: Actuaba como un contacto con privilegios.

Jennifer se había acercado lo suficiente para leer el serial del remitente de la llamada. Le sonrió a Amy y le extendió la mano.

Cuando descolgó, reconoció de inmediato la otra voz.

_"¡JJ!" _

"¡Lo entendiste, Spence!" sonrió, si se quiere, con candidez

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

"Lo mismo me pregunto"

_"Estamos muy cerca, ten paciencia. Aguanta un poco más… Lo estás haciendo muy bien"_

"No quiero escuchar eso, quiero saber… " Levantó los ojos a la cámara a sabiendas que él la miraba y también podía leerla: Estaba cansada y un poco desesperada

_"¿Por qué no se movieron?"_

"Ujuhm"

_"Jennifer… No puedo darte esa información… ¡No-puedo!… Lo sabes… … Solo confía en mí… Esto terminará pronto… Te sacaré de ahí… Tengo que dejarte ahora"_

La llamada concluyó.

"¡¿Qué paso?!" ese fue Ed

"Tenemos que aguantar… Un poco más"

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**Area de robótica (Escuadrón Antibombas)**

**17.32 HRS.**

Pául Morton, el agente del SWAT y operador del dron de desactivación de bombas (aparato al que todos los miembros de esa unidad denominaban «Doggy») estaba sentado tras una consola –muy parecida a la de los videojuegos- y portando gafas de las diseñada para experiencias de "realidad virtual".

También había una pantalla que mostraba los recorridos y el trabajo de «Doggy» –en tiempo real-, la que fue usada para el beneficio de Luke, Tara y todos los demás.

"Ya no podemos hacer más…" Dijo Paul después de un rato. "Voy a sacarlo para revisarle las baterías." Debido a lo complejo de su funcionamiento y lo novedoso del diseño, «Doggy» carecía de un largo plazo de autonomía. Sus baterías debían ser recargadas o removidas tras media hora de vuelo, que era lo que estaba sucediendo

Luke estaba satisfecho. Pese a que no habían podido terminar el trabajo, ya estaban neutralizadas algunas de las cargas de C4, sobre todo las distribuidas en las plantas superiores a donde se anclaba –actualmente- el elevador.

"Necesitamos que «Billy» entre" murmuró Constantin, el agente-operador del robot artificiero (y compañero de «Doggy»).

El trabajo conjunto de ambos recursos era vital si querían crear una ruta segura para la evacuación de los rehenes.

… …

"¿Por qué cambió el patrón?" El Sargento Arthur Bloch le preguntó a los perfiladores, con la mirada fija en el edificio

Tara y Luke estaban a punto de ofrecerle una explicación salvo que, en ese momento, un hombre -de unos treinta y pocos años- irrumpió en el puesto de robótica, ubicado en las afueras de la tienda de campaña que funcionaba como cuartel general, sorprendiendo a los agentes y burlando los controles de seguridad.

Lucía agitado.

Los agentes respondieron a dicha intrusión, desenfundando las armas y apuntándolas en su contra.

"¡Manos arriba, rodillas al suelo!"

* * *

**"Resulta que la vida no era solo empujar, ni un juego de dudosos espejismos. No había que perderse dando vueltas en una puerta giratoria, ni desconfiar de todos los reflejos, ni creer cualquier cosa sólo porque la imagen parecía verdadera. Había que encontrar el punto justo donde azar y destino son lo mismo, el exacto momento en que la puerta giratoria te ofrece una salida."**

― Amalia Bautista


	9. Capitulo 8: Azar: Un milagro disfrazado

**A/N:** Mi sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han tenido la amabilidad de enviar un mensaje privado con sus comentarios, así como a quienes se toman su tiempo para dejarme una revisión (incluso para ti Diana, a quien no puedo responder al privado)

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: El azar, un milagro disfrazado**

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**17.32 HRS.**

"¿Por qué cambió el patrón?" El Sargento Arthur Bloch le preguntó a los perfiladores, con la mirada fija en el edificio

Tara y Luke estaban a punto de ofrecerle una explicación salvo que, en ese momento, un hombre -de unos treinta y pocos años- irrumpió en el puesto de robótica, ubicado en las afueras de la tienda de campaña que funcionaba como cuartel general, sorprendiendo a los agentes y burlando los controles de seguridad.

Lucía agitado.

Los agentes respondieron a dicha intrusión, desenfundando las armas y apuntándolas en su contra.

"¡Manos arriba, rodillas al suelo!"

"¡Bajen las armas!, ¡no me disparen!, ¡estoy desarmado!" dijo el hombre levantando los brazos y dejándose caer contra el pavimento

Ninguno de los agentes presentes bajó la guardia, excepto Tara quien había notado que no representaba una amenaza sino, todo lo contrario, parecía abatido.

"Soy la Agente Tara Lewis, del FBI" se identificó, dando un paso al frente y guardando su glock. "¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

"Me llamo Mark… Mark Hamilton… Mi mejor amiga está ahí" dirigió su vista a la Torre del Reloj y de regreso a Lewis, "su nombre es Amy… Amy West… Quiero saber lo que pasa… No pueden seguir negándose a darnos información… Soy abogado y conozco mis derechos"

… …

Reid, que había estado al teléfono con JJ, vio la conmoción en el área donde estaban los de robótica, acabó de golpe la llamada, desenfundó su arma y se apresuró para apoyarlos.

Alcanzó a escuchar la declaración que dio el intruso.

Desaceleró el paso y, _–dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros de equipo con un gesto tranquilizador de su mano-_ intervino y dijo: "¡Me haré cargo!"

… …

_Luke Alvez captó la señal de Reid y, de inmediato, se volvió en dirección de los otros agentes para hacerles el ademán de guardar las armas._

… …

Spencer, que ya estaba cerca de Mark –y prácticamente encima de él-, lo miró con un gesto severo. Metió su revolver en la funda de su cinturón y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Señor Hamilton, soy el Dr. Spencer Reid, del FBI. ¡Acompáñeme!"

Mark asintió y caminó con él, hasta un claro con sillas de plástico, puestas a un lado de la tienda de campaña.

Tara, lo siguió también.

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**18.25 HRS.**

"¿Crees que realmente estemos cerca de salir de aquí?" Preguntó Charlie, pacíficamente

"No lo sé… Espero que sí" Jennifer no deseaba darles falsas esperanza

"Bueno… Porque me estoy sintiendo un poco mareado… Es posible que necesite uno de esos dulces…"

Ed sacó una pastilla de menta del bolsillo de su camisa y se la dio a Charlie. Las habían ahorrado en previsión de otro episodio de hipoglucemia.

… …

"¡Voy a llamar a Mark!" Amy declaró en un susurro, después de un rato, mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono. "Si no salimos de esta, al menos quiero que sepa que lo amo…"

"¡Saldremos!" le prometió Ed

"¿Y si no?"

"¡Tienes que serenarte!" dijo JJ, "no nos han movido en un rato, pensemos que significa algo bueno, ¡seamos optimistas!"

Amy suspiró y asintió. Al cabo, volvió a hablar. "¿Sabes algo?" Levantó la mirada hacia JJ

La agente rubia negó con su cabeza, en respuesta.

"Les dije que Mark me confesó su amor… … Y que estoy intentando reunir el valor para plantearle el divorcio a Chris… … Pero lo que no les dije, es que –todavía- no le he contado a Mark lo que siento por él… …"

Charlie alzó una ceja. JJ y Ed se miraron entre sí.

Ella siguió. "¡Es complicado!... El día que me confesó su amor fue una especie de «desliz»." Hizo una pausa. Se detuvo un par de segundos, como si estuviese contemplando en su mente la totalidad del panorama, entonces continuó. "Pienso que se sintió avergonzado después, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta… Ya saben: Soy una mujer casada, con un esposo, una hija…"

"Y la casita de tus sueños… Con el enorme patio y el jardín con flores…" señaló el hombre más joven, quien parecía no saber lo que era la sutileza

Ed no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de sí mismo.

"Si, si… ¡Todo eso!" Amy vio a los dos hombres con la boca abierta y expresión «incrédula». Así y todo no se detuvo. "Lo cierto es que Mark siguió actuando como un caballero y hasta quiso convencerme de que lo que dijo no fue en serio… Que todo eso era agua pasada y que no había necesidad de darle más vueltas, ni convertirlo en un problema"

"Pero tú no pudiste soltar el tema, ¿verdad?" preguntó JJ, con voz clínica

"¡Por supuesto, no!" Sonrió sin alegría. "¿Cómo crees que me sentía después de caer en cuenta que _«__el amor de mi vida__»_… Ese que creía que estaba bastante muerto y enterrado, no lo era… Estaba más vivo que nunca: _Vivito y coleando_(*)…. La cabeza me iba a explotar de solo preguntarme si lo que tenía en mi presente era lo que quería para mi futuro… Si esperaba ser feliz, ¡realmente feliz!, cuando mi hija por fin creciera e hiciera su propia vida, y yo me quedara en casa sola con su padre… Noche y día me preguntaba si la que tengo es la vida que quiero… ¡Lo que Chris y yo merecemos!... ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y tan cómoda?!... Jamás me proyecté en un futuro diferente al que se iba construyendo… Al que las circunstancias me iban acomodando… Nunca pensé que pudieran existir otras posibilidades…"

_JJ respiró hondo y desvió la vista hacia el suelo_.

Charlie le ofreció su visto bueno. "¡Ves, es lo que traté de decirte!…" usó su dedo para apuntar a Amy en el rostro. "No seas tan dura contigo… Si este tío, Chris, es de veras un buen hombre, dale su libertad… ¡Y ya verás!… ¡Te lo agradecerá al final"

"¡Voy a llamar a Mark!" empezó a dibujar el patrón de desbloqueo en la pantalla de inicio de su móvil

"¡Espera!" Ed la detuvo. "Hablarás con él... ¡A la cara!… Cuando nos saquen"

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**18.25 HRS.**

_Un par de minutos atrás, el equipo de la UAC se había reagrupado._

Penélope estaba sentada en su área de trabajo improvisada, dentro de la tienda de campaña. Prentiss y el resto de perfiladores, de pie a su alrededor.

"¡Sí!, Reid y yo hemos analizado sus finanzas, conexiones y desenterrado todos los cyber esqueletos que el _tipo malo_ y Clara Martin tenían en sus armarios"

"¿Y?" Alentó Prentiss

"Bueno, vimos lo que ya sabíamos, pero…" miró a Reid, antes de regresar su atención hacia su ordenador… "Nuestro genio encontró una conexión que no se mostró -a primera vista- en mi investigación"

Spencer tomó el relevo para llevarlos al punto. "Clara Martin y John Ruz eran medio-hermanos"

Emily hizo contacto visual con Reid y le aseguró. "¡Te lo dije!… Fue un asesinato muy personal"

El genio le dio un asentimiento.

García siguió. "Y es aquí en donde las cosas se ponen jugosas. Resulta que el padre del _tipo malo _tuvo un romance con la madre de Clara... Pero el _señor Ruz_ no quiso formar parte de la vida de su hija y no le dio su apellido. Pero es ahí donde entra el destino y resulta que su hermano y ella se conocieron, poco antes del accidente donde murió su sobrino"

"¿Hay más?" preguntó Rossi con desgano. Desde dónde él lo veía, un montón de detalles sórdidos no hacían la diferencia en el caso. Tenía la esperanza que no fuera lo único que sus dos genios particulares lograran desenmarañar durante el largo trabajo de la tarde

García sonrió. "Por supuesto que hay más, mi querido recién-casado… o debería decir casado por cuarta vez, con la tercera…"

"¡Penélope!, al grano" refunfuñó el italiano

"¡Bien!... Logré encontrar dos direcciones más conectadas tanto a John Ruz como a su media hermana. Ambas dentro de un radio de diez millas"

Dos puntos rojos se iluminaron en un mapa interactivo que apareció en el extremo izquierdo de la misma pantalla en donde se reproducía el video del elevador.

"¿Hay forma de descartar alguna dirección?" Preguntó Tara, siendo práctica

García se desinfló. "¡No! Me temo que no podemos descartar ninguna"

"¡Pero están en sentidos totalmente opuesto!" Simmons se quejó "nos tomará unos diez o quince minutos llegar a cualquiera de las dos… Tiempo que no tenemos", empezó a deambular, incapaz de permanecer de brazos cruzados por un segundo más

Prentiss compartía el malestar, pero sabía que regodearse en el problema no era ninguna solución. "Lo sé… Y también sé que su conducta _únicamente_ nos ha servido para identificarlo…" subrayó. "Y como hasta ahora, no tenemos ninguna pista conductual que nos permita saber en dónde se encuentra, agotaremos todas las opciones que nos queden"

Luke se veía abatido. "Este imbécil nos ha llevado la delantera todo el día… Y a menos que cometa un error no estamos ni cerca de detenerlo"

"No podemos sentarnos a esperar por un error…" argumentó Reid, con el entrecejo contraído. Desviando sus ojos a la imagen de JJ -en el video en directo- murmuró, "no, a ese precio"

"No lo haremos, Spencer" Rossi le aseguró al genio, enseguida puso a todos a trabajar. "En este momento vamos a hacer lo que está en nuestras manos… Agotaremos todos los esfuerzos con los del escuadrón antibombas y Tú…" señaló a Simmons. "Tú y yo iremos a una dirección," luego punteó sobre Luke Alvez. "Tú y Tara van a la otra..."

Prentiss mostró su acuerdo con un cabeceo.

… …

**ESCUADRON ANTI-BOMBAS (EQUIPO DE ROBOTICA)**

**18.35 HRS.**

"Paul, gira hacia las tres en punto" Constantin Moore, operador del robot artificiero –quien seguía esperando que le dieran luz verde para meter a «Billy» al edificio- había estado sentado, a un lado de la consola de su otro compañero.

«Doggy» realizaba su tercer vuelo de reconocimiento y, a través de la pantalla, Constantin alcanzó a ver un objeto _extraño_ -en el techo del elevador- que atrajo inmediatamente su atención.

Paul movió los controles y posicionó al dron en la dirección correcta.

"¡Demonios!" murmuraron casi al mismo tiempo, pero Constatin fue el que aclaró "tiene una bomba temporizada conectada a las puertas" miró el reloj en su muñeca y realizó el cálculo mental "….Si no la desarmamos, se detonará a las 19.30"

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**18.35 HRS.**

Dentro del elevador se podía escuchar el zumbido inconfundible que emitían las hélices de un pequeño avión no tripulado.

La primera vez que lo habían sentido, JJ fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar que alguno mostrara signos de reconocimiento. Había cogido el móvil de Amy y tecleó en una aplicación de escritura: **«****DRON POLICIAL****»**

Fue de esa misma manera, a través de un texto, que había compartido con ellos el hecho que el perpetrador podía escucharlos.

Y tras varias horas de calvario, los civiles -finalmente- habían sido «educados» para responder a la crisis.

_Pero nunca parecía lo suficiente._

Siendo las **18.45 Hrs** de uno de los peores días de sus vidas. Mientras los tres civiles permanecían sentados en el suelo de la cabina, JJ se puso de pie para estirar las piernas, en el mismo segundo que el ignoto escogió para hacerlos ascender a máxima velocidad.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**18.45 HRS.**

"¡Maldita sea se están moviendo, se están moviendo!" fue el gritó de Paul, apresurándose a maniobrar con el dron

Esa misma exclamación atrajo la atención del único civil dentro de la instalación.

… …

En su prisa por levantarse, Mark Hamilton volcó la silla a donde Tara y Reid le habían autorizado a permanecer. Se movió velozmente por dentro del espacio plagado de agentes y fue a dar hasta la pantalla que mostraba el interior del elevador en el que su amiga estaba encerrada.

Delante de la pantalla habían tres agentes: Una rubia con anteojos que se llevó una mano al corazón, otra castaña con una expresión consternada, y el agente Reid, que ya conocía, que tenía la mandíbula apretada.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" murmuró con los ojos como platos

_Los tres miembros de la unidad se volvieron al sonido de su voz._

* * *

**BUSQUEDA DE JOHN RUZ**

**18.45 HRS.**

Dos todoterreno negro venían de vuelta al Centro de Control de Crisis. Cada uno de ellos cumplía con una distancia aproximada de diez millas, por dos carreteras diferentes.

Ninguno era portador de buenas noticias.

"Tenemos menos de una hora para encontrar a este bastardo." Desde el asiento del pasajero del vehículo conducido por el Agente Alvez, Tara Lewis habló para su chofer -y el manos libres que los ligaba al otro todoterreno donde viajaban Rossi y Simmons-

_"¡No voy a ser amable con este imbécil!" la irritada voz de Rossi juró en el altavoz_

_"Hay que sacar a los rehenes de una vez por todas" Simmons se comprometió_

-Sin una ubicación precisa, resultaba una quimera el aferrarse al deseo de atrapar a Ruz antes del plazo que les tenía dado y evitar la última caída con su detonación-

"¡Vamos a llamar a Emily!" respondió Luke sosteniendo el volante mucho más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacía

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**18.47 HRS**

_La luz volvió a la cabina del elevador._

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué es eso?" exclamó Charlie Martínez al ver la mancha roja que descendía desde una de las paredes laterales hasta el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al descubrir a quien pertenecía la sangre

"¡Jennifer!... ¡Jennifer!... ¡Jennifer, despierta!..." ignorando su propia situación, Amy West se había arrastrado a un lado de la agente. "¿Está muerta?... ¡No puede estar muerta!... … ¡Vamos, amiga… Reacciona!"

_JJ había estado de pie cuando inició el movimiento y perdió el equilibrio con la violencia del mismo. No pudo evitar cuando el costado de su cabeza se golpeó con una de las barandillas. Finalmente, aterrizó en el suelo, inconsciente. _

Ed ya estaba ayudando, también. "¡Tiene pulso!" declaró luego de verificarlo en su cuello

"Y está respirando" el otro hombre colocó su reloj cerca de su boca para comprobarlo

"¡Dios mío!... ¡Pero sangra tanto!"

"¡Respira, Amy!" suplicó Charlie, "no ganamos nada si te desmayas también"

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**18.47 HRS.**

Penélope García había estado conteniendo las lágrimas mientras observaba cómo su querida amiga yacía en el suelo rodeada por los tres civiles con los que la estaban reteniendo.

_¡Gracias a Dios, parecía que solo estaba desmayada!_

A su lado se hallaba Prentiss, quien había ordenado a todos mantener la calma, en la espera de que JJ reaccionara.

_Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensó Emily en sus adentros._

Un poco más atrás de ellas, se encontraba Reid, quien sujetaba a Hamilton, inmovilizándolo. Había tenido que asirlo por los brazos -desde la parte posterior- cuando atestiguó el más reciente calvario de los rehenes en el elevador.

Bueno, al principio, había intentado desalojarlo pero opuso una resistencia férrea, así que lo dejó allí, bajo su control y aguardando que su presencia no empeorara la situación.

… …

Mientras veían –y escuchaban- lo que se desarrollaba en torno a JJ. El Sargento Bloch (del SWAT) habló para Prentiss, las últimas palabras que la jefa de unidad quería escuchar: "¡Señora! Está en la línea dos"

Ella respiró hondo e intentó controlar su temperamento antes de contestar la llamada.

"Jonh Ruz," Emily no le concedió con su voz ningún signo de emoción

_"¡Agente Prentiss!" Un toque de diversión se mostraba en la voz de su interlocutor "veo que tu chica renunció a la pelea." Una risa malvada resonó por el altavoz_

Penélope cerró los ojos y apretó los puños de sus coloridas manos. Reid soltó a Mark y se apoyó en la mesa donde estaba el altavoz para oir mejor.

_"Esto es taaaan dramático, ¿no crees? ¡Es como dirigir mi propia telenovela!"_

"No es así John… No es ninguna telenovela… ¡Esto no es ficción!… A los que estás lastimando son personas reales, con familia, con gente que se preocupa por ellos y los aman…" Emily hizo una pausa y añadió, "como tu hijo"

El silencio llenó la habitación. La agente federal había tocado un nervio.

_"Deja a mi hijo fuera..." Un suave traqueteo se oía al fondo, como si una impresora a punto estuviese andando… "o tu agente y sus amigos volarán en pedacitos"_

La llamada terminó

… … …

"¿Dijiste John?", soltó Hamilton de pronto, atrayendo la atención de todos, y aunque nadie le aclaró, él siguió. "Vine a recoger a Amy para llevarla a una cita con uno de mis colegas. Cuando llegué aquí, hablé con ella por el teléfono de la recepción… Sabía que venía bajando… Cuando no apareció, y noté que el elevador no se movía, le pedí a la telefonista que me dejara hablar con el hombre de mantenimiento… Su nombre era «John»… ¡Lo recuerdo!… Y también recuerdo su voz, era la misma que acaba de hablarles… Y ese sonido al fondo… ese trac-trac-trac tan molesto…"

"¡Te tenemos, hijo de p…!" dijo Reid y miró a Prentiss

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**18.55 HRS.**

El bolso de Amy West era ahora la almohada que acunaba la cabeza de JJ.

"¿Qué pasó? Dijo la rubia cuando abrió los ojos otra vez. Se había intentado mover pero el dolor en su cabeza se intensificó de forma exponencial

"¡Quieta!" Ed la empujó del hombro y la obligó a quedarse en la posición en la que estaba

"Te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza" le aseguró Charlie

Miró a Amy y esta le sonrió. "Te pondrás bien, Jennifer… Todo va a estar bien"

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**ESCUADRON ANTIBOMBAS**

**19.00 HRS.**

_Con el descubrimiento de la bomba con temporizador, la carrera contra el tiempo había escalado en proporciones inquietantes: Tenían que detener el último -y mortal descenso- con la misma inmediatez que debían desactivar el explosivo que amenazaba la cabina donde se hallaban los rehenes._

"¡«Billy» está dentro!" Constantin anunció, al tiempo que –remotamente- dirigía al robot artificiero. Habían logrado ponerlo encima del elevador, en lo que era su «techo» y estaba llevando adelante la muy delicada tarea de neutralizar la amenaza.

Los números rojos del reloj en el aparato explosivo habían comenzado su cuenta atrás.

_… …_

A esa hora, y después de constatar que JJ estaba –relativamente bien- el equipo de perfiladores –ya reunido- se alistó para la acción, sólo les restaba media hora para finiquitar lo que Ruz había puesto en marcha.

… …

Prentiss se encontraba al frente de un grupo de agentes conformado por los miembros del SWAT y sus colegas de la UAC. "Muy bien gente, nuestro hombre se encuentra en la sede de Ascensores LUX y Co., a cinco manzanas de aquí. Vamos a ejecutar este operativo conjuntamente con el de rescate. Nos dividiremos en dos grupo"

Los equipos comenzaron a organizarse en función de sus especialidades. La jefa de unidad siguió hablando. "El Agente Luke Alvez y el Dr. Spencer Reid se quedarán aquí, coordinando la desactivación de explosivos y el rescate" pausa. "El resto estará bajo el mando conjunto de mi persona y el Agente David Rossi… ¡Vamos a detener a este desgraciado!"

Los agentes empezaron a moverse para cumplir las misiones que les habían asignado.

Entonces, Emily se acercó hasta donde estaban Luke y Reid. "Muchachos, les haremos saber tan pronto tengamos neutralizado a Ruz… Para que puedan entrar al edificio a sacar a los rehenes." Ambos asintieron y caminaron –ansiosamente- hacía su grupo de tarea

"¡Spencer!" Emily lo llamó, él se volvió. "Si no reciben mi llamada… Quiero que te mantengas fuera del edificio… No tienes permitido entrar o permanecer en ese edificio a partir de las 19.15 HRS…"

Con una mirada confusa, Reid respondió: "Pero Em..."

"¡Sin peros!... Si algo sale mal… No quiero otro agente dentro de ese edificio. ¡Es una orden!"

"Emily…."

* * *

**"Nos avergonzamos de reconocer todo lo que debemos a la casualidad. **

**De todos los bienhechores es el que cuenta con más ingratos"**

-Goswin Joseph Augustin De Stassart

… …

(*)**VIVITO Y COLEANDO** es una expresión popular que hace referencia a los peces que son sacados del agua y luego son devueltos (vivos) a su hábitat natural.

Se dice que el pez que estuvo a punto de morir -al verse de nuevo en el agua-comienza a mover su cola –por pura felicidad- y lo hacen con mucha fuerza y velocidad (coleando).


	10. Capitulo 9: A un paso

**A/N:** Un capitulo corto, antes del desenlace (del caso)

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: A un paso**

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**19.00 HRS.**

"¡Spencer!" Emily lo llamó, él se volvió. "Si no reciben mi llamada… Quiero que te mantengas fuera del edificio… No tienes permitido entrar o permanecer en ese edificio a partir de las 19.15 HRS…"

Con una mirada confusa, Reid respondió: "Pero Em..."

"¡Sin peros!... Si algo sale mal… No quiero otro agente dentro de ese edificio. ¡Es una orden!"

"Emily…."

"¡Es una orden, Spencer!" _Una orden que ella podía jurar que él iba a ignorar. _"¿Está claro?"

"¡Claro como un cristal!"

"¡Vamos!" dijo Rossi a lo lejos. "Tenemos que terminar con todo esto"

… …

Penélope los vio irse y, cuando estaba sola, se volvió hacia la pantalla que mostraba la imagen de su amiga. "Aguanta, cariño, ya vamos por ti"

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**19.05 HRS.**

"Tómalo con calma, Jennifer", dijo Ed a su lado

La agente del FBI había intentado incorporarse, pero no pudo, cerró los ojos y trató de apaciguar el dolor en su cabeza apoyándola de vuelta sobre su almohada improvisada "¿qué hora es?"

"Son las siete de la tarde" respondió Charlie. "Siete con cinco" se corrigió a sí mismo

JJ tragó el nudo en su garganta. _Falta poco, pensó_

… …

Unos segundos más tarde, el móvil de Amy se iluminó. La joven vio el identificador y se lo puso a la vista a JJ.

La agente tomó el teléfono. "¿Si?"

_"Cariño"_

"Hola, Pen" dijo la rubia al reconocer la voz de su amiga

_"¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes" ella mintió

_"JJ" La voz severa de su compañera le mostraba lo mal que estaba –ahora mismo- en el departamento de las "mentiras_"

Ella suspiró y se revolvió un poco contra el bolso que estaba en su cabeza. "El dolor me está matando"

"Eso creí… ¿Tienes otra herida? Desde aquí solo vemos la de tu cabeza"

Jennifer evaluó su cuerpo. A pesar de algunos pequeños dolores en su espalda, el calor, la sed y su labio roto -y posiblemente hinchado-… Parecía estar bien. "No Penélope, sólo eso"

_"Está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que el novato y nuestro chicho maravilla están justo afuera del edificio, con los del Swat... Tenemos al malo... El resto del equipo fue a atraparlo y tan pronto como Emily nos avise que lo tienen, ellos van a entrar y te sacarán de ahí"_

JJ escuchó atenta lo que García le decía, y con más atención lo que no le decía: Spencer y Luke seguían afuera. Indicación inequívoca de que nada estaba seguro, excepto que podían estallar.

"¡Vale!, está bien. Supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo" la voz de JJ sonaba cansada

_"Cuando te saquemos de ahí, tendremos que tener una tarde de spa para olvidarnos de este horrible día"_

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la agente rubia. "Eso se oye muy bien"

_"Así es, tengo que irme… Aguanta un poco más. Ya se va a acabar, te sacaremos, sólo quédate donde estás"_

"Tranquila, hagan lo que tengan que hacer. No me voy a ninguna parte… Y Pen… Si algo sucede, sabes lo que tú y Spence deben hacer con mis niños"

"Jennifer Jareau, escúchame" dijo García con voz de madre. "Vamos, mírame... O bueno, a la cámara"

JJ levantó los ojos para mirar a la cámara, sin saber qué esperar.

_"Esto puede pintar mal, pero nuestro equipo son como los Vengadores pero con esteroides. Te van a sacar de ahí"_

A esto, Jennifer le dio a la cámara una amplia sonrisa, llena de emociones.

"Eso es, cariño. Nunca pierdas la esperanza"

* * *

**OPERATIVO DE CAPTURA DE JOHN RUZ**

**19.05 HRS**

"Estamos a una manzana de distancia", informó Emily Prentiss, quien viajaba en el asiento del pasajero del todoterreno conducido por Matthew Simmons

David Rossi y Tara Lewis iban en el asiento de atrás. Una minivan negra, perteneciente al SWAT, los seguía muy de cerca.

Contaban con menos de veinte minutos para encontrar a Ruz y salvar la vida de su compañera.

… …

Cuando llegaron a su destino, salieron del vehículo apresuradamente: Delante de ellos, el edificio conocido de Ascensores LUX & Co.

Prentiss le ordenó a Rossi que tomara dos de los francotiradores del SWAT y se posicionaran en el lugar más cercano y con vista al sitio donde el sujeto se encontraba. "Si lo tienes a tiro, ¡hazlo!"

Rossi asintió, ajustando su auricular para mantenerse en contacto con el equipo. Corrió al lado izquierdo del complejo, con los otros dos hombres detrás de él.

Matt Simmons y Tara Lewis, que ya habían estado ahí, caminaron delante del grupo, en un solo bloque y en la búsqueda del lugar que albergaba las oficinas de mantenimiento.

Una vez frente a la puerta correcta, Lewis y Simmons miraron a Prentiss en espera de la señal para entrar.

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**19.07 HRS.**

"Ella dijo que eran cinco horas" preguntó Charlie, refiriéndose a la primera comunicación que tuvieron con Prentiss, cuando la pesadilla empezó

JJ hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"¿Qué pasa cuando se cumpla ese plazo? … Este loco… ¿Nos dejará salir o qué?"

JJ permaneció en silencio, tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta para esa pregunta, una respuesta que no quebrara las esperanzas de esas tres buenas personas.

_Pero no había una buena respuesta… Excepto la verdad._

Respiró hondo. "¡No!, no va a dejarnos salir. Hay una bomba en el pozo del ascensor. _Si_ sucede la próxima caída y mi equipo no logra desactivar los explosivos y detener al sospechoso… Se supone que explotaremos"

Amy se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, pero un sollozo logró escapar de su garganta. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, automáticamente.

Ed contuvo la respiración por un segundo y luego se recostó en la pared lateral, cerrando los ojos.

"¡Mieeerda!" dijo Charlie al cabo, parecía en shock. "Pero ¿están haciendo algo?… Digo, todavía queda tiempo"

"Están trabajando para sacarnos", respondió vagamente

Jennifer le hizo un gesto con los ojos para recordarle que no podía darles demasiada información -el sospechoso podía escucharlos-

Él lo entendió. "Bueno, supongo que averiguaremos si tus amigos hicieron un buen trabajo en..." consultó su reloj "menos de veinticinco minutos"

* * *

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA TORRE DEL RELOJ DE LA VIEJA OFICINA POSTAL**

**19.10 HRS.**

_"La carga del pozo fue neutralizada" Arthur Bloch informó al resto de agentes a través de la línea segura_

_Acto seguido, se escuchó otra voz por los auriculares: "«Billy» está en posición. Esperamos órdenes para desactivar el artefacto explosivo de la cabina. Tenemos veinte minutos y restando"_

"¡Recibido!", respondió un preocupado Luke Alvez. "Reid, tenemos que volver a la carpa. Debemos esperar los resultados del escuadrón antibombas, lejos del edificio... Por si acaso"

"¡Ve tú!… Ponte a seguro"

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

Spencer no se volvió para verlo, sus ojos en el edificio. "Voy a entrar"

"¡¿Qué?!" Luke negó con la cabeza. "¡No hermano!… ¡No puedes!… Escuchaste lo que dijo Prentiss. Tenemos que quedarnos fuera hasta que…."

"¡Sé lo que dijo!" Reid lo interrumpió. "Y no dejaré a Jennifer sola ahí adentro. ¡No, no lo haré!... Lo siento"

"¡No, Spencer!, ¡es un error!" intentó de nuevo hacerlo entrar en razón

"¡No!, no lo es"

"¡¿Reid?!"

Lo miró de soslayo, dejándole ver a Alvez su determinación. "Agradezco tu preocupación, Luke… Por todo" agregó. "Pero yo soy quien elige mis batallas… Y pase lo que pase ahí dentro, elijo quedarme con ella, no voy a dejarla sola…"

Reid se dio la vuelta y le indicó a dos agentes de SWAT que iba a entrar. Los dos oficiales (del comando táctico) se miraron entre sí y, después de un par de asentimientos, lo siguieron.

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**19.15 HRS.**

"Hola, soy yo…", Amy susurró al teléfono, su voz ahogada por el llanto. "No tengo mucho tiempo, Mark… … Por favor, escúchame… ¡Escúchame!… Solo quería decirte que... ¡ESCÚCHAME!... Solo quería decirte que te amo… Siempre te he amado… Antes no tuve valor para decírtelo y después… Después pasaron tantas cosas en mi vida que me hicieron pensar que era mejor enterrarlo… Pero no fue así… Y te amo… Es mi única verdad… Y quería que lo supieras, por si no vuelvo a verte"

Amy sollozaba y sollozaba, incapaz de controlarse y la desesperación que se oía en la voz, al otro lado de la línea, era casi palpable. "Yo también te amo, Mark" repitió la mujer antes de notar un pitido que le anunciaba un llamada entrante, movió el móvil para ver de quien se trataba y regresó al auricular. "Lo siento, debo cortar ahora"

Amy alargó una mano temblorosa para entregarle el móvil a JJ.

* * *

**OPERATIVO DE CAPTURA DE JOHN RUZ**

**19.15 HRS.**

Tara Lewis puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y asintió, mostrando a sus compañeros que estaba lista para entrar.

"Adelante" susurró la jefa de la unidad

La agente del FBI abrió la puerta de par en par, pistola en mano, y dejó que Simmons y Prentiss pasaran primero al salón que albergaba las diferentes áreas de trabajo de los técnicos de mantenimiento.

Detrás de ellos, el SWAT.

Como el resto del edificio. Las oficinas eran amplias, divididas por paredes de plexiglás y grandes ventanales al exterior.

Parecía vacío.

Por una fracción de segundo, Emily Prentiss se permitió pensar en que podían estar siguiendo otra pista inútil, mientras que el reloj corría… Hasta que oyó un sonido particular y molesto que había oído antes.

Trac – Trac – Trac…

La Jefa de unidad levantó su mano y señaló la dirección a los demás.

Todos los agentes llegaron rápidamente a una puerta cerrada. Una puerta que podría ser, literalmente, la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Tras un respiro, Prentiss se preparó para lo que vendría: Para bien o para mal, el final estaba cerca.

Una vez más, Tara Lewis tomó el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrirla. Estaba cerrado por dentro. Señales gestuales ocurrieron entre ellos hasta que Matt Simmons hizo los honores de estamparle una patada a la puerta y derribarla por completo.

"¡FBI! ¡Quieto!"

Seis armas apuntaban al hombre sonriente que tenían al frente.

"Bueno, bueno… ¡Hola a todos!… Que gusto conocerlos…" la expresión de Ruz era, además de insolente: Fría y calculadora.

Prentiss se dio cuenta que –finalmente- no se habían equivocado de sitio: Estaban cara a cara con su enemigo.

_Y aquella era una imagen escalofriante._

"Tú debes ser la agente Emily Prentiss… … Gracias por venir a acompañarme en la producción y dirección del episodio final de nuestra «telenovela»… Será toda una bomba, ¿no crees?"

Y con lo dicho, tres pares de ojos se volvieron –lentamente- hacia el dispositivo en la mano del asesino.

* * *

**Hemos sido puestos aquí para aprender lecciones**

**que nos convertirán en almas más completas**

\- Eric Pearl


	11. Capitulo 10: Minuto Final

**CAPITULO 10: Minuto final**

* * *

**ASCENSORES LUX & Co**

**OFICINAS DE MANTENIMIENTO**

"¡FBI! ¡Quieto!"

Seis armas apuntaban al hombre sonriente que tenían al frente.

"Bueno, bueno… ¡Hola a todos!… Que gusto conocerlos…" la expresión de Ruz era, además de insolente: Fría y calculadora

Prentiss se dio cuenta que –finalmente- no se habían equivocado de sitio: Estaban cara a cara con su enemigo.

_Y aquella era una imagen escalofriante._

"Tú debes ser la agente Emily Prentiss… … Gracias por venir a acompañarme en la producción y dirección del episodio final de nuestra «telenovela»… Será toda una bomba, ¿no crees?"

Y con lo dicho, tres pares de ojos se volvieron –lentamente- hacia el dispositivo en la mano del asesino.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**19.15 HRS**

Si el camión de Bomberos, que acababa de llegar -junto con las cuatro ambulancias y el pequeño pelotón de rescatistas que lo seguían- era indicativo de lo que podía pasar… La cosa gritaba: Desastre.

Al menos fue lo que dedujo Mark Hamilton tras notar el revuelo que hubo a su alrededor.

Se había invitado a sí mismo al interior de la tienda de campaña. Aprovechó para ello la oportunidad –cuando se le presentó- y ni bien se habían marchado los dos grupos de agentes que se fueron en alguna misión.

Unos pocos oficiales de la policía metropolitana, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de las operaciones y en resguardo del cordón de seguridad, también se acercaron.

Todos frente a la pantalla, como si aquello fuera un cine y se proyectara el último estreno del género del terror.

Mark Hamilton tragó grueso con ese pensamiento. Se detuvo al lado de la rubia con anteojos -a quien todos llamaban García-. Ella se volvió un segundo, reparando en su presencia, luego regresó su mirada al monitor.

"¿Qué va a pasar?" se arriesgó a preguntarle, con la voz cargada de horror

* * *

**TORRE DEL RELOJ DE LA VIEJA OFICINA POSTAL**

_A las 19.15 el cielo había comenzado a negrear. Estaban a un cuarto de hora de cumplirse el límite que les dio el autor del macabro plan._

… …

La torre del reloj de la vieja oficina postal y el lujoso hotel adyacente, dos lugares turísticos por excelencia, parecían locaciones sacadas de un pueblo fantasma: Desolados y en silencio.

Las cintas amarillas y el cordón policial que se había formado a su alrededor, servían para proteger a los civiles del riesgo que suponía estar dentro. Lo mismo pretendían las órdenes de los superiores cuando dictaminaron que ningún agente podía continuar dentro del lugar a partir de las 19.15.

La mayoría de los hombres de la ley, habían obedecido… Excepto el Agente Especial Supervisor Spencer Reid y otros dos miembros del SWAT que decidieron seguirlo.

Habían tomado escaleras arriba, rumbo a la sexta planta, donde se anclaba el elevador explosivo con los cuatro rehenes dentro.

… …

En un punto cualquiera, entre el segundo y el tercer piso, Reid sacó su móvil y tecleó un número que había memorizado pocas horas antes.

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**19.20 HRS.**

JJ tomó el móvil de manos de Amy. Miró a la pantalla y respiró profundamente.

Creyó que lo más conveniente era recoger sus emociones. Esa llamada podría ser la última de su vida y quería sonar contenida y profesional. "¡Jareau!"

_"¡Jennifer!"_

Su intención se desplomó. "¡Spence!"

_"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó él y a JJ le pareció como si a Reid le faltara el oxígeno. Tal vez está corriendo, pensó_

Luego, ignorando el dolor y el mareo que sobrevino al cambiarse de posición, se incorporó como pudo y dijo "¡estoy bien!" por dentro pensó _aterrada. _Enseguida lo interrogó "¿qué estás haciendo? Te escucho jadear"

_"No reacciones, a lo que te diga" le advirtió, casi sin aliento. "Estoy subiendo por las escaleras, voy de camino a donde estás"_

"¡Espera!... ¿Cómo dices?" Ella hizo una pausa y escuchó ruidos encima del elevador, los tres civiles también

Se pusieron de pie en automático y agarraron las barandillas, _por si acaso_

_"¡Estas en la sexta planta!... Ya casi estoy ahí"_

"Pero Spence… eso quiere decir…"

_"No quiere decir nada, Jennifer… Excepto que voy a quedarme contigo"_

El cerebro de JJ llegó –rápidamente- a un par de conclusiones: O bien estaba muy confiado del resultado, que decidió venir antes que los demás… O lo que fue más seguro: Había puesto de lado todas las órdenes _-y hasta su propia seguridad-_ y se metió a un edificio a punto de estallar… Como el caballero andante -y pasado de moda- que se negaba a dejar de ser.

"¡Spence, no!… No, no, no… Tienes que sa…"

_"¡No, JJ!… No voy a ninguna parte. Estoy donde quiero estar… Te di mi palabra: No voy salir de este lugar a menos que sea contigo"_

Solo tenían que esperar a que el resto del equipo atrapara al sospechoso y estarían a salvo. Pero, ¿podrían hacerlo a tiempo?... Jennifer se sintió asfixiada. _¡Qué rayos estás pensando, Spence!, se dijo en su cabeza_

"¡Spencer!"

JJ pudo oir una puerta metálica que se abría y algo de ruido a corta distancia. Tenía que estar al otro lado.

"¡Spencer!" repitió

_"No podemos abrir las puertas todavía. Hay una bomba con temporizador en el techo del elevador. Está conectada con el mecanismo de apertura" le explicó_

JJ miró hacia arriba e hizo un gesto para tranquilizar a sus acompañantes, al teléfono comentó. "He escuchado ruidos en esa dirección"

_Él parecía estar leyéndola a través de su voz. "No te asustes, es el robot artificiero, está listo para desactivarla. Solo esperamos a que Emily nos de la orden…"_

Le había hablado más bajo, más tranquilo… Pero ella lo sintió como si aquello fuese un abrazo… Porque ahora podía escucharlo… No a través del aparato, sino de las puertas. Su voz estaba amortiguada por la pared de metal que los separaba, pero ahí estaba, cerca de ella.

"¿Spence?" ella siguió con el teléfono en su oreja, pero habló mirando a las puertas

_"Ujumh"_

"Crees que…"

_"Estoy justo aquí, JJ"_

"Lo se..."

_"Confío en el equipo… ¡Hazlo también!"_

"Si… Supongo que…" Sus emociones empezaron a superarla y Spencer debió haberlo notado

_"Estoy aquí… Al otro lado"_

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia quien no se había dado cuenta de que un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. "Ya quiero verte…"

_"Yo también… Pero, por ahora, retrocede… Manténganse lo más alejado que puedan de las puertas… Te diré que hacer en pocos minutos. Tengo que colgar"_

"Spence" JJ se detuvo tratando de decidir qué decir a continuación. "Uhm... Spence…"

_"¡¿Sí?!" la urgió_

JJ suspiró: "Lo que dije el otro día… … Tu querías saber si lo dije en serio…"

_"Todo está bien JJ, no es nece..."_

"¡Si, Spence!, ¡si es necesario!, necesito decirlo, necesito que lo sepas… ¡Iba en serio!… Todo fue verdad," y sin esperar que él dijera cualquier cosa, colgó. "¡Hacia atrás!", les ordenó a los civiles y se acomodó protectoramente frente a todos ellos

* * *

**ASCENSORES LUX &Co.**

**19.20 HRS**

"John Ruz, estas a tiempo de evitar más muertes. ¡Suelta el dispositivo y ríndete!" La voz de Prentiss inundó cada rincón de esa pequeña habitación que estaba llena de tensión

Tara Lewis miró alrededor: Un escritorio con mala iluminación, un ordenador común y corriente, una pantalla con las vistas de una cámara de seguridad -en un circuito cerrado- y una impresora de punto que no paraba de trabajar.

En otra mesa aparte, un reloj con números rojos que mostraba una cuenta atrás.

09min: 50s: 15ds

09min: 50s: 14ds

09min: 50s: 13ds

Al lado de ese cronómetro, una pantalla -más pequeña- que revelaba la imagen del interior del elevador. Los ojos de Lewis se enfocaron en su compañera… Y su rabia por este hombre se intensificó.

"¿Por qué debería rendirme?" Preguntó Ruz con cierta prepotencia. "Ya estamos todos aquí… Y no es como que yo quiero irme a vivir a la cárcel…"

Las palabras "suicidio por policía" levantaron el alerta en la mente de los perfiladores.

"Tú quieres pararme los pies… Y si así va a ser, ¿por qué no caer con una gran explosión?"

"No tiene que terminar así", intervino Tara por primera vez

El hombre hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia ella. "Te callas, a ti nadie te dio permiso de decir nada"

Volvió su atención a Prentiss, pero fue Matt Simmons quien intentó razonar con él. "Señor Ruz, yo también soy padre. No puedo imaginar lo que sintió al ver morir a su hijo. Sé que me sentiría desesperado si perdiera a alguno de los míos… Esas cuatro personas en el elevador también son los hijos de alguien más… Son hermanos, padres y una de ellas es mi compañera, mi amiga… Baje el dispositivo, evite la caída, no tienen que morir más personas"

"¿Así que tienes hijos, agente?"

"Sí, cuatro" contestó Matt, honestamente

"Bueno, imagina lo que sentirías si lo tuvieras a tu lado un minuto y lo perdieras al siguiente" explicó el hombre

"Mira, realmente lamento tu pérdida, pero tienes el poder de detener estas muertes. Nadie más tiene que morir"

"Te equivocas. Y te voy a enseñar porqué…", dijo John Ruz, con obvia fascinación. "Si yo aprieto este botón, el elevador caerá hasta el fondo… Y explotará… Pero eso ya lo saben… Y de seguro tus muchachos están desarmando las bombas que les dejé." Hizo un gesto como de estárselo pensando. "Lo que no saben es que si evitas esa caída… Les tengo reservada otra sorpresita… Una sorpresa que no saben que está ahi, aunque la puse justo encima de sus lindas cabecitas... No iban a pensar que me quedaría en el mismo plan de California, ¿no es verdad?"

_Ninguno dejó que su rostro le regalara una pista sobre que esto ya lo sabían. Necesitaban evitar que pulsara el activador de la caída para poder usar el robot para desarmar la bomba._

"Puedes terminar todo en este momento, entonces, danos la oportunidad de sacarlos con vida" Prentiss volvió a intentar convencerlo

"Lo tienes mal agente Prentiss. Es demasiado tarde para mí," declaró y se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás. Apuntando a la pantalla con la mano que sostenía el dispositivo, agregó: "Y es muy tarde para ellos"

Prentiss, Simmons y Lewis intercambiaron miradas. Este hombre estaba fuera de toda lógica. Debían actuar pronto antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**ESCUADRÓN ANTIBOMBAS**

**19.23 HRS.**

Para los técnicos especialistas en explosivos, el ser pacientes venía a ser como una segunda piel. Para Luke Alvez también, había cultivado ese arte a través de los años en los que trabajó cazando fugitivos… Pero, en este justo momento, la paciencia que le quedaba estaba a punto de acabarse.

… …

Después de que no pudo hacer nada para disuadir a Reid, se devolvió solo al puesto de comando que establecieron los operadores de robótica. Se reunió con los del escuadrón antibombas, frente a la pantalla que mostraba el dispositivo explosivo que dormía encima de la plataforma metálica que era el techo del elevador.

Los números rojos en el cronómetro que tenía incorporado, se movían implacables, indicándoles el tiempo que les quedaba.

Constantin Moore había logrado posicionar el cañón disruptor de «Billy» en la dirección adecuada para deshacer el sistema detonador del explosivo. Pero todavía necesitaba la orden directa para la desactivación.

_"Vamos muchachos, digan esa palabra", decía Alvez para sí mismo, como un mantra, en voz muy baja y con los dientes apretados_

La única esperanza que los rehenes tenían era que el equipo controlara a Ruz a tiempo para evitarles la última caída y desmantelar el explosivo, poniéndole el punto y final a su pesadilla.

* * *

**ASCENSORES LUX &Co.**

**19.25 HRS**

"Entonces, Agente Prentiss" dijo John Ruz con voz divertida. "Te das cuenta de que el reloj no se detiene, ¿verdad?... Si el querido papá o tu compañera africana…" señaló con desprecio a Simmons y a Lewis "me disparan… Seguro moriré, pero primero me aseguraré de presionar este botoncito que ves aquí"

El hombre movió su mano en el aire para mostrarles su punto.

"Y de cualquier manera ya sabes lo que va a pasar: ¡KABOOM!, adiós elevador. ¡Yo gano, el FBI pierde!"

03min: 54s: 05ds

03min: 54s: 04ds

03min: 54s: 03ds

Sin pronunciar una palabra y dominando sus emociones, Emily Prentiss dio un paso delante de él haciendo retroceder a John Ruz quien, sin saberlo, acababa de cometer su último error.

Se colocó justo frente a su ordenador, a la vista de la ventana

03min: 52s: 50ds

"Te equivocas John, esta será nuestra victoria"

John Ruz nunca vio venir la bala que golpeó la ventana y encontró el blanco en su cabeza. Una bala disparada por uno de los francotiradores que estaban entre los arbustos del estacionamiento adyacente, y que seguían las órdenes de Rossi.

… …

En la fracción de segundo, en que el hombre comenzó a derrumbarse, Simmons se lanzó hacia adelante, estirando los brazos y atrapando -hábilmente- el detonador remoto.

03min: 40s: 23ds

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Rossi a través del auricular

"¡Bonito disparo!" le dijo Lewis. Luego respondió a su pregunta anterior: "La escena está asegurada"

Simmons entregó el dispositivo a uno de los agentes del SWAT.

Prentiss ya estaba llamando a Luke.

_"Emily, dime que lo tienes"_

"¡Saquen a JJ de es elevador!"

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**ESCUADRÓN ANTIBOMBAS**

**19.27 HRS.**

No se necesitaron más palabras. La llamada telefónica terminó y Luke Alvez cruzó miradas de reconocimiento con Moore, mientras que gritaba en el micrófono que llevaba en su muñeca: "¡Vamos a hacerlo Reid!, ¡todos al suelo!"

* * *

**TORRE DEL RELOJ DE LA VIEJA OFICINA POSTAL**

**SEXTA PLANTA**

**19.27 HRS.**

_Su maravillosa mente podía contar los segundos que los separaban del final, sin tener que comprobar –constantemente- en su reloj._

Spencer Reid había estado caminando por el corredor al frente del elevador, intentando mantener la calma, por el bien de los otros dos valientes que habían querido seguirlo. También trató de poner en blanco su mente -y mantenerse relajado- prohibiéndose a sí mismo el explorar el escenario de _«qué pasaría si»_ el equipo no lograba detener a tiempo a Ruz.

Pero, forzar esa serenidad le estaba siendo muy duro, considerando lo cerca que se hallaba de JJ -y los otros tres rehenes- quienes no podían esconder que estaban –justificadamente- angustiados.

_Y en plan sincero, él mismo se sentía total, absoluta y completamente asustado._

_"Faltan menos de tres minutos", pensó_

Y como en tantas otras ocasiones, su pensamiento lo llevó -en un latido- a unas memorias que atesoraba en su alma y en su corazón: El día en que JJ puso a Henry en sus brazos por primera vez... Y los ojos azules de ella, su sonrisa, su abrazo, el día que fue a sacarlo de prisión… Y una secuencia de imágenes de ellos dos…

… …

Entonces, el grito desesperado de una mujer lo trajo de regreso al aquí y al ahora... Se trataba de Amy West, suplicando por su vida.

**"¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!"**

Él se estremeció. Y creyó ver palidecer a los otros dos agentes que estaban con él.

Otro segundo de eternidad pasó y la tan ansiada orden finalmente vino por su auricular. "¡Vamos a hacerlo Reid!, ¡todos al suelo!"

Y entonces, corrió lejos de la línea de tiro, gritando a todo pulmón: ¡Jennifer! ¡AHORA!, ¡a cubierta!"

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**19.27 HRS.**

_Lo que pasó en esos últimos minutos, dentro del elevador, fue la perfecta demostración de que cada persona enfrenta –a su manera- la cercanía con la muerte._

Por ejemplo Charlie… El sarcástico y locuaz de Charlie Martínez estaba en total negación, con los ojos cerrados, agazapado en una esquina y lo más alejado posible de las puertas. Repetía sin cesar: "No puede ser… No puede ser…. No se nos puede acabar el tiempo… No se nos puede acabar el tiempo… No, no…"

¿Y qué de Amy West?… La joven mujer que entró al elevador, desesperada por bajar, ahora estaba perdida en llanto… No había parado de llorar a partir del momento en que el bueno de Ed Berner declaró para todos el hecho de que solo les quedaban cinco minutos más.

¿Y el hombre mayor?, él se veía resignado y parecía estar rezándole a todas las deidades en el cielo.

Por su parte, la agente Jennifer Jareau se había olvidado de todas sus lesiones, concentrada en los sonidos que venían del techo y en mantener a sus tres compañeros en el fondo de la cabina, como su colega y amigo, le había pedido.

_Un amigo que ahora compartiría su destino…_

_… …_

**JJ**

_Fidelidad, Valentía, Integridad… El lema del FBI que, misteriosamente, había ocupado su mente, para convertirse en una constante que la mantenía unida y compuesta… En los que podrían ser los últimos minutos de su existencia…_

_¡Y los de Spencer!… También podrían ser los últimos minutos de vida de Spencer, pensó… ¡Grandísimo tonto!… peleó con él en su interior y al mismo tiempo sonrió: Por él, para él..._

"¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!", el grito desesperado de Amy llamó su atención

Y de hecho, este grito fue como una descarga eléctrica para JJ.

Amy tenía razón… Jennifer tampoco quería morir...

_¡Dios!, si estás oyendo… no nos dejes morir así… ¡No hoy, no aquí! JJ suplicó interiormente: Por ella, por el hombre al otro lado de las puertas, por las tres almas tras de ella…_

"¡Vamos a lograrlo!" JJ les dijo, en un último acto de gallardía, queriendo infundirle esperanzas a sus compañeros en la desgracia…

Entonces, oyó a Reid: **¡Jennifer! ¡AHORA! ¡A cubierta!**

Ella obedeció. Todos obedecieron.

Se escuchó un pitido y una detonación, seguido del grito aterrorizado de Amy.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**"A veces nuestro destino semeja un árbol frutal en invierno.**

**¿Quién pensaría que esas ramas reverdecerán y florecerán?**

**Mas esperamos que así sea y sabemos que así será."**

-Goethe


	12. Capitulo 11: Todo vuelve a su lugar

Disculpen la demora en la actualización, pero en mi país ocurrió un segundo **BLACKOUT** a nivel nacional (90% del país a oscuras, totalmente: Sin internet, sin telecomunicaciones, sin hospitales, sin servicio de agua potable y gas doméstico... (Y todo lo demás asociado a la generación eléctrica).

Han sido 126 HRS continuas sin servicio eléctrico para mi ciudad. Ahora mismo, recibo 6 Hrs de electricidad por 18 Hrs de oscuridad cada día, por lo tanto, se me hace casi imposible publicar al ritmo que venía haciéndolo.

Responderé los comentarios y mensajes privados en la medida que me lo permitan las condiciones generales del país.

Ruego sus oraciones por todos los venezolanos que están muriendo en este momento y por los que intentamos sobrevivir pese a tanta adversidad y necesidades.

**A/N**: Sé que el recorrido hasta aquí ha sido un poco largo (10 capítulos y contando), pero necesitaba crear esta base antes de presentarles el punto de vista que tengo sobre el dilema ético (y sentimental) de Reid y JJ.

Cruzo los dedos porque el desarrollo del caso que planteé no los haya cansado.

También pienso que es conveniente dejarles la siguiente **ADVERTENCIA:** Una vez que termine de recoger los escombros del caso de John Ruz, abordaré la situación de nuestros dos héroes. Voy a necesitar paciencia de su parte porque los **coceré a fuego lento**…

Prometo que no llegaré al punto y final sin que antes este par resuelva su situación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: Todo vuelve a su lugar**

* * *

**TORRE DEL RELOJ DE LA VIEJA OFICINA POSTAL**

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**19.29 HRS.**

"¡Vamos a lograrlo!" JJ les dijo, en un último acto de gallardía, queriendo infundirle esperanzas a sus compañeros en la desgracia…

Entonces, oyó a Reid: **¡Jennifer! ¡AHORA! ¡A cubierta!**

Ella obedeció. Todos obedecieron.

Se escuchó un pitido y una detonación, seguido del grito aterrorizado de Amy.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**ESCUADRÓN ANTIBOMBAS**

**19.29 HRS**

_Decir que había un montón de ansiedad acumulada alrededor del operador del robot artificiero, era quedarse muy, muy corto. _

… …

Después de esperar, por lo que fue «una eternidad», había llegado la orden que el Sargento Constantin Moore necesitaba. No fue a través de palabras, bastó con que Luke Alvez cruzara una mirada con él y un reconocimiento silencioso puso todo en funcionamiento.

_01min: 26s: 20ds_

Moore dejó salir un respiro por la boca y tomó los controles con determinación. "Muy bien, «Billy», llegó la hora. ¡Vamos a sacar a estas personas!"

Al fondo, se escuchó el grito de Alvez: "¡Vamos a hacerlo, Reid!, ¡todos al suelo!" Esto alertó no solo al agente de la UAC en la sexta planta de la torre, sino a todos y cada uno de los que se hallaban en el sitio.

_00min: 43s: 12ds_

Moore realizó una última calibración, con un cuidado extremo: Se precisaba de un tiro certero, justo encima del mecanismo de detonación. Era la única forma en que se podía neutralizar la bomba y debía lograrse sin tocar el -muy sensible- material explosivo…

Una misión que carecía del lujo del error.

_00min: 32s: 14ds_

Cuando estaba seguro de su siguiente paso, movió a «Billy» más cerca de su objetivo. El robot respondía en perfecta sincronía con los movimientos de las manos de su operador a distancia: Tenía el ángulo correcto, la posición adecuada… A veinticinco segundos del gran evento.

_00min: 24s: 58ds_

"¡Te quedan veinte cuatro segundos, Moore!". La voz del Sargento Bloch -del SWAT- vino desde atrás. "¡Hazlo ya!"

"A la de tres" se dijo Moore a él mismo

Entonces, sonó un pitido agudo y prolongado, seguido de una la detonación.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**INTERIOR DE LA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA**

**19.35 HRS**

_García ejercía un control mortal sobre el brazo izquierdo de Mark Hamilton. Lágrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas. "No van a morir… No van a morir… Todo va a estar bien… Todo va a estar bien" ella se decía en un murmullo sin fin_

_Por su parte Mark parecía que ni respiraba._

… …

Ellos dos, y todos los que habían estado siguiendo el incidente, a través de la pantalla interactiva -en el interior del Centro de Control de Crisis-, fueron testigos de lo mismo.

**_Pitido- Explosión – Gritos –Todo en negro_**

_… …_

_Tres minutos… _

_Tres minutos, fue el tiempo que demoró el generador eléctrico auxiliar en devolverle la luz a la tienda de campaña._

_Dos minutos más hasta que Alvez entrara corriendo con el teléfono pegado en la oreja y diera: Un vistazo sobre García y otro en el monitor. "¡No!, Rossi, ¡no hay electricidad en el edificio!... No, no… Ya aquí tenemos energía… … ¡Aun no podemos ver nada en el interior!… Estamos enviando al dron… ¡Reid y JJ están dentro!… … … Lo siento… ¡Sí!, lo siento… No pude evitarlo, dijo que era su pelea, que no saldría del edificio sin JJ… … Si, si… No… No... Está bien… Si, si, entendido… ¡Los esperamos!…"_

Otro minuto adicional bastó para que Mark Hamilton se quebrara. Se aferró con fuerza a Penélope García y como un niño se echó a llorar.

* * *

**ESTACIONAMIENTO DE ASCENSORES LUX &Co**

**19.35 HRS**

"_Ha contactado con el Dr. Spencer Reid. No puedo responder en este momento. Por favor, deje su nombre y número de teléfono y lo llamaré lo antes posible. Gracias"_

_Biiiiiiiip_

Emily Prentiss escuchó el mensaje del buzón de voz de Reid por tercera vez.

Estaba parada junto a la puerta del pasajero del todoterreno que tanto ella -como el resto de sus compañeros- se disponían a abordar.

_Su cara era todo un poema._

"¿Todavía nada?" preguntó Tara Lewis, a su lado

Emily negó con la cabeza. "¡Le di una orden directa! ¡Fui clara con él!"

_Prentiss estaba preocupada, obviamente… Pero también estaba: Molesta. No le sentó bien la novedad de que Reid había pasado por alto –¡una vez más!- los manuales, el protocolo, la cadena de mando… ¡Y hasta el sentido común!_

Y no sabían nada de él ni de JJ.

Tenían que volver.

… …

Simmons ya había puesto en marcha el motor. Rossi estaba ocupando el asiento que va detrás del chofer, Tara Lewis al lado de él.

"¡Venga ya, Emily!" aupó el italoamericano. "Tengamos fe en que los encontraremos sanos y salvos"

Prentiss apretó los labios y asintió, entró a la camioneta y cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de enterrar sus preocupaciones… _Si encontraba a sus dos compañeros en una sola pieza_… _¡Dios, que así sea!…_ Nada iba a librar a Spencer de tener una larga charla con ella.

* * *

**TORRE DEL RELOJ DE LA VIEJA OFICINA POSTAL**

**SEXTA PLANTA**

**19.35 HRS.**

Desde el exterior parecía como si –_exclusivamente_\- hubiese ocurrido una falla eléctrica generalizada.

… … …

_Una vez que todos los relojes marcaron las 19.30, la Torre del Reloj de la vieja oficina postal -y el hotel que tenía adjunto- se habían quedado en una oscuridad casi total. _

_Lo mismo pasó con la calle circundante y la tienda de campaña que hacía las veces de cuartel general._

… … …

**SPENCER**

Un segundo después de la detonación -y cuando sobrevino el apagón- la cabeza hiperactiva de Reid, lo alertó de varios hechos.

El primero de ellos era que estaba tosiendo, _algo le dificultaba respirar_… Era el polvo… ¡Polvo!... Polvo de demolición que revoloteaba a su alrededor… Esta conclusión lo llevó a otra: Seguía vivo… Vivo y en una pieza, _¡Gracias al cielo!_

Lo siguiente que entendió era que tenía una especie de pitido molesto y persistente en sus oídos: _A consecuencia de la explosión, razonó_…

Entonces surgió la última, y más importante realización: _¡Jennifer!... ¡Jennifer sigue en el elevador!_

… …

Dio un salto y se levantó del suelo. Rápidamente cubrió el espacio de vuelta hasta las puertas del ascensor, tropezando en el trayecto con algunos escombros, principalmente de construcción. Del otro extremo del corredor vio venir -hacia el mismo lugar- a los dos hombres del SWAT (que se quedaron con él).

El polvo los hacía toser y la falta de luz no les permitía evaluar los daños en la pared, pero lo que si tenían claro era que, frente a ellos, permanecían cerradas un par de puertas metálicas, prácticamente intactas.

* * *

**EN EL ELEVADOR**

**19.35 HRS.**

_La agente especial Jennifer Jareau no podía escuchar nada, excepto el latido de su corazón. _

Minutos antes había oído el pitido que precedió a una detonación, acompañado por una leve sacudida en la cabina donde los tenían cautivos. _Probablemente fue cuando el disparó del robot hizo impacto en el artefacto, ella pensó._

A continuación, todo quedó en penumbras pero, a diferencia de lo que venía pasando, esta vez la luz no volvió después que todo se calmó.

… …

Se mantuvo en una posición defensiva –y protegiendo a los otros tres inocentes- hasta que pensó que el aparato parecía no haber sufrido daños importantes. Enseguida, miró a su alrededor, como si intentara averiguar lo que debían hacer.

Ni una pista. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Entonces, sintió un movimiento a su derecha, y un pequeño haz de luz se levantó: Charlie había logrado encender el foco del móvil de Amy y lo estaba usando para iluminarlos.

Una enorme y dentuda sonrisa partía en dos la cara del chico. "¡Joder, Jennifer!… ¡Tus amigos son_ la leche_!, ¡Lo lograron!... ¡Nos salvaron!..." dijo él, aunque la voz sonaba un poco amortiguada para ella

Ed y Amy estaban llorando.

"¡No morimos, no morimos!" declaró la joven mujer abrazando al hombre más viejo. Este asintió con fuerza y le estampó un beso paternal en la cabeza

JJ sonrió para ellos y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. _¡Estaban vivos!... ¡Su equipo lo había logrado!... _

Pero faltaba algo más… _¡Spencer!… ¡Spencer está afuera…!_

"Charlie, ilumina por acá" Jennifer le ordenó, señalando las puertas

Las cuatro personas dentro del elevador se pusieron de pie y salvaron la corta distancia que habían guardado, lejos de las compuertas

Pero, justo en ese momento, otra luz golpeó los ojos de JJ, dejándola deslumbrada. Esta venía de afuera… Una linterna estaba brillando sobre su cara mientras, las puertas del elevador iban abriéndose de forma lenta y desigual.

… …

Los tres hombres de afuera, finalmente, se habían encontrado con los cuatro rehenes.

… …

Un momento antes que evacuaran a los pasajeros del elevador, el pequeño dron del SWAT apareció de la nada.

* * *

**CENTRO DE CONTROL DE CRISIS**

**INTERIOR DE LA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA**

**19.40 HRS**

Un suspiro colectivo fue lo que se escuchó en el centro de mando cuando la imagen que venía del avión no tripulado comenzó a mostrar la presencia humana.

"¡Allí están!… ¡Puedo verlos!... Veo a siete personas…"Declaró Luke Alvez y de inmediato sintió como el peso del mundo se movía de sus hombros

Al instante, la voz del oficial Boilt (en el edificio) vino por los auriculares: "Control, tenemos la carga asegurada, los paquetes sanos y salvos. Necesitamos asistencia médica atenta en sala de espera. Cambio"

Prentiss respondió a través del mismo canal de comunicación. "Aquí control. Informe si necesitan apoyo de rescatistas para la evacuación. Cambio"

"Copiado. ¡No es necesario, Señora! Podremos hacerlo de forma segura a través de las escaleras de emergencia. Iniciando la extracción. Cambio y fuera."

* * *

**TORRE DEL RELOJ DE LA VIEJA OFICINA POSTAL**

**SEXTA PLANTA**

**19.40 HRS**

Después de completado el proceso de abrir las compuertas del elevador, lo que pasó en adelante, fue relativamente fácil: Charlie le dio un abrazo a JJ cuando ella le pidió que fuera el primero en salir. Amy recogió su bolso del suelo y lo siguió. Ed –que continuaba llorando-, antes de seguir a los otros dos civiles le dio un cabeceo a la agente rubia y un suave apretón en la mano.

Ahora era el turno para ella.

… …

Respiró profundo y aceptó la mano que Reid le ofreció: Los dedos temblorosos de ella se unieron a los gélidos de él y permanecieron así solo por el tiempo que necesitó para llegar a suelo firme.

Cuando se encontraban del mismo lado, se quedaron el uno frente a la otra, en silencio, como estudiándose: La camisa de Jennifer ya no era blanca, estaba sucia, con manchas de sangre y bastante desaliñada. El moño en su cabeza había dejado de ser una linda y prolija coleta. La cortadura en la mitad de su labio se estaba hinchando, por no hablar de la sangre seca en los dos cortes que tenía en la cabeza.

Pero Reid no pudo encontrarla más que: _Absolutamente preciosa._

Por su parte, él se veía –además de- muy despeinado y sucio de polvo: Exhausto y con una expresión medida en el rostro… Al parecer, su boca, no terminaban de tomar la decisión entre si quería permanecer en una línea apretada y recta o prefería formar una bonita curva.

Así que sus intensos ojos melados se durmieron en los azules de ella, hablando calladamente por él.

… …

JJ no deseaba otra cosa más que abrazarlo, pero la pared invisible que se había levantado entre ambos, desde el día que se vieron forzados al juego de «verdad o atrevimiento», la estaba frenando.

… …

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le susurró Spencer al cabo, mirándola al rostro parcialmente iluminado por la luz que venía de afuera, a través de las ventanas

"Estoy sedienta" había sido su respuesta evasiva

Y él la había escoltado hasta un dispensador de agua que quedaba al otro extremo del corredor. Mientras que el resto de personas tomaron la determinación de adelantarse y bajar por las escaleras de emergencia.

"¡Nos vemos abajo!" dijeron a coro tanto los rehenes absueltos como los dos del SWAT, cuando desaparecían a través de una puerta

_Lo que los dejó solos en ese lugar… _

Bueno, su soledad era relativa: Eran los dos únicos seres humanos que quedaban, _el otro era el Dron _que les sobrevolaba.

… …

"¿Mejor?" pregunto él

Ella asintió, con el vaso de poliestireno en la boca.

Y esa respuesta le bastaba por el momento.

… …

Andando de regreso a la puerta con el letrero de «salida de emergencia», Reid se volvió y le inquirió: "¿Crees que puedes manejar el bajar por las escaleras?"

_Temía que no pudiera hacerlo por su propio pie y sin su ayuda: Sufrió dos golpes fuertes en la cabeza, junto con la deshidratación, el desgaste emocional y –posiblemente- la adrenalina que comenzaba a nivelarse en su sangre, después de sentir que estaba segura y no hacía falta seguir alimentando la respuesta de «huir o luchar»_

"Averigüémoslo" dijo ella

"Las damas primero"

* * *

**TORRE DEL RELOJ DE LA VIEJA OFICINA POSTAL**

**EXTERIOR**

Charlie Martínez fue el primero en ser recibido por uno de los cuatro equipos de paramédico dispuestos y a la orden, frente al vestíbulo del edificio. Se tumbó a sí mismo en la camilla y aceptó -de buena gana- el pinchazo en su vena.

"Es un suero con glucosa, señor" dijo la sanitarista

Un segundo después, por su vista periférica, el más joven de los ex rehenes, vio venir a una mujer alta y morena, con un chaleco antibalas marcado con las siglas «FBI». Junto a ella, un hombre mayor que llevaba un atuendo similar.

"¿Eres la Jefa de Jennifer?"

"No, pero pertenezco a su equipo. Soy la Agente Tara Lewis"

La morena le ofreció la mano. El chico la estrechó con un apretón firme. "Gracias, agente. Les debo mi vida, literalmente." Luego se dirigió al otro agente, diciendo "¿Y tú eres…?"

"¡¿Para ti?!... El maldito_ «Espíritu Santo»_ encarnado, Charlie"

El hombre joven abrió los ojos como platos: "Debes ser el Agente Rossi"

"El único"

El joven pareció apenado. "Disculpa esa, viejo… ¡Fue borde de mi parte!... Pero la _cosa_ estaba un poco _demente_ ahí adentro ¿no crees?…"

"Te puedo disculpar cualquier cosa, hijo… Pero si me vuelves a llamar viejo, te prometo que no voy a dejarte vivir para decirlo de nuevo"

* * *

**PRENTISS**

_Había sido un día de locos. _

Por un instante, Emily se sintió como si fuera la espectadora de un reality show en vez de una de las protagonistas de un acontecimiento bastante real. Estaba segura que sólo se trataba de la extraña combinación de cansancio y adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Por un lado, quería desplomarse en su cama y no saber del mundo por una semana… Y por el otro, necesitaba seguir activa y funcionando…

… …

Había pasado unos quince minutos desde que tuvo la certeza que no iba a tener que darle malas noticias a la familia de nadie. Seguía liderando el operativo en las afueras de la Torre del Reloj, su templanza y profesionalismo brillando en todo su esplendor, incluso cuando vio aparecer por la puerta a sus dos preciados colegas.

"¡Paramédicos!" alzó la mano y señaló a Spencer quien traía en brazos a Jennifer

Rápidamente llegó hasta ellos. "¿Qué pasó?, preguntó mirando a Reid y este negó con la cabeza. Colocando una mano en la espalda de la agente rubia, inquirió "JJ, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡Estoy bien!, ¡estoy bien!... Un poco mareada" murmuró con la cabeza enterrada entre el hombro y el cuello de su compañero. "Es que Spence…"

Spencer hizo una mueca de desgano dirigida a Prentiss, e interrumpió a la mujer en sus brazos. "JJ… Caíste de rodillas en el descanso de la tercera planta…"

Simmons, ya los había alcanzado también y se apresuró a levantar el peso de los brazos de Reid, ayudando a trasladar a JJ a una camilla.

JJ aceptó la ayuda de Matt pero se volvió para mirar a Reid "¡Podía hacerlo!"

"Por supuesto…" bufó él, sonriendo

* * *

**JJ**

Ya en el interior de la ambulancia, Prentiss y Reid seguían cerca de ella… Pero García… … García prácticamente se materializó a su lado en un punto cualquiera, mientras rodaba al carro de urgencias. Se había instalado, cómodamente, en el espacio libre que había dentro.

… …

"Si, si… Estoy bien, Pen… No es la gran cosa"

"¡Gracias a todas las fuerzas del universo! Estaba tan preocupada…" la analista técnico la abrazó por cuarta vez

"Tendrá que ir a la clínica y soportar algunas revisiones, ya sabes… Procedimiento" Emily le aseguró a García, mirando reflexivamente a JJ

"Si, lo se… Rutina y todo eso…" JJ le dio una sonrisa apretada a las otras dos mujeres. Luego ladeó un poco el rostro para mirar al tercer compañero presente… Uno que la observaba –tranquilamente- desde el exterior del vehículo "¿vendrás conmigo, Spence?"

"Creo que García quiere acompañarte esta vez" respondió él, con un gesto plano, mientras miraba a la aludida quien -de inmediato- asintió vehementemente. "Te veré después, JJ"

"Todo va a estar bien, amiga…" García le dijo apretándole la mano "estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo…"

Emily descendió del carro de emergencia con ayuda de Reid. "Ya llamé a Will" le había dicho a JJ, como si lo hubiese recordado de pronto. "Te estará esperando en el hospital con Sandy y los niños"

JJ asintió y volvió a buscar con los ojos a Spencer.

Él le devolvió la mirada. En el rostro de Reid no había ni un rastro de emoción.

… …

Cerraron las compuertas y la ambulancia empezó a andar.

_JJ presentía que no iba a saber de Spencer Reid por una buena temporada_.

* * *

**SPENCER**

Se quedó parado en la mitad de la calle, tamborileando los dedos de su mano derecha contra su pierna. Ajeno a todo y con los ojos fijos en el edificio aún en tinieblas.

Y aunque la expresión de su cara no daba pistas de nada, su silencio servía para saber cuán profundamente se hallaba dentro de su propia cabeza.

"Así que, no ibas a salir del edificio a menos que fuera con JJ" Prentiss se cruzó de brazos frente a él, una vez que la ambulancia se perdió de vista

_El tono de su jefa no era acusatorio, pero tampoco parecía estar festejándole su proeza. _

"Tenía que hacerlo, Em. Asumo la responsabilidad por mi decisión"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando. "Fue una temeridad, Spencer… Me pones en una posición muy difícil, ¿lo sabes?… ¡Me vas a provocar ulceras encima de mis úlceras!"

Reid clavó sus ojos en el suelo, pareciendo debidamente contrito. "Mira, si tienes que mandarme al banquillo… ¡Lo acepto!…"

_Pasé por encima de una orden directa y, probablemente, no resulte del todo malo si mi suspensión significa que estaré lejos de Jennifer por unos días más, él pensó_

Emily lo había escuchado con atención, pero algo en la actitud del genio estaba levantando una bandera roja frente su cara. No podía ignorarla. "¡No! Escucha… No se trata de aplicarte o no el reglamento. Se trata de que algo está pasando… Y eso me preocupa…"

"No pasa nada…" Andó un par de pasos en dirección de la tienda de campaña

Ella lo siguió, no estaba dispuesta a que la dejara colgando. "¡Por supuesto que sí, Spencer!" Si antes intuía que algo sucedía, ahora lo sabía. "Hay algo que no me estás contando… Ni como tu jefa, ni como tu amiga"

Reid suspiró y descolgó los hombros. "No pasa nada, Emily… Es solo que estoy cansado… Y un poco estresado… Probablemente debería irme a casa y dormir"

"¿Y no vendrás al hospital con nosotros?"

_¿Y encarar a Will?, pensó él_

"No, Em… Dile a JJ que la veré después." _De preferencia el día que sepa qué hacer con lo que estamos sintiendo_

* * *

**_Hay dos clases de sacrificios: los correctos y los míos._**

_-M. Tal, ex campeón mundial de ajedrez_


	13. Capitulo 12: I Parte

**A/N:** Este será un capitulo en dos partes y volveremos a los saltos de tiempo de ida y vuelta… Espero no provocarles un dolor de cabeza.

También quería ofrecerles mis reiteradas disculpas por los retrasos… Los problemas eléctricos en mi ciudad parecen peores que en el resto de Venezuela y pese a mi voluntad de hacerlo mejor, «internet y electricidad» no colaboran a mi causa.

Gracias de todo corazón a quienes continúan leyendo. Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos.

Estamos muy cerca de ver el encuentro de JJ y Reid

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: Asuntos del Corazón**

I Parte:** Tomando Conciencia**

* * *

**Tres días después del rescate de JJ**

**SPENCER**

_Spencer no podía entender lo que pasaba con él… _

Si se ponía a ver el panorama completo, muy objetivamente: Tenía un trabajo cuyos desafíos -y cargas de estrés- parecían interminables y aun así: _Vivía, comía, dormía, reía y llevaba una vida completamente funcional_.

Ahora bien, durante las últimas siete semanas –y en especial, las últimas tres noches- se había enfrentado a un _«problema menor»_, del tipo sentimental.

¡Y su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de colapsar!

_«¡¿Por qué rayos tuvo que decir que iba en serio?!»_

_«¡¿Por qué?!»_

…

_Su lucha interna era casi poética… _

Parte de su cerebro se empeñaba en racionalizar el evento y hasta elaboró su propia explicación freudiana: _«JJ estaba alterada y un poco desesperada… Pensó que iba a morir –otra vez- y fui el único al lado de ella…»_

A su vez, ese mismo lado de su cabeza, justificaba su preocupación por su compañera diciéndole que su interés _no era mayor_ al que sentían el resto de sus colegas.

_Ujuuuhmm…_

**_A otro perro con ese hueso… _**

En el fondo, él sabía que no.

La ansiedad por saber de ella -y por tenerla de nuevo cerca-… **_Esa_**, no la podía racionalizar. Y estaba empezando a ver que, _le gustara o no la idea_, la confesión que JJ le había hecho, marcaba una gran diferencia.

No podía seguir lidiando _solo_ con sus emociones en conflicto: Nunca fue bueno para decodificarlas, mucho menos para procesarlas: _Y Jennifer Jareau, metida de lleno en su mente, lo estaba volviendo loco._

… …

Iba saliendo de su última sesión de clases del día, cuando cedió al deseo de pasar por la UAC _y tal vez preguntarle a García -o al resto de sus colegas- por la salud de JJ._

Se presentó en el despacho de su jefa con la excusa de entregarle el informe del caso de John Ruz pero, no tuvo tiempo de entablar una conversación adecuada con ella _–y que lo llevara directo al punto-_ ya que, aparentemente, había que tratar otro asunto.

… …

"¡No puedo creer que sigamos pasando por esto, Spencer!…" Prentiss se quejó de él _–formalmente-_ mientras regresaba a la silla detrás del escritorio que _«heredó»_ de Hotch y le echaba un vistazo a la carpeta que él le dio. "¡Te acaban de suspender!... La orden vino directamente del comité disciplinario y no tengo _ni el derecho ni los argumentos_ para pedirles una reconsideración"

_«Y si no te sancionaban ellos, te juro que lo hacía yo » se dijo a sí misma, en su interior_

"Está bien, Em… ¡No hay problema!" Reid le aseguró, con un toque de indiferencia en su voz

Emily negó con la cabeza. "Será por una semana completa… ¡Y sin sueldo!" Le aclaró con el propósito de que _si el castigo_ no le importaba, al menos lo hiciera la _falta de paga_

Los intereses de Reid estaban en otro lugar. Se encogió de hombros y asintió. "¡Muy bien!"

"Y también prohíben que permanezcas en la oficina mientras estás bajo suspensión, no podrás intervenir en ningún caso, ni tampoco consultarlos… …" finalizó Prentiss, cruzando los brazos por encima de la mesa

Reid volvió a asentir. "Así que… Supongo que no debería estar aquí" se puso de pie y caminó hacia afuera. Estando bajo el umbral de la puerta, sacó la cuenta mental y se despidió con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos en diez días"

_Cerró tan rápido que a Emily apenas le dio tiempo de alzar una mano y hacer el gesto universal de «despedida». _

… …

Antes de hacer su salida de la unidad, _mandó al diablo al comité _y caminó derechito hasta el salón de reuniones.

"Atención apostadores… …Acaba de llegar el muy descarado: Dr. Reid" dijo Tara con una sonrisa y barajeando un mazo de cartas. "Todavía está a tiempo de unirse a la partida… El bote grande es de 50 y el pequeño de 25… ¡Señores, sirvan sus apuestas!"

Reid sonrió. Enseguida les explicó que acababa de ser notificado de su suspensión. "… Y ni siquiera podré pasarlos a visitar"

"No te preocupes, Spencer… El equipo estará fuera de rotación hasta que tú y JJ regresen… … Encargaremos a Penélope para que les mantenga sus sillas calientes" Rossi le dijo con el sarcasmo de siempre

"Y ahora que la mencionas, Dave…" Reid no quiso perder la oportunidad en cuanto la vio. "¿Qué se ha sabido de Jennifer?"

* * *

**Otros tres días pasaron**

Eran las siete menos diez de la mañana del primer lunes que siguió a la _locura del elevador_ y Spencer Reid se encontraba _-cómodamente instalado-_ en una pequeña mesa, en la sección exterior, de la única cafetería disponible en la Academia del FBI.

… … ...

"¡Hola, Dr. Reid!" se oyó un coro compuesto por tres voces de mujer que no recordaba haber visto jamás _–memoria eidética y todo-_

Dirigió su vista hacia ellas y les dio un asentimiento. "Buenos días, agentes"

"Buenos días, Dr. Reid" otra rubia le sonrió al pasar. _«La quinta desconocida en los últimos tres minutos», reflexionó, _antes de corresponder al saludo con una tensa sonrisa

Acto seguido, enterró su cabeza en el libro abierto frente a él.

"¿Cómo amanece, Dr. Reid?", esta vez fue una morena que _-aparte de haberse aproximado demasiado a su mesa-_ deslizó la mano por encima de la tabla, dejando caer un trocito de papel mal doblado

Reid lo tomó enseguida, con el propósito de devolverlo, pero éste se abrió revelando la marca de un beso _-en lápiz labial rojo-_ y un número de teléfono… _Y_ c_on la misma velocidad con que él lo había tomado, terminó soltándolo… _

_Miró a todos lados -con cara de consternado-_ _y volvió a meter la nariz en el libro que estaba ojeando._

…Un segundo después, otro saludo surgió desde su espalda. "¡Buenos días, Spencer!"

_Y al contrario de las veces anteriores,_

_ésta voz le resultó: Agradablemente familiar_

Se volvió y se puso de pie. Envolvió en un abrazo a la mujer que le había hablado y ella le correspondió en el gesto. La sostuvo apretada -contra su pecho- por un largo momento.

Al cabo, se separaron.

Entonces, ella le dijo a manera de chiste "…No me advertiste que una vez que Morgan le dio el sí a su novia… Tu habías pasado a ocupar el _«top 1»_ de los solteros más cotizado en la agencia" estaba apuntando con el dedo a la nota que él había rechazado

Reid se encogió de hombros, explayó sus grandes ojos y sonrió.

No pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta a _esa_ apariencia de _niño inocente_ que se había apoderado de él. "¡Te he extrañado mucho, Spencer!, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos?" e hizo una señal con la mano, en dirección a la mesa

* * *

**Entre tanto…**

**En el Hogar LaMontagne-Jareau, VA**

El sol caliente de la mañana, que se había empezado a filtrar por las ventanas del dormitorio matrimonial, terminó apuntando directamente al rostro dormido de Will… Y consiguió despertarlo.

_Y al mismo tiempo, despertaron sus ganas._

Se volvió, desde su lado de la cama, y estiró uno de sus brazos en busca del anhelado cuerpo de su mujer.

_Salvo que, ella no estaba… _

_¡Otra vez! _

Abrió los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. Se concentró en los sonidos de la casa, con la esperanza de que se hallara –momentáneamente- en el baño: _Tampoco había ido a ese lugar._

Volvió a bufar.

Al cabo, tomó la camiseta que se encontraba en su mesa de luz, se la puso y atravesó el corredor que separaba las habitaciones. «_Tenía que estar con alguno de los niños», razonó._

Lo que venía haciéndose un hábito desde que regresó del último caso que había resuelto con la UAC.

* * *

**ACADEMIA DEL FBI, QUÁNTICO, VA**

"¡Me alegra que estés aquí!" dijo Spencer, humildemente. "¡Gracias por venir!"

_La sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro -tan genuina como era- contrastaba, enormemente, con las sombras oscuras que enmarcaban sus ojos: Y ella lo había notado al minuto que se encontraron._

"No me des las gracias… … El gusto es todo mío" repuso, encogiendo los hombros "… No te haces una idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte"

"Yo también"

… …

Alex Blake acababa de regresar a DC con el inmejorable pretexto de impartir un seminario junto a Reid… Según lo habían acordado, dos noches atrás, mientras hablaban por teléfono.

* * *

**.:*(Dos noches antes)*:.**

"¿Y cómo está tu vida, Spencer?... … ¿Algún nuevo amor sobre el cuál hablar?... … _Uno que no compartirías con JJ, quizá_"

En retrospectiva, Blake había hecho aquel comentario: _Sonriendo_… Como una broma casual… No tenía otra intención más que recordar que en su primer año con el equipo _-y tras un extraño pedido de llevarlo hasta el «teléfono público» más cercano-_ se había enterado (antes que Morgan y JJ) sobre _la misteriosa mujer en la vida de él._

Pero, lo que cambió el matiz de aquello, fue la respuesta que vino después. "Un segundo Alex… … ¿Has hablado con JJ?... ¿Te ha dicho algo?..."

Fue imposible para la ex - agente pasar por alto su mortificación.

Blake suspiró.

"No Spencer, no he hablado con nadie… ¿Acaso sucedió algo?... ¿Algo con JJ?..." _Conociéndolo como lo conocía… …_ _Por supuesto que debía haber algo más en su llamada, más que el repentino deseo de saludarla_

Reid pareció darse cuenta de su desliz y quiso darle la vuelta. "¡No!… Quise decir que no… ¡No hay ningún nuevo amor!" _lo que en parte era cierto. _"Es solo que…"

Ella lo interrumpió. "A ver, Spencer… No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, sino quieres… ... Pero si hay algo que te preocupa… De lo que quisieras hablar… Seré toda oídos… … Prometo escucharte y no hacer juicios…"

Tras un momento de silencio, él accedió. "Está bien, Alex… ¡Tienes razón!… Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte… Me gustaría oír tu consejo, más bien... Pero preferiría hablarlo cara a cara..."

"¡Pues no se diga más!, haré los arreglos para viajar a DC"

_"¿Pero, Alex?_

"Nada de peros, Spencer... Me gusta la idea de ir a visitarte... Además... Ya que estás dictando clases, ¿qué te parece si me nombras profesora invitada y dictamos un seminario juntos?"

_"¿Como en los viejos tiempos?" dijo él_

"Como en los viejos tiempos" respondió Blake

* * *

**_Y de esa manera llegaron al momento actual_**

"Muy bien… Ya que sabes todo de mi…" Alex se había recargado sobre el respaldo de su silla, después de ponerlo al día con sus actividades de docencia en Harvard y las hogareñas junto a James, "pienso que es hora que me cuentes lo que pasó con JJ"

Spencer perdió su sonrisa en un tris, tragó grueso y desvió la vista sobre la taza humeante entre sus manos. "No sé por dónde comenzar…"

Ella volvió a acercar su cuerpo a la mesa, descansó sus codos encima de la tabla y apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas. "¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas todo?... Desde el principio…" dio un vistazo sobre su reloj de pulsera _-que señalaba las siete con treinta-_. "Nuestra primera sesión de clases será hasta las seis de la tarde… Así que tenemos el resto del día para hablar"

* * *

**EN EL HOGAR LAMONTAGNE-JAREAU, VA**

_Tenían más de diez años juntos, diez años haciéndolo funcionar, entonces: ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en ese último caso que había trastocado tanto a JJ y los estaba alejando cada día más?_

… …

Will LaMontagne estaba bastante convencido que las siete semanas que siguieron al último caso en que JJ trabajó con la UAC habían sido _las peores_ que habían tenido que afrontar desde que eran pareja. Fueron incluso más terribles que las diez semanas que vinieron tras el funeral falso de Prentiss, o los tres meses que duró Spencer Reid en prisión.

_Mucho peor…_

_... … _…

Era cierto, desde las primeras etapas de su relación, Will había aprendido a lidiar con los constantes distanciamientos de JJ, su circunspección y la impresión permanente de que ella parecía mantener un pie fuera de la relación.

Por más que luchaba con ello, en la boca de su estómago se asomaba _–constantemente-_ la desagradable sensación de que algo _«amenazaba»_ la estabilidad precaria entre los dos.

Al principio, le dio el nombre de miedo: _JJ tenía miedo de que sus colegas supieran de su existencia_. En los años subsiguientes asumió que el enemigo era el trabajo: Su trabajo en la UAC… Pero después pasó al Departamento de Estado y se fue a Afganistán… Y volvió tan cambiada… Lo que lo hizo darse cuenta que no podía ser el trabajo sino que era algo diferente…

Solo que no sabía qué… Y se negaba a la idea de un _quien._

_¡No!, no podía haber un quien_

_¡¿Lo había?!_

… …

Se sacudió la cabeza, como intentando borrar ese último pensamiento antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor, que fue el lugar donde la encontró.

… …

_Jennifer estaba tumbada en la cama junto al niño… Sus ojos azules fijos en el techo y una expresión ausente en el rostro. _

"Buenos días, Cher"

Al escuchar el susurro -que fue el saludo de Will- giró la cara en esa dirección. "Buenos días" respondió en voz muy, muy baja. Acto seguido, se movió lentamente para salir de la cama, teniendo el cuidado de no despertar a su hijo

… …

Una vez fuera del dormitorio de Henry, él la tomó en sus brazos. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

JJ lo miró vacilante, durante varios segundos, al cabo contestó. "Estoy bien, es solo que…" no supo con qué rellenar la frase y terminó por desviarle la mirada

"Tranquila, Cher… ¡Ve y cámbiate!… Haré el desayuno" le dio un beso en la frente y la liberó de su abrazo

Ella sonrió en respuesta y se volvió en la dirección contraria, hacia la habitación de ellos dos.

… …

Will la vio andar, mientras recogía sus propios pensamientos, su deseo por ella e incluso: _Su imprecisa y creciente incomodidad_. Algo pasaba con su esposa: Lo notaba en su mirada y hasta en su forma de caminar: _Era_ _como si algún pensamiento la comiera desde dentro_…

Y rogaba por no estarla perdiendo.

* * *

**ACADEMIA DEL FBI, QUÁNTICO, VA**

_Pese a que acordaron que el principal interés de la presencia de Alex Blake en DC era que él pudiera compartirle su dilema, Reid no perdía la sensación de «desnudez» que le ocasionaba el hecho inminente de empezar a derramar su corazón con ella._

"Muy bien, Alex…" le concedió al cabo, "ese día comenzó como cualquier otro, excepto que tuve que tomar la prueba de re-calificación en el campo de tiro. Así que… …"

Le explicó cada situación con riqueza en los detalles, incluyendo la partida de póker en el salón de juntas de la unidad, los pormenores generales del caso y hasta el proceso que siguieron para la identificación del sospechoso. No usó ningún filtro al describirle cómo fue que JJ y él terminaron encerrados en una joyería, para ser sometidos_ -y aparentemente desarmados-_ junto a una pobre empleada, la jueza Melissa Hamilton y el ignoto, Casey Pinkner.

Luego le contó, sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción en la voz -y con la precisión que le concedía su privilegiada memoria- lo que pasó con el juego de _«verdad o atrevimiento»_… El momento en que por poco recibe un balazo en la cabeza –ya que a Pinkner no le gustó la respuesta de JJ- y cómo la fue doblando hasta pedirle que pusiera en evidencia su secreto más callado.

… … …

"… Y él le dijo que no era suficiente para salvarle la vida y la apuntó a la cabeza. Entonces, ya había logrado zafarme, me saqué el arma de respaldo que tenía en la tobillera y le disparé antes que él pudiera dispararle a ella"

_Conforme terminó su relato, Reid inhaló –profundamente-, como si necesitara oxígeno para no perder el sentido… Y guardó silencio…_

_A Blake le dio la impresión de que –de alguna manera- él había regresado mentalmente a ese momento y no supiera cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo._

Tenía que traerlo de vuelta.

"Spencer…" lo llamó, "Spencer" repitió

A la tercera ocasión en que mencionó su nombre, Reid parpadeó.

Alex sonrió "… ¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Rossi, Simmons y Lewis entraron a la joyería. JJ se quedó dando órdenes adentro y yo salí a que me revisaran la mano que me rompí con el espejo" estiró la palma de su mano para que ella viera la cicatriz –aún rosada- que le había quedado

Blake le sonrió a su «literalidad», antes de reorientarlo. "No me refiero a eso, Spencer… Te pregunté sobre ti y JJ… ¿Qué pasó después?"

* * *

**HOGAR LAMONTAGNE-JAREAU, VA**

**JJ**

_Poco antes de las ocho, la casa cobró vida: Había comenzado el día para los pequeños hijos de JJ y Will. Todo fue bullicio y alegría mientras se alistaban para salir… … La quietud del hogar solo regresó, una vez que los niños se fueron a sus respectivas escuelas y Will se marchó a trabajar._

… …

Cuando JJ se encontró sola, una sensación de desasosiego la embargó… Era un sentimiento totalmente extraño para ella. Normalmente, se enorgullecía de poder mantenerse compuesta, serena y lista para cualquier cosa que se le presentara en la vida: Literalmente.

No así, parecía haber un par de cosas para las que Jennifer Jareau no se hallaba preparada de un todo: Una de ellas fue el hecho de entender _–finalmente entender-_ que a pesar de los años, sus caminos separados y las decisiones que habían tomado, ella seguía enamorada de Spencer Reid… ¡Lo amaba!... De la misma manera que lo hizo el día cuando admitió para sí misma que el _genio torpe del equipo_ era, y tal vez siempre lo sería, «el eterno amor _de_ su vida»…

Y dos, que sin importar cuanto amor sentía por Spence, Will LaMontagne era el hombre en su presente, el que simbolizaba «al amor _en_ su vida»…

… …

_La cabeza le iba a estallar… Tenía días durmiendo mal y no podía concentrarse en nada. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que su esposo se diera cuenta de su malestar y decidiera confrontarla. _

_… …_

_Con eso en mente, inhaló profundamente mientras tomaba la decisión de qué hacer a continuación._

… …

Con el automatismo de siempre, revisó su teléfono: No esperaba un mensaje del trabajo, relacionado a algún caso, aunque si de sus compañeros… Todos estaban ahí con los mejores deseos…

Todos, excepto Reid.

No saber de él era otra cuestión que la tenía tensa. Ya había renunciado a la idea de llamarlo, de buscarlo, o encararlo… Le había dicho –abiertamente- todo lo que sentía por él y a cambio, Spencer solo pareció dejarle en claro que no tenía nada que decirle.

_Aquello le destrozaba el corazón porque, tal vez… Sólo tal vez… Su confesión le había puesto el último clavo al ataúd de su preciosa amistad._

Quería huir… Tal vez gritar… Devolver el tiempo –si eso fuera posible- para recoger sus palabras y ponerlas de nuevo en la caja fuerte de donde jamás debió haberlas sacado.

_Pero nada de eso podía hacerse. _

Entró de nuevo en el baño adjunto a su dormitorio, se desnudó y se metió debajo de la ducha, permitiendo que el agua caliente lavara su cuerpo, borrara sus remordimientos y escondiera las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por su cara...

Cuando el agua se enfrió, apagó la regadera y salió. Se metió en su armario y se volvió a vestir. Mientras recogía el vestido que había desechado antes de su último baño, se quedó mirando la enorme pila de ropa sucia que había en el cesto.

_Tomó la decisión de distraerse lavando._

… …

Y fue en la lavandería en donde su marido la encontró, unos minutos más tarde.

… …

JJ dio un saltito cuando registró la presencia de Will en casa. "¡Hey!… Volviste pronto." Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se fijó en la expresión seria en su rostro. Puso a un lado el pijama de Michael que estaba doblando y se cruzó de brazos, "¿pasó algo en el trabajo?"

"No, Cher" respondió en voz baja y con su acento marcado

Ella pareció aliviada. Se aproximó un paso hacia él y le colocó la mano izquierda en el brazo derecho, intentando actuar como si no hubiesen rastros de tensión sobre ellos dos, "¿entonces, qué?"

"Creo que necesitamos hablar"

Ella apartó la vista de él y respiró hondo. "¿Hablar?... … ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre nosotros"

* * *

**ACADEMIA DEL FBI, QUÁNTICO, VA**

Tenían más de una hora hablando sobre el mismo punto, y hacía rato que Blake había vislumbrado que el problema «_más serio»_ con el que estaba lidiando era el hecho de que Reid _–el muy brillante Dr. Reid-_ se hallaba cerrado a la idea de aceptar algo _tan básico_ como que correspondía a los sentimientos que JJ le había confesado.

Y aparte de su negación: Él sentía _culpa_… Mucha culpa.

"Jennifer es una mujer casada, Alex… ¡Con dos niños pequeños!," sacudió la cabeza. "Pensé que iba a soltar el tema después de lo que hablamos en la boda de Dave, pero no… ¡No pudo dejarlo!" se quejó

"Tal vez es porque piensa que todo _esto_ es demasiado importante para los dos…" dijo Blake tomando un sorbo de su té. Él abrió la boca para argumentar, ella lo cortó de inmediato. "De veras creo que ambos necesitan retomar esa conversación… Cuanto antes, mejor"

"¡¿Qué?!..." Se alarmó. "¡No, no!... No podemos tener otra conversación con respecto de _eso_..." No solo estaba evitando llamar las cosas por su nombre, también tenía la intención _nula_ de plantarle cara al asunto

Alex respiró hondo para evitar perder los nervios con él. "Spencer… ¿Estás seguro que ignorar por completo lo que ha pasado sea lo mejor?"

"¡Por supuesto!..." Dijo rotundamente. "No necesitamos hablar nada más… Y menos si es para que siga diciendo cosas tan _sin-sentido_ como lo que me dijo en la llamada que le hice antes de sacarla del elev…"

"¡Si, claro!" Alex lo interrumpió, alzando el tono, y con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

Él entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

Ella no tardó en precisar "…Cuando te dijo que _«iba totalmente en serio»_ con aquello de estar enamorada de ti… Lo que pasó un minuto después de que «Romeo» se tomara el veneno para morir al lado de «Julieta»"

"¡¿Queeé?!"

"Cómo que _«¿qué?»…_ ¿No te das cuenta, Spencer?" le inquirió con la ceja alzada. "La llamaste para decirle que te metiste a un edificio que tenía plantada una bomba de tiempo, y que te ibas quedar con ella _pasara lo que pasara_… … ¡Piénsalo por un minuto, _Romeo_!… Si esto no se tratara de ti… … Si habláramos aquí de la conducta de alguien más, ¿qué nombre le darías a esa acción?, aparte de imprudente y suicida, por supuesto"

* * *

**_Y para estar total, completa y absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor._**

-Mario Benedetti


	14. Capitulo 12: II Parte

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta parte tendrá saltos temporales y una narración NO LINEAL... Como les mencioné al principio de la primera parte… Espero no causarles un dolor de cabeza al leer.**

**N/A:** Alguien me envió un MP para aclarar una mención -que no especifiqué- del capítulo anterior (I Parte del 12) y que estaba relacionada a la idea de que Will parecía creer que JJ tenía un pie fuera de "la puerta" en su relación.

La respuesta a eso está en el episodio S03E17 "In Heat", cuando JJ y Will rompen –momentáneamente-

Los invito a mirar ese episodio para entender mi punto. Los capítulos con un desarrollo del personaje de Will (o menciones de él) no son muy abundantes, pero vale la pena mirarlos para hacerse un panorama general.

Saludos

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: Asuntos del Corazón**

II Parte:** La otra mitad**

* * *

**_Érase una vez…_**

_Cuando Spencer Reid no tenía la ambición de ser **el objeto de los afectos** de ninguna mujer... Y mucho menos de una -esencialmente- bella. Desde muy joven –y cuando apenas empezó a notar «a las niñas»- se hizo tristemente consciente de que no tenía ni el aspecto físico, ni las habilidades de conquista que se requerían para tener una cita._

_Pero había más._

A muy tierna edad, la chica más linda del instituto -junto a todo el equipo de futbol, las porristas y los matones de turno- lo obligaron a aprender una lección que no olvidaría jamás:

**_Las chicas lindas no son compatibles con «cerebritos» como él._**

Esa regla se había venido cumpliendo _–invariablemente_\- hasta el día en que se hizo valer otra preposición: _«Toda regla tiene su excepción»_…

Y entonces llegó a su vida la Agente Jennifer Jareau.

…

Jennifer fue la primera mujer que, en su temprana adultez, logró acelerarle el pulso, quitarle el aliento y robarse por completo su atención. Le tomó –casi- dos años el invitarla a salir… Salvo que, el día que se materializaba la primera cita de toda su vida, _llegó acompañada por García_.

Tras esa decepción, se propuso ignorar lo que ocurrió y metió -en un compartimiento hermético- los sentimientos que tenía por su compañera. Se dijo a sí mismo que -a pesar de que estaba convencido- que JJ era _«la mujer de su vida»_ tal vez no debía cortejarla: Eran muy jóvenes para entablar una relación y, en su línea de trabajo, cabía una gran posibilidad de que eso interfiriera –negativamente- con sus futuros profesionales, la dinámica laboral y sus vidas en general.

Tal vez era mejor esperar…

Y mientras aguardaba a que surgiera _el momento preciso o que ambos llegaran al «metafórico» lugar indicado_… Lo que se interpuso entre ellos fue «la vida»…

Y pasó Tobias Hankel… _Y el Dilaudid…_ Y luego vino ese caso en Nueva Orleans donde ella conoció al detective de homicidios William LaMontagne Jr.

… …

**_Erase una vez…_**

Cuando Spencer Reid despertó en su cama _-completamente alterado-_ un domingo cualquiera, a las tres de la mañana. Por unos segundos había sido incapaz de reconocer su propio espacio. Tuvo que sentarse y respirar hondo para calmar el corazón agitado que saltaba dentro de su pecho: Recordándose, al mismo tiempo, que ya no estaba en el Correccional Milburn _sino en casa: A salvo._

Tras varios intentos, aceptó el hecho de que no podría volverse a dormir: Se puso de pie, caminó al baño, se lavó la cara y, al ver el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, finalmente se dio cuenta que ya no tenía _veintitrés_…

_El hombre que lo miraba -a través de su espejo- era otro: Más crecido, más vivido y muy cambiado. No había ni sombra del chico delgaducho y listo que Gideon presumía, como un trofeo, en la «vitrina» del equipo._

Era un hombre, un hombre distinto. Uno hecho y derecho.

Un hombre que ya no tenía miedo -a casi nada- y que entendió que la vida era un gran laboratorio en el que resultaba imposible controlar las variables existentes en cada evento… Y aprendió a adaptarse… A sobrevivir… A superar…

… …

_Pero eso fue ayer… **«Érase una vez»**… …_

_Esto, esto era ahora…_

_Y parecía que aquellos recuerdos quedaban insertos en un universo paralelo… En una vida pasada… Porque el hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a Blake, quien sabía «a claras y ciertas» que su primer gran amor: Lo amaba también… Era uno que se preguntaba si su futuro estaba escrito…_

_O podía cambiar…_

_Y el cuento que parecía haberse quedado perdido en un mundo alterno todavía era digno de un buen final._

**_Y fueron felices, por toda la eternidad._**

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

"¡Si, claro!" Alex lo interrumpió, alzando el tono, y con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz

Él entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

Ella no tardó en precisar "…Cuando te dijo que _«iba totalmente en serio» _con aquello de estar enamorada de ti… Lo que pasó un minuto después de que _«Romeo»_ se tomara el veneno para morir al lado de _«Julieta»_"

"¡¿Queeé?!"

"Cómo que «¿qué?»… ¿No te das cuenta, Spencer?" le inquirió con la ceja alzada. "La llamaste para decirle que te metiste a un edificio que tenía plantada una bomba de tiempo, y que te ibas a quedar con ella pasara lo que pasara… … ¡Piénsalo por un minuto, _Romeo_!… Si esto no se tratara de ti… … Si habláramos aquí de la conducta de alguien más, ¿qué nombre le darías a esa acción?, aparte de imprudente y suicida, por supuesto"

_¡Amor!… … Lo hice por amor… No iba a dejar morir sola a la mujer que amo, pensó. _En voz alta, contestó "Alex… Yo no…"

Ella levantó un dedo para silenciarlo. "¿Por qué demonios te cuesta tanto admitir que la quieres?"

"Alex…"

Ella volvió a frenarlo con una mirada de advertencia.

Él suspiró derrotado.

Blake sonrió triunfante. "Spencer… ¿Crees que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, puedes seguir pretendiendo que no pasa nada?… ¡Estás enamorado de JJ, por amor de Dios!... "

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada.

Alex estaba en lo cierto… _Y reconocerlo, daba mucho miedo._

* * *

**HOGAR LAMONTAGNE-JAREAU, VA**

"Creo que necesitamos hablar"

Ella apartó la vista de él y respiró hondo. "¿Hablar?... … ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?" JJ lo miró con aprensión. Will asintió. "Y qué pasa con nosotros que hace tan necesario que regreses de tu trabajo para hablarlo"

"No lo sé… Tal vez sea el hecho que llevas más de un mes durmiendo con los niños. O la forma en que solo pareces desaparecer dentro de tu mente… O que de un tiempo para acá te tensas cuando intento acercarme" enumeró rápidamente

Ella miró al suelo.

Will suspiró y se acercó un paso. La tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la obligó a verlo a la cara "JJ, ¿hay algo por lo que debería preocuparme?"

* * *

**ACADEMIA DEL FBI, QUÁNTICO, VA**

"¡Estamos en el 2019, Spencer!" Blake estaba de nervios, pero escogió hablarle lo más suavemente posible, dándose cuenta que él seguía desesperadamente-parco. "JJ no es un _objeto_ que pertenece a Will… Y tú tampoco puedes etiquetarte como un «destructor de hogares»"

"Pero los niños…"

"¿Qué pasa con los niños?"

Él negó con las cabezas y descolgó los hombros. "No quiero que Michael y Henry salgan lastimados"

"JJ y Will adoran a sus hijos y eso no está cambiando"

"No quiero que pierdan a sus padres por causa mía"

_Blake se había dado cuenta que -de un modo u otro- él ya estaba pensando en el «futuro»._ No quiso perderse el momento. "Sabes que el hecho de que Will y JJ continúen juntos sin amarse lo suficiente, también podría lastimar a sus hijos… Que la continuidad de un matrimonio no garantiza la felicidad de los miembros de una familia… … Conoces mejor que yo todas las estadísticas de familias no tradicionales con vidas y relaciones satisfactorias, y también conoces el número de hogares aparentemente felices que si los revisas a fondo, no son más que familias rotas…"

El asintió.

"Tienes que dejar que sea JJ quien decida sobre lo que quiere para su vida, y para que lo haga, debes decirle lo que sientes... Hablar con ella sólo mejorará las cosas entre ustedes, créeme"

"Y si…"

"No te sabotees pensando en los «y sí»" Blake lo tomó de la mano un momento. "Eres un buen hombre, Spencer… … Y esta es la vida real: No elegimos de quien nos vamos a enamorar, ni cómo va a pasar… ¡Solo pasa!… Ustedes han estado reprimiendo estos sentimientos por mucho, mucho tiempo y ahora que están afuera…" Blake sacudió la cabeza "… Solo… solo déjalo que fluya…"

* * *

**HOGAR LAMONTAGNE-JAREAU, VA**

**Otros tres días pasaron**

**_Jueves por la mañana._**

Tres días habían pasado desde su conversación con Will… Tres días desde que ambos despertaron a la realidad de que la vida a la que se habían ido amoldando, ya no podía continuar.

… …

"Gracias, Pen… ¡Eres la mejor! Nos vemos el próximo lunes… ¡Seguro!... Adiós" JJ acabó con la llamada en su móvil y levantó la vista hacia su marido, que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor. "Consiguió un vuelo directo a Louisiana. Para las siete de esta tarde"

"Bien." Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a un par de valijas con rueda, agrupadas a un lado de la puerta principal. "Pasaré por ellos a la escuela. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto"

Ella asintió y se movió para estar más cerca de él. "¿En verdad crees que es lo mejor?"

"Por ahora, Cher… … Este viaje nos hará bien"

* * *

**ACADEMIA DEL FBI, QUÁNTICO, VA**

**Ese mismo día, alrededor del mediodía**

Spencer vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora de finalizar. "Muy bien chicos. ¡Hemos terminado! Mañana por la tarde estaré publicando sus calificaciones… Pero antes de que salgamos de aquí, quisiera que todos agradeciéramos a la Agente Especial –retirada- Alex Blake quien generosamente vino a acompañarnos y compartió sus conocimientos con todos nosotros." Los presentes le brindaron a la mencionada un aplauso y esta les dio, a cambio, unas breves palabras de despedida

…

La clase se levantó y se fue dispersando. Mientras recogían sus pertenecías, tanto Reid como Blake, respondieron algunas preguntas de los estudiante que se les acercaron. Unos minutos más tarde, salieron juntos del salón.

"Tengo hasta las cinco de la tarde para llegar al aeropuerto, ¿cómo te suena que nos quedemos aquí, en Quántico, y aprovechemos para discutir las calificaciones?"

Reid se encogió de hombros. "Suena perfecto. ¿Quieres comer algo mientras lo hacemos?"

"¡Seguro!... Muero de hambre"

… …

Alex estaba sentada _–nuevamente-_ frente a Spencer, en un espacio muy similar al de la cafetería que había sido su _confesionario_ del día lunes. Lo miraba expectante, mientras entregaba el formulario de pedido de sushi al camarero.

"Cuando traigas las órdenes… Podrías hacerme el _gran favor_ de conseguirme un cuchillo y un tenedor" dijo él

El mozo asintió y se fue a la barra para entregar la comanda. Blake lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista, enseguida se giró para mirar a Reid. "¿Has tomado alguna decisión?"

Reid se la quedó viendo por un momento. Después, negó con la cabeza.

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Sabes que no podrás retrasarlo para siempre… En cuatro días volverás a verla en la oficina"

"O antes" murmuró él con los ojos tan abiertos que casi salían de su cabeza

Alex se volvió sobre su hombro para ver a la agente rubia en cuestión andando desde el interior del edificio y en línea recta hasta el mismo restaurant donde ellos se hallaban. Enseguida, lo miró a él: El color había desaparecido de su rostro. "¿Spencer?"

…

Las dos mujeres habían compartido un abrazo en el justo momento en que se encontraron.

"¡Qué bueno verte, Alex!"

"Lo mismo digo, JJ…" Blake correspondió a la sonrisa sincera de Jennifer. En seguida agregó. "¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo anda todo?"

La rubia se encogió de hombros y le ofreció –ahora- una respuesta pre-elaborada. "Todo bien: El trabajo, los niños… Los imprevistos, ya sabes…"

"¿Quieres unírtenos?" la ex – agente hizo un gesto sobre la mesa, mientras le daba una mirada significativa a Spencer

_Reid, que por un instante se perdió en la seña de Blake, a la final entendió lo que ésta le transmitía y se movió para encontrar una silla para JJ._

Al notar lo que él hacía, JJ rehusó, disimuladamente, a la sugerencia de la otra mujer. "No te molestes, Spen… cer…" alargó la mano y lo tocó en el codo para evitar que acercara la pequeña butaca que estaba tomando

_Él se volvió y la miró a los ojos..._ _El contacto visual fue muy, muy breve, pero pareció suficiente para inquietarlos a ambos._

JJ recogió su brazo y lo cruzó sobre su pecho. Con la mano que lo había tocado, se aferró a las correas del bolso que llevaba colgado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Acto seguido, desvió la mirada para darle un vistazo a la barra. "Solo… sólo vine para comprar un té verde exquisito que preparan en este lugar…" creyó necesario explicar

_Spencer, por su parte, se había quedado como petrificado._

Blake se dio cuenta de todo, aun así insistió. "Pero puedes sentarte con nosotros, mientras lo esperas"

"Muchas gracias, Alex… Pero… …" JJ intentó sonreír para ambos (su boca no cooperaba) "… No quiero molestarlos, tendrán mucho de qué hablar…" miró su reloj. "Además, llevo un poco de prisa… En diez minutos tendré mi revisión médica de rutina… Tal vez… Ya lo sepas…" se arriesgó a mirar en dirección de Reid, pero regresó su atención a Blake cuando iba a la mitad de camino de mirarlo a él "… Fui _«victima»_ en un caso y estoy cumpliendo el tiempo de reposición… Debo obtener el permiso médico previo para volver al equipo… El típico papeleo"

"¡Entiendo!" Alex dijo, sobriamente. Alternó su mirada entre una JJ visiblemente tensa y un Reid completamente mudo. A este último le hizo un firme gesto con los ojos

Reid se aclaró la garganta. "Y por cierto… ¿Cómo has estado?" su voz casi un susurro

* * *

**Escuela Primaria Jhon Pattie, VA**

**15.15 Hrs**

"¿Iremos a ver a los primos Phillip y Joshua?" Henry no tenía ni idea de quienes eran esas personas, pero pensar en subirse por primera vez a un avión, lo tenía saltando de emoción

"Y los tíos Bobby y Megan" respondió Will mientras cambiaba a Michael de un lado al otro de su cadera. "Será divertido… Montaremos en tranvía, haremos un paseo por el Mississippi, te enseñaré a pescar y visitaremos el pantano"

"¡¿Y veremos cocodrilos, papá?!"

"Si, veremos los cocodrilos, las tortugas y todos los animales que viven allí, Henry" Will metió a Michael en su asiento especial. A continuación, esperó a que su hijo mayor estuviera correctamente sentado y sujeto al cinturón de seguridad para cerrar la compuerta y subir al asiento del conductor. "Nuestro vuelo saldrá en pocas horas, pero acordé con mamá que nos iríamos directamente al aeropuerto" le informó. "Ella nos encontrará allá"

* * *

**Ronald Reagan Aeropuerto Nacional, VA**

El camino al aeropuerto fue tranquilo.

Spencer y Blake habían abordado un taxi en Quántico. Él había insistido en quedarse con ella hasta que tomara el vuelo de regreso a Boston. Era lo menos que podía hacer, insistió en decirle él, luego de que ella había venido a verlo y _-principalmente-_ escucharlo.

Al llegar allí, se habían dirigido directamente al mostrador de la aerolínea para cambiar el billete por la tarjeta de embarque. Al cabo, caminaron hasta un café en la zona comercial del aeropuerto.

"Ya sabes… Llámame cada vez que necesites hablar… Siempre estoy disponible para ti, Spencer"

"Gracias, Alex…"

"Y de veras, la próxima vez que veas a JJ, invítala a salir: A tomar un café, al Bruch que ustedes acostumbran… Cualquier salida será buena para hablar… Necesitan hacerlo, _ese es mi consejo_"

"Está bien, lo intentaré… Le pregun…"

"¡No!, no le preguntes… No le des opciones… Plantéale la salida y háganlo, sé espontáneo, Spencer"

"¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!" refunfuñó él, aunque sonriendo

… …

"_¡Tio Spencer! ¡Tio Spencer!" un coro de voces conocidas canturreó a la distancia atrayendo –automáticamente- la atención de Reid y de Blake. "¡Tio Spencer! ¡Tio Spencer!" los gritos cada vez más fuertes_

Spencer apenas logró ponerse de pie antes que dos tornados rubios se estrellaran contra él -casi derribándolo-. "¡Wow!", susurró y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Acto seguido, se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de los pequeños "¡Niños!... ¡Qué bueno verlos!"

"¡Hola, Tío Spencer!... … ¿Dónde estabas?... No has ido a casa en un tiempo… ¡Te extrañaba!" Henry se atropelló con sus propias palabras, dio un salto hacia el frente y se aferró a su cuello

Su padrino le devolvió el afecto. "Siento mucho no haberte visitado… También te he extrañado…"

Michael, por su parte, luchaba por la atención de Reid, quien terminó alzándolo del suelo y acomodándolo en sus brazos.

"Dio Pencer" el rubio menor vitoreo

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza. "A ti también te he extrañado, Michael… Los he extrañado a los dos"

"¿Y qué haces aquí, Tío Spencer?... ¿Vendrás a Nueva Orleans con nosotros?"

… …

Segundos pasaron y los padres de los dos niños aparecieron también… La mesa que, en un principio, solo estuvo destinada a Alex y Reid, había crecido y albergaba a cuatro personas más

…

"¿Puedo pedir una torta de chocolate, mamá?" Henry le preguntó a su madre con mirada de súplica "di que sí, mamá… Por fis, por fis"

JJ lo miró con severidad, luego suavizó su expresión "ve a decirle a tu papá… Y que consiga zumo de manzana para tu hermano…"

Blake estaba sonriendo "es difícil negarles algo, ¿verdad?"

"Pero no puedo acceder siempre… Tiene unas ocurrencias que…" la agente más joven suspiró mientras seguía con la mirada a su hijo mayor, quien se fue corriendo hasta la fila de compradores donde esperaba su padre

* * *

**SPENCER**

En los segundos que siguieron a su encuentro con los pequeños, Reid buscó con la mirada a los adultos responsables de ellos. Así notó a JJ y Will, quienes venían andando por el pasillo, unos metros por detrás de sus dos hijos.

_Inmediatamente que los vio, tuvo un tirón en el pecho que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no sentía al verlos juntos._

…

Cuando los esposos los alcanzaron, Spencer fijó sus ojos en las tarjetas de embarque que JJ tenía en las manos. No pudo evitar sentirse confuso _-y celoso, tal vez-_ aunque, conscientemente, no tenía razones para ello.

Intentó borrarse el sentimiento, atendiendo a la pregunta que Henry le había formulado antes. "No, Henry… No viajaré con ustedes a Nueva Orleans" respondió al mayor de sus ahijados, sin levantar la cara hacia sus padres. "Estoy aquí para despedir a mi amiga, la agente Blake… ¿La recuerdas?"

Un Henry -repentinamente tímido- negó con la cabeza.

Blake le sonrió. "Hola Henry, soy Alex… Nos conocimos hace un tiempo… Eras casi como tu hermanito… Y ahora estás hecho todo un hombrecito." Enseguida, la ex – agente habló para la pareja. "¿Qué tal todo Will?" intercambiaron un apretón de manos. "Un gusto volver a encontrarte, JJ" la rubia le sonrió a cambio

…

Al mismo tiempo que Blake, Will y JJ intercambiaban saludos, Henry volvió a hablarle a su padrino "Mamá tampoco irá… Se va a quedar trabajando mientras Mike y yo estamos con papá"

_Y ahora Spencer fue consciente de la fina tensión existente entre marido y mujer… Aunque fue incapaz de precisar si aquello tenía -o no- algo que ver con él._

* * *

**JJ**

Jennifer y Spencer se habían instalado en un mirador del aeropuerto que les permitía ver el despegue de ambos vuelos –el que llevaría a Blake de vuelta a Boston y el de los chicos a Nueva Orleans-.

Un tenso silencio se movía entre los dos.

Al cabo, Reid formuló la pregunta que tenía en mente hacía un buen rato. "Entonces… Te quedaste «_por trabajo»._" No hizo contacto visual con ella, sus largos dedos tamborileando contra la baranda del balcón

Ella soltó un respiro resignado. Sin apartar la vista de la pista, murmuró su respuesta, "tengo asuntos por resolver…"

"¿En el trabajo?" repuso él

Jennifer se volvió, con un poco de irritación. "Es mucho más fácil explicarlo de esa forma, ade… más…" al verlo a la cara, se desinfló

_Lo conocía bien… Conocía las expresiones en el rostro de él: Spencer Reid no estaba intentando fastidiarla por la clara mentira que le habían contado a los niños, él solo estaba haciendo un desesperado intento por iniciar una conversación._

"Spence…" ahora se resistió al impulso de abrazarlo

"Ujumh" su entrecejo estaba contraído. Definitivamente, preocupado

Ella dio un paso para acercarse, "¿cómo te sientes?"

Él no se movió, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse compuesto. "Estoy bien… ¿Creo?"

**_-"Tenemos que hablar, Cher… Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, antes de que nos coma por dentro" Will le dijo mientras la guiaba desde la lavandería hasta la sala de estar de su casa_**

"¿Por qué no lo estarías, _Spence_?" presionó ella, sutilmente

"Creía que te ibas con Will" contestó, sin pensar mucho en lo que decía

**_-"Te amo JJ y siempre te amaré, eres la madre de mis hijos… Pero no puedo negar que siempre he tenido dudas sobre nuestra relación…"_**

**_-JJ negó con la cabeza, en confusión. "Espera… ¿qué dices?"_**

**_-"Déjame terminar, por favor" Will no esperó a que ella respondiera, simplemente continuó. "No sé lo que está pasando, pero tampoco puedo ignorarlo… Desde la boda de Dave he notado un gran cambio… Incluso he llegado a creer que puede haber alguien más"_**

**_-"¡No, Will!… Yo jamás…"_**

**_-"Lo sé, Cher" él se acercó y le tomó las manos. "Sé que nunca lo harías… No te acuso de nada… Pero, no lo sé... Siempre he tenido miedo de perderte, perder a la mujer que amo… Pero lo que no podía entender, y ahora veo, es que… Tal vez… La mujer que amo, no me ama de la misma manera que lo hago"_**

**_JJ soltó las manos de Will y lo abrazó. Entonces, se echó a llorar._**

**_-"Te amo, JJ… Pero si no sientes lo mismo… No puedo retenerte… Amo la idea de tener una familia contigo, las cosas que hemos construido… Pero no puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo si algo dentro de ti te reclama"_**

**_-"Will… Yo…"_**

**_-"No digas nada…" él se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos. "Si te vuelvo a preguntar si hay algo de lo que debo preocuparme… Podrías responderlo con honestidad"_**

"**_Es que…"_**

**_-"Shhhhh" él siseó y le asentó un beso en la frente. "Quiero ser feliz, JJ… Quiero que seas feliz… Quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan felices… …"_**

"No, no podía irme, Spence… No en este momento… Will y yo necesitamos tiempo para pensar… Tiempo y espacio, en realidad" respondió JJ honestamente, mientras se acercaba para tocarlo en el abrazo. "Y tenemos asuntos que resolver…"

"¿Tenemos?" No quiso asumir que se refería a él, pero la situación entre los dos no era la más normal, además de que estaba aprensivo y ansioso, y odiaba esos dos sentimientos. Lo tuvo que aclarar

JJ asintió mientras sonreía con tristeza. "Tenemos, Spence... Y me refiero a nosotros" señaló entre los dos

**_\- "Siempre te he amado. Y siempre me ha dado miedo decirlo. Y sé que es algo demasiado complicado para decirlo ahora, lo siento, tenías que saberlo"_**

Spencer sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso y apartó los ojos de JJ. "¿Quieres que hablemos?"

Ella asintió otra vez.

Él tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta.**_ «Sé espontaneo, _**_Spencer» casi pudo oír la voz de Blake dentro de su cabeza. _"¿Quieres quedarte aquí o ir a un lugar más tranquilo, donde no nos interrumpan?"

* * *

**_Yo te amaré en silencio… como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos… y jamás lo sabrás._**

_-José Ángel Buesa_


	15. Capitulo 13: Directo al Corazon

**A/N: **Ante todo dar las GRACIAS a quienes siguen leyendo y todavía más a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario de apoyo (incluso a Diana – sin cuenta de FF- a quien nunca me será factible responder). También agradezco a los que envían mensajes por privado.

Estamos cerca del final de la historia, este capítulo lo he dejado en un punto que seguirá en el siguiente (aunque no linealmente).

**ADVERTENCIA:** Conviene haber visto el episodio final de la temporada 14… Hay referencias que sólo son posibles entender si ya lo vieron.

Buena lectura. Comentarios y críticas, siempre son bienvenidas

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: Directo al corazón**

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

"No, no podía irme, Spence… No en este momento… Will y yo necesitamos tiempo para pensar… Tiempo y espacio, en realidad" respondió JJ, honestamente, mientras se acercaba para tocarlo en el abrazo. "Y tenemos asuntos que resolver…"

"¿Tenemos?" No quiso asumir que se refería a él, pero la situación entre los dos no era la más normal, además de que estaba aprensivo y ansioso, y odiaba esos dos sentimientos. Lo tuvo que aclarar

JJ asintió mientras sonreía con tristeza. "Tenemos, Spence... Y me refiero a nosotros" señaló entre los dos

Spencer sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso y apartó los ojos de JJ. "¿Quieres que hablemos?"

Ella asintió otra vez.

Él tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta.**_ «Sé espontaneo, _**_Spencer» casi pudo oír la voz de Blake dentro de su cabeza. _"¿Quieres quedarte aquí o ir a un lugar más tranquilo, donde no nos interrumpan?"

Jennifer desvió su mirada en dirección a la pista y a continuación, volvió a mirarlo a él. "Preferiría hablar en otro lugar…" murmuró, sintiéndose -extrañamente inquieta- bajo el escrutinio de los ojos de él, una sensación que _solo _había experimentado una vez en el pasado: El día de la joyería, en el momento en que él la desató tras haber disparado a Casey Pinkner, cuando le salvo la vida -tras su confesión-. "En otro momento…" Agregó. "En otro momento"

_… …_

_«Ahora no, Spence… ¡No puedo!...» quiso decirle pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No consiguió reunir el valor _

_«¡Soy una completa cobarde!» había pensado un rato después, cuando se metía en su coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Lejos de las miradas de otros, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. «El que Will y los niños se vayan a Nueva Orleans, por un fin de semana, no significa que tengo el camino libre para echarme en tus brazos. Eso sería una traición y no voy a traicionarlos» metió las llaves en la ignición después de un intento o dos –su pulso temblando-. «Necesito estar sola, necesito pensar, necesito tomar decisiones, necesito aclarar mis emociones... Debo pensar en mi hogar, en mis hijos… Pero también debo pensar en ti, en nosotros… No quiero que mi amor por ti destruya lo que tenemos…»_

* * *

**UNIDAD DE ANALISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUANTICO, VA**

**Viernes por la tarde**

_Semanas como estas eran en las que los perfiladores se cuestionaban **si** lo que hacían en la UAC era –realmente- suficiente. _

Acababan de volver de un caso malo… Muy malo, al otro extremo del país.

El equipo estuvo cinco días acechando a un -recientemente liberado- asesino serial que, por un tecnicismo, logró burlar una condena de prisión perpetua. Sus instintos no habían tenido un periodo de latencia mayor al que lo obligó su estancia en la cárcel… Y una vez que estuvo fuera, había vuelto a las andadas.

El sheriff local no dudó en llamar a la caballería para pedir ayuda… Y la caballería respondió, sólo que esta vez no terminó como deseaban: El asesino cobró la vida de otros tres inocentes –el último frente a Simmons, Alves y Prentiss- justo antes de quitarse su propia vida.

… …

La incómoda tranquilidad del vuelo de regreso a DC, el cansancio residual y la pesadez que se sentía sobre los hombros de cada uno de ellos, no hacía nada por levantarles la moral.

Los perfiladores habían entrado a Quántico, en completo silencio. Y con ese mismo desánimo se fueron a sentar en sus puestos de trabajo.

… …

Dos horas más tarde, Rossi se detuvo a mitad de las escalinatas, en su camino por salir de la oficina. "¿Quién me acompaña a cenar y tomar un trago?" habló en voz alta, para los miembros de su equipo que se hallaban dispersos por el área de escritorios comunes. "La factura va por mi cuenta"

Luke y Lewis, que estaban discutiendo sobre un expediente, de inmediato le dijeron que estaban dentro. García, que venía por el área del café, también se incluyó: Y corrió a su guarida en busca de su enorme bolso y su infinidad de artilugios tecnológicos.

Prentiss se hallaba al lado de Simmons, y expresó su acuerdo con tanta inmediatez que le sacó a Matt una sonrisa. Emily le aseguró _-por lo bajo-_ que el papeleo no iba a irse de excursión porque ella lo aplazara por un rato. Simmons tampoco necesito que le preguntaran dos veces, ya le estaba enviando un mensaje a su mujer para avisarle de la salida.

JJ había ido al área de archivos y Spencer estaba en el baño.

Dave le dijo a Prentiss acerca del lugar donde se encontrarían y la hizo comprometerse a esperar por el par de colegas que faltaban –y tuvo que darle su palabra que los iba a arrastrar con ella, si hacía falta-

_Ambos se acababan de reincorporar al trabajo y era comprensible que estuviesen un poco más molestos que el resto, con el resultado que alcanzaron en el último caso._

…

"¿Nos van a acompañar?" Prentiss se detuvo en el medio del espacio vacío entre los escritorios de JJ y Reid

El resto del equipo ya no estaba allí.

JJ levantó la cara del archivo que tenía en las manos. "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

Reid se volvió hacía las voces de las dos mujeres, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño arrugado. "¿Ya tenemos otro caso?"

"No se trata de otro caso" Emily aseguró sonriendo, "Dave nos invitó a cenar y a tomar algo en un sitio muy exclusivo, que él dice que es genial… Los otros ya se fueron… … ¿Nos honrarán con su presencia?"

"No, Em… No lo creo" Spencer negó con la cabeza

JJ también tenía una decisión tomada y habló casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Reid. "No creo que pueda esta vez… Con este último caso, no estoy de ánimo para una salida" _Esa no era toda la verdad_, pero lo creyó suficiente…

Por ahora.

Prentiss pensaba diferente. Se apoyó en el escritorio de JJ y paseo su vista entre los dos. "Tal vez sea por eso que deberíamos hacerlo. ¡Necesitamos desconectarnos!… Además, han estado fuera por casi dos meses y nada de esto es lo mismo sin ustedes…"

* * *

A ninguno le sorprendió que el lugar que Rossi eligió fuera uno _extravagantemente_ costoso: Una especie de club-house al estilo de un casino de las Vegas (de los años sesenta) con un área lounge, barra y restaurant.

En cuanto llegaron, Dave había hecho la de anfitrión, ordenándole directamente al propietario. "Dame tu mejor mesa, quiero el whisky más caro que tengas, tragos dulces para las damas y algunas rondas de aperitivos mientras decidimos lo que vamos a cenar"

Los situaron en un espacio amplio, cerca de una pared con una especie de galería con las icónicas imágenes de los actores y músicos de la generación del Rat Pack: Errol Flynn, Ava Gardner, Nat King Cole, Robert Mitchum, Elizabeth Taylor, Janet Leigh, Tony Curtis, Mickey Rooney, Lena Horne, Jerry Lewis, Cesar Romero, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr, Peter Lawford y Joey Bishop. Marilyn Monroe, Angie Dickinson, Juliet Prowse, Buddy Greco y Shirley MacLaine.

* * *

**JJ**

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Jennifer se habría asegurado de quedar justo al lado de Spencer… Y él _–probablemente-_ ya le habría explicado las hazañas de todas las celebridades que ocupaban un espacio en la gran pared de fotos.

_Pero hoy no, no podía permitírselo._

Esta noche estaba demasiado preocupada porque alguno de sus compañeros leyera en su comportamiento. Lo mismo pasó durante la semana de trabajo, en donde tuvo que valerse de cada gramo de autocontrol presente en su ser para poner a raya los sentimientos conflictivos… ¡Y no!… Definitivamente NO… Esta noche estaba decidida a no dejar que alguno de los perfiladores se diera cuenta que su vida perfecta _-y como sacada de un cuento-_ se había convertido en un caos tremendo.

Por eso, _y_ _sólo por eso_, se había sentado en el extremo, diametralmente opuesto, al asiento que ocupaba Reid.

_Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos._

… …

Estaban tomando el segundo vaso del raro coctel que Dave les había ordenado -_y del cual, el propio bar tender les aseguró que el nivel de alcohol era bajo-_ cuando una Tara Lewis -ligeramente desinhibida- decidió abordarla.

"¿Te pasa algo con Reid?" le soltó a JJ, sin más ni más

Jennifer negó con la cabeza. "¡¿Qué?!... ¡No!, no me pasa nada con él"

Tara levantó ambas cejas y tomó un sorbo de su colorido trago. "Bueno, pensé que toda esa _«tensión» _entre ustedes podía tratarse del juego de «verdad o atrevimiento» al que los forzaron"

Jennifer se atragantó con su bebida. "¿Cómo?"

"La Jueza Hamilton…" la agente morena dijo a manera de respuestas. "Matt y yo tomamos su declaración una vez que la estabilizaron en el hospital. No paraba de decir lo asustada que estaba y que no quería dispararle «a esos pobres agentes»… Que estaban tan enamorados"

Los ojos de JJ se abrieron como platos, "¿Qué dijo, qué?

Tara se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara y le repusiera el trago. "Supongo que fue lo que dijiste ahí, mientras lo distraías… Y esa no fue más que su interpretación…" le explicó de forma despreocupada. "Tuvo sentido para mí: Él jugaba con relaciones cercanas y ustedes dos son jóvenes, unidos… La conclusión a la que la Jueza saltó de que están enamorados, sería bastante razonable, dependiendo de cómo lo manejaste… Probablemente fue la misma impresión que dieron a Casey… Y de acuerdo con la declaración que ella nos dio, tú dijiste eso, _que amas a Reid_… ¿no es así?"

JJ miró a Spencer de soslayo y enseguida se volvió a centrar en su trago. "¡Por supuesto!… Fue parte de la estrategia. Tenía que decir algo que llamara la atención de Casey y que llamara la atención de Spence… Para que él tuviera tiempo de sacar su otra arma"

"Pero ninguno de nosotros sabía de su pistola de respaldo" dijo Lewis con determinación

JJ no respondió a eso, en cambio, bajó la vista y apretó el vaso que sostenía en sus manos, un poco más de lo necesario.

Tara apoyó su costado en el borde de la mesa, intentando crear un ángulo mejor para ver a la cara a JJ. Con voz calmada _–clínica, quizá-_ le inquirió "¿Han hablado al respecto?"

Todo lo que JJ respondió fue: "¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

"Porque ninguno de ustedes ha sido el mismo después de eso"

* * *

**(Al otro lado de la mesa)**

**SPENCER**

_¿Nunca te ha pasado que estando en una fiesta, donde la música es más ruidosa que el tamaño de la reunión, para que puedas hablar con el compañero -que se encuentra justo a tu lado- debes alzar la voz e incluso gritar?... _

_¿Tampoco te ha pasado que estando en esa misma celebración, en el preciso momento en que decides revelarle a tu compañero tu secreto mejor guardado, la música se apaga y todo el mundo se termina enterando?_

_Pues a Reid, nunca le había pasado…_

**… …**

"Pero ninguno sabía de tu arma de respaldo, ¡ni siquiera JJ!" Dijo Luke, de repente, mientras hablaban trivialmente

"Centrarme en cómo sacarnos con vida de esa joyería era mucho más importante para mí que ponerme a tentar a la suerte…" Señaló Reid a sus colegas. "Hacerle una señal a Jennifer para ponerla al tanto de mi plan, era un riesgo que no podíamos correr... Me hice a la idea de que la confianza entre nosotros era la clave: Confié ciegamente en ella en cuanto tomó la decisión de mantener a Casey en una charla… Y sabía que ella, de la misma manera, ponía su vida en mis manos"

"Y que Spencer Reid salvara el culo de los dos, usando una pistola de respaldo en vez de su gran cabezota, fue un cambio bastante bueno para todo este equipo" Dave levantó su vaso y lo chocó con el de Alvez

Reid sonrió, con esa risa tonta que es su marca registrada.

Una Prentiss bastante alegre se unió a la tertulia en progreso. "¡Ya déjalo en paz, Dave!" puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Spencer. "Todos aquí sabemos que mi querido amigo, el Dr. Reid es el miembro del equipo con mayor experiencia en ser secuestrado, torturado y retenido por nuestros «clientes» habituales… Así que _¡joder!,_ cada vez que lo toman como rehén, no me preocupo de nada porque sé que nadie más calificado para lidiar con el asunto"

Él arrugó su cara, mirándola extrañamente. "Estas de broma, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Dave Rossi respondió por la jefa de unidad. Una nota de sarcasmo en su voz… "Y ahora que estamos hablando sobre algunos «secretos de Estado»… Deberías contarnos cómo se siente lo de ser el extremo receptor de los afectos ocultos de Jennifer Jareau"

_Ups_

* * *

_Cerca de las once de la noche, todos estaban despidiéndose y haciendo su camino hacia sus respectivos hogares._

… …

Reid y JJ había venido hasta ese sitio en el coche de Emily Prentiss pero, luego de la cena, Jennifer mencionó que volvería a su casa en un taxi. Spencer pensó que tomaría esa misma solución, después de todo, Emily vivía en un distrito diferente y ninguno de sus colegas pasaba cerca de su residencia.

Así que, mientras el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se dirigió al aparcamiento, tanto Spencer como JJ tomaron asiento en la sala de espera del club, para aguardar a que los encargados les contactaran con su servicio de taxi.

… …

Spencer no había hecho un nuevo intento de hablar con JJ desde el día del aeropuerto, cuando ella había rehusado a su invitación. De hecho, Reid se había comportado distante, durante toda la semana que tenían trabajando… No era que estuviera tratando de ser frío por verse _bien -o por llamarle la atención, más bien-_ sino que estaba consciente de que -con toda la situación- JJ estaba un poco más presionada que él: No había sido por nada que ella le insinuó que estaba en un periodo de «revisión» de su matrimonio… O «dándose un tiempo y espacio», como le aseguró.

Además que -con el desarrollo inesperado que trajo la actual salida- en donde se enteraron que "el asunto" que los ocupaba no era tan privado como lo pensaban… Tal vez era mejor seguir aplazando esa conversación.

En todo caso, Reid quería hacer lo mejor por él mismo y por JJ, de ahí a que estuviera haciendo un _soberano esfuerzo_ porque todas sus angustias se almacenaran en su interior, dejando su «fachada» en calma: Como si nada lo afectara.

… …

_Pero el día de hoy, la vida parecía resuelta a conspirar contra los dos: Y cuando necesitaron de un taxi, el taxi no apareció..._

… …

Llevaban casi quince minutos esperando.

Spencer se había puesto de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y firmemente negado a rendirse al impulso de hacer contacto visual con JJ. Caminó hacia el ventanal más amplio de la sala de espera y se asomó al exterior, hacia la zona de parqueo que correspondía al servicio de taxi autorizado por el club.

_Ni un solo auto amarillo ocupando ese sitio. _

Suspiró y miró su mochila de cuero marrón y el maletín –del mismo color y material- donde solía llevar su ropa para viajar. En ese momento lamento no haber aceptado la oferta de García para darle el aventón.

A continuación, levantó los ojos en dirección de la encargada del servicio de taxi, quien pareció disculparse con él. La mortificada empleada le señaló –a la distancia- el teléfono en su mano, como queriéndole informar que estaba haciendo otra ronda de llamadas a los conductores de turno.

_Según lo que les había dicho, unos cinco minutos antes, todos los choferes estaban volviendo o acababan de salir a llevar a los clientes que solicitaron sus servicios._

Otro suspiro.

Finalmente, por la esquina de sus ojos, vio a Jennifer, quien pareció abrir la boca para decir algo. Como una manera de protegerse, él miró hacia otro lado.

"¡Esto es un completo desastre!" JJ murmuró al fin. Reid se volvió hacia ella para darse cuenta que no se refería a la demora con los taxis, sino que hablaba con él. "Todo el equipo lo sabe, Spence… ¿Qué se supone que haga?"

"Jennifer" susurró, intentando sonar tranquilo. "Estaban bromeando… Lo sabes"

_Por encima de todo el amor que como hombre sentía hacía ella: JJ era –principalmente- su mejor amiga. Le dolía cuando algo la atormentaba y, en definitiva sabía que esta noche trajo una nueva preocupación a su vida._

"Pero nosotros sabemos que no se trata de una broma, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de ella lo buscaron. _Se veía tan abrumadoramente vulnerable para él. _"Esto no se trata de seguir actuando «completamente normales», Spence… Como si nada hubiera pasado… Tú y yo sabemos que _si_ pasó algo y eso es suficiente, ¿no crees?"

Reid tragó, ofreciendo una sonrisa tensa, "Jennifer…"

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"¿Aquí?" Él pareció alarmarse. Levantó las cejas y miró hacia el área del comedor en donde Rossi fumaba un puro y hablaba –muy amigablemente- con el propietario del club, mientras esperaba por la cuenta. "¿Crees que este es el momento adecuado?"

Ella adornó su rostro con una sonrisa fingida y especialmente dirigida a Dave, quien de pronto levantó la cara y los vio, desde donde se hallaba. "No aquí, Spence… No sé… Podemos tomar el taxi juntos e ir a otro lugar"

Los ojos de él la analizaron, tenía el cansancio en sus finos rasgos y el ceño ligeramente contraído. _Esto la está matando, pensó. Nos está matando a los dos._ "Está bien" murmuró su acuerdo

Ella asintió.

* * *

_El taxi por fin apareció._

Spencer cargó su bolso de viaje -y el de JJ- en el maletero del coche. Luego, abrió la puerta para ella y esperó a que se subiera. Dio la vuelta completa y abordó el vehículo por la otra puerta. Una vez acomodados en ambos extremos del asiento trasero, el conductor les preguntó sobre su destino.

JJ, que estaba mirando al exterior, a través de la ventana, respondió por los dos: "Edificio Capital Plaza"

Reid no se atrevió a preguntarle porqué había indicado la dirección a su casa, tampoco tuvo el valor para iniciar una conversación, en los primeros segundos del viaje. Pero, al cabo, se aclaró la voz y habló. "Jennifer"

Ella se volvió.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y se estremeció.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?" preguntó, su voz tan baja que casi quedó opacada por los sonidos del tráfico o de la emisora de radio que sonaba suavemente por los altavoces del coche

Pero ella lo escuchó. Se dejó rodar por el asiento y se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Quieres que te abrace?" aquello fue puro instinto, aunque en cierto modo se sentía como el interrogatorio a una víctima traumatizada

_Y en la mente de Spencer Reid, no había nada más distante de Jennifer Jareau que la idea de ser víctima o estar traumatizada… Ni siquiera después de su secuestro por Hasting y Tivon Ascari -y haber sido testigo, en primera fila, de las cicatrices emocionales que aquello le dejó-… JJ ante sus ojos, siempre sería: Una mujer fuerte, segura y en eterno control._

Decididamente, no le gustaba esta versión de ella.

"¿Quieres abrazarme?" preguntó JJ. Algo en sus ojos le decía que aquella respuesta sería también una evaluación

Él no respondió, solo deslizó su brazo por la espalda y alrededor de ella, atrayéndola cerca pero, dejándola un poco suelta por si quería volver a apartarse

Ella se acurrucó contra el costado de él, presionando su cabeza contra su hombro. Se quedaron así, en silenció, por el resto del trayecto.

* * *

**JJ**

"Gracias" le dijo Spencer al conductor, una vez que le entregó las valijas de los dos. Luego, andó en dirección a la acera donde JJ esperaba por él

Caminaron juntos las escaleras hasta su departamento, él dejó en el suelo los dos bolsos y rebuscó en su bolsillo para encontrar el juego de llaves correcto, desbloqueó la puerta, e hizo un gesto para que ella entrara primero.

Él la siguió.

Spencer estaba callado, igual que ella, pero cada vez que volteaba a verla, tenía esa mirada tímida que la hacía conectarse con los primeros años en la unidad… _Y con los sentimientos que salieron a flote en la joyería y ahora no podía hacer que desaparecieran._

Solo por un segundo se permitió contemplar la idea de hacerlos permanente: Si su vida fuera distinta, si no tuviera un esposo… Una familia… Pero fue solo por un segundo. La triste realidad era que ya tenía una vida hecha, y no podían volver el tiempo atrás.

Años negándose a sí misma la verdad, años callando… Años evitando qué él fuera consciente de lo fuerte que era su conexión _–su amor-…_ Y a pesar de sí misma… Spencer hoy lo sabía…. Él sabía que lo amaba.

**_\- "Siempre te he amado. Y siempre me ha dado miedo decirlo. Y sé que es algo demasiado complicado para decirlo ahora, lo siento, tenías que saberlo"_**

Los pasos de JJ se desaceleraron.

El departamento de él era bastante pequeño y funcional… Y _tristemente familiar_, después de las horas y horas que pasó allí, acompañando a Diana Reid mientras él estaba en prisión.

¡Dios!, ¡querido Dios!… El tiempo que pasó en prisión… Esos tres meses infernales donde lloró en silencio –día y noche- por el miedo real a perderlo.

_¿Cómo puedes perder algo que no te pertenece?, una voz venida de lo más profundo de su mente le habló…_

_Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, ella respondió_

_¿Solo eso?, la misma voz le inquirió_

… …

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras observaba a Spencer cumplir con su ritual al volver al hogar: Puso su valija –incluida la de ella misma- a un lado de su biblioteca, a continuación, se acercó a su escritorio y dejó encima el maletín marrón. Su abrigo lo acomodó con cuidado en el respaldo de una silla.

"Quieres algo de tomar… ¿Agua?, ¿café?… ¿Vino, tal vez?" le dijo al momento que se giró para verla

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Jennifer…" él se encogió de hombros y susurró… Susurró su nombre, en vez de hablar, porque tal vez sentía que no debían tener esta conversación

JJ lo interrumpió. "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que habría sido de nosotros si García no nos hubiese acompañado al juego?"

_La pregunta era absurda, si lo pensabas bien…_

Estaba asumiendo que Spencer tenía sentimientos por ella. Hasta ese momento, eso sólo se trataba de una idea en el aire, sin ningún asidero: Porque mientras ella había sido franca con él… -A destiempo, pero honesta-… Y le hizo saber que lo había amado desde siempre… Reid jamás había verbalizado que sentía algo por ella.

Jennifer no lo sabía. No, realmente.

Y una pequeña parte de ella anhelaba su respuesta. _Otra parte, la temía._

…

Los ojos de Reid la buscaron.

_De nuevo se sintió expuesta ante esa mirada pero, se tragó sus miedos –y sus ganas de llorar- para quedarse firme ante sus ojos. Él se echó hacia atrás, evitando verla a la cara._

Al cabo, levantó los ojos y se acercó. "Te dije que tenía en mi mente algunos futuros alternos." La sujetó del codo y la guio hasta el sofá "uno de esos futuros consistía en que ese partido se convertía en la cita que debía ser y no llegamos a tener"

Ella dejó que sus labios se curvaran en un intento de sonrisa, alargó su mano y tomó la de él. Cerró los ojos un momento, saboreando la suave caricia que trajo aquel toque de piel contra piel.

Entrelazaron sus dedos.

Él siguió. "Jennifer… No quiero poner sobre tus hombros el peso de mis sentimientos, pero si hemos venido a hablar, creo que lo primero que debes saber es esto…" el bajó los ojos para mirar sus manos, respiró hondo y volvió a alzar la cara. "Siempre te he amado. Siempre me ha dado miedo decirlo. Y sé que es algo complicado de decir ahora, pero tienes que saberlo"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se rio sin humor. "Spence… No hace falta que alardees de tu memoria…" intentó ponerse de pie para caminar hacia la biblioteca, ese cúmulo maravilloso de conocimientos que él sabía de memoria y podía recitarlos sin esfuerzo, pero que _–caprichosamente-_ cada uno de esos viejos y gastados libros mostraban los signos de haber sido examinados _-una y otra vez-_ por su propietario

"JJ" se negó a soltar la mano que ella le había ofrecido antes

_No le iba a permitir alejarse._

Ella se volvió a él en un solo movimiento. "¡No!" le exigió con la voz temblorosa, "no alardees, Spence… No tienes que repetir lo que…"

Reid se puso de pie con ella. Atrajo sus manos juntas hacia su pecho, sobre su corazón. "¿Crees que estoy repitiendo lo que dijiste?" repuso incrédulo, con su voz baja y quebrada. "¡No!... Puedo repetir tus palabras correctamente… … ¡Estas son mis líneas, JJ!… ¡Las mías!... Siempre te he amado… Me daba miedo decirlo en voz alta y era más aterrador no ser correspondido… Nunca he sido bueno para hablar de sentimientos… Pero creo que me enamoré de ti el día que Hotch nos presentó… ¡Y si! Esto es complicado, ahora…"

"No es complicado, Spence… ¡Es imposible!" le dijo en un medio-susurro, dejando salir de sus labios un trémulo suspiro

"No, Jennifer… No es imposible" Reid le aseguró e hizo un gesto hacia sus manos juntas

El ritmo cardíaco de JJ se disparó un poco más: Estaban tan cerca, tan increíblemente cerca, que el aliento de él le acariciaba la cara.

"¡Ya no es imposible!…" Repitió él

Ella estaba negando con la cabeza, con la vista baja y algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Él guardó silencio, esperando a que se recompusiera.

...

Jennifer tomó aliento y con la mano libre, se secó los ojos.

Reid sentía los latidos de su corazón en su garganta, tuvo que aclararse la voz cuando quiso continuar. "Hasta hace dos meses, JJ… _Ocho semanas, catorce horas, doce minutos y veintisiete segundos_… … El hecho que me amaras era improbable para mí… Pero hoy es parte de mi realidad" se calló. Una pausa. Se humedeció los labios y siguió "Jennifer te amo, me amas… Compartimos los mismos sentimientos, y eso lo cambia todo… Y da miedo, ¡concuerdo!… Pero si esto ha pasado ahora, al menos quisiera tener la oportunidad de saber si queremos avanzar hacia algo más…"

* * *

**_Usted le gana siempre a la razón. _**

**_Penetras en mi torrente sanguíneo, circulando directo al corazón._**

_-Anónimo_


	16. Capitulo 14: Queriendo y sin querer

**N/A:** Gracias por los comentarios y mensajes. Saber que están del otro lado, es bastante grande para mí… Y seguimos avanzando: Falta cada vez menos para el final.

Espero poder hacer justicia a los personajes y no ponerlos fuera de carácter.

**ADVERTENCIA: Regresamos a los saltos temporales y la narración NO LINEAL.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: Queriendo y sin querer**

* * *

**Sábado en la mañana**

_Semanas pasaron…_

La primavera se fue y dio paso al verano. Los días comenzaron a ser más largos, más calurosos y soleados.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" JJ se encogió entre las sábanas al escuchar el grito de guerra de sus dos terremotos rubios. "¡Mama, mamá! ¡Despierta!" Los niños le ordenaron mientras escalaban a su cama

La rubia se arriesgó a abrir un ojo y mirar el reloj en la mesita de luz: Siete menos diez de la mañana, leyó. Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con una almohada.

"¡Mamá, despierta!" suplicó Henry, sacudiéndola del brazo

"Ummmmh" se quejó ella

"¡Mamaaaaaaaá! Michael gritó justo en su oído. La agente rubia se estremeció

"Mike, cariño", ella sacó su cara de debajo de la almohada y sonrió para su niño pequeño. "No le grites a mamá, ¿sí?"

Él chiquitín movió su cabecita de arriba abajo con fuerza. "Mamaaá despierta" habló bajito, dándole a entender lo buen niño que era

No podía reñirle a la inocencia. Les dio una mirada a ambos (seguían en sus pijamas), a continuación les preguntó. "¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano?"

"Hoy es nuestro último fin de semana contigo antes que papá nos lleve al campamento de verano" declaró Henry, mientras deslizaba su dedo por encima de su nariz para poner en su lugar sus gruesas gafas correctivas

"Y eso significa…"

"Significa que hoy podremos ir al Museo de Ciencias Naturales contigo y con Tío Spencer…" completó el niño, como si aquello fuera una cosa muy obvia

"Con el Tío Spencer… ¿Umh?"

Henry puso en blanco sus ojos y repitió. "Si mamá… Con Tío Spencer. Prometiste que nos llevarías al Museo de Ciencias Naturales con él, cuando te llevaron al hospital por culpa del señor amargado que no te dejaba salir del elevador de la Torre del reloj ¿recuerdas?"

"Vagamente"

"Tu dijiste que cuando acabáramos la escuela y antes de cualquier otro viaje, podríamos ir al Museo de Ciencias Naturales contigo y Tío Spencer: Y ya se terminó el año escolar y el próximo fin de semana nos iremos a Nueva Orleans con papá… Así que, debe ser hoy ¿verdad?"

* * *

**BETHESDA, MD**

**.:*Cuatro meses antes*:.**

JJ estaba atada a una camilla, con un vial en el brazo, por donde le habían estado dando algunos analgésicos desde que salió de la Torre del Reloj. De momento, solamente recibía suero para su re-hidratación.

Se sentía exhausta, agobiada y con deseos de irse a casa pero, de acuerdo con los médicos que la trataban, todavía le faltaba hacerse la tomografía cerebral que le ordenaron.

Penélope seguía firme a un lado de su cama.

…

En un momento dado, sus ojos se iluminaron al divisar por el pasillo la silueta de su madre y sus dos niños.

"Hola" les susurró cuando llegaron a su puerta. Tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza al cambiar de posición (de recostada a sentada), lo que le permitió darse cuenta que seguía mareada

Luego, observó que Will venía andando por detrás de Sandy, Henry y Michael.

… …

"No mi amor, no fue tu culpa" JJ quitó los mechones de cabello de la cara de su hijo mayor. "Estoy bien… ¡Mírame!"

"¡No estás bien, mamá!... … ¡Por mi culpa!… Si no hubiera perdido la cámara que me compraste…" los sollozos no lo dejaron terminar

"No digas eso, mi vida… Fue solo un señor muy amargado que no nos dejó salir del elevador… ¡No fue tu culpa!"

"Se lo he intentado explicar" intervino Sandy, "pero insiste en culparse" eso último lo dijo en un susurro, sólo para los oídos adultos

"Todo está bien, campeón" Will lo acarició en la espalda. "Mamá pronto se irá a casa con nosotros"

"¡No está bien, papá!" Henry se derrumbó. "Mamá tiene un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y tiene una aguja en su brazo… ¡Y eso duele!"

"Tesoro" susurró su mamá, "mañana estaré mejor, ya verás… Y pronto podremos hacer otro paseo"

Eso lo animó. "¿Podremos ir al Museo de Ciencias Naturales?" dijo mientras se fregaba la nariz con el brazo

"Si" JJ asintió. "Iremos al Museo de Ciencias Naturales"

"¿Con Tío Spencer?"

La madre no pudo negarse ante esos ojitos azules que brillaban por el llanto. "Con Tío Spencer"

Henry sonrió esperanzado. "¿Podremos ir mañana?"

* * *

**De vuelta al presente**

Media hora más tarde, Jennifer terminó de hacer la cama. Se movió descalza por su habitación y abrió su armario: Tomó unos pantalones cortos, un par de sandalias y la camiseta de los RedSkin. Se alzó una coleta y salió de su habitación para ponerse al día con los niños.

La voz melodiosa de Karen se escuchaba desde el corredor, mientras cantaba con los niños el coro de una canción:

_«Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso,_

_aunque al oír decirlo suena enredoso_

_quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso_

_Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso,_

_Dan dilidili dan diliday, dan dilidili dan diliday._

_Dan dilidili dan diliday, dan dilidili dan diliday»_

JJ no pudo evitar sonreír a su Mary Poppins (*) personal. La chica había llegado a sus vidas como una bendición del cielo, desde hacia casi tres meses -una semana después que los esposos resolvieron que debían seguir la recomendación que les dio el consejero matrimonial que habían empezado a visitar, a los diez días del primer viaje de Will y los niños a Nueva Orleans-…

… …

_**"Así que…" el Dr. Andy Yablosky alzó la cara y puso a un lado el cuaderno de apuntes donde solía hacer sus notas. "Tengo una regla en mi consultorio, atiendo a las parejas, al mismo tiempo" los señaló a ellos "solo cuando sus problemas son de comunicación o de intimidad no satisfactoria… Pero no es el caso con ustedes. Hemos tenido tres sesiones conjuntas y puedo ver que no es el punto…" negó con la cabeza. Luego sonrió y agregó "aunque si quieren hablar sobre eso, deben decírmelo y trataremos de solucionarlo"**_

"_**¡No!, Dr. Yablosky" Will fue enfático, "nuestro problema no es la comunicación y definitivamente NO ocurre con la intimidad"**_

_**El hombre mayor dirigió una mirada interrogativa sobre Jennifer.**_

"_**El sexo nunca fue nuestro problema" JJ aseguró, dándole a su esposo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Tampoco lo fue la comunicación"**_

_**Will asintió satisfecho por la respuesta de su mujer, aunque el doctor percibió ciertas dudas en él.**_

"_**Muy bien" volvió a tomar apuntes. "Empezaremos a tener sesiones separadas… Y de acuerdo con lo que encontremos ahí, quisiera sugerir que analicen la posibilidad de vivir un tiempo en casas diferentes"**_

"_**Pero queremos arreglar nuestro matrimonio, no arruinarlo" el detective levantó un dedo acusador sobre el doctor**_

"_**Will… Jennifer… Hemos establecido que en mi consulta yo lidero el proceso que ustedes no han podido controlar… Intentaremos reconstruir su relación… Pero si no es posible, haremos que el proceso de cambios sea saludable para todos los involucrados… Y eso incluye la posibilidad de vivir separados por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?"**_

_**Los esposos se miraron por unos segundos, un compromiso silencioso ocurrió entre ellos y, a continuación, declararon su aceptación.**_

… …

Otras tres semanas de sesiones transcurrieron antes de tomar la decisión de vivir separados: Contrataron una niñera en casa y establecieron un régimen de convivencia con los niños en previsión de los viajes no planificados de la UAC.

* * *

**Ese mismo sábado**

"Puedo pasar por ellos mañana… ¡Sí, sí!… A las nueve suena bien" Spencer abrió la puerta de su departamento y, antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a su visita, levantó un dedo y señaló el teléfono pegado en su oído. "No te preocupes por mi" siguió hablando y le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa a su invitada. "No, no… De ninguna manera…. Al contrario, te agradezco… Si, si… Estaré allí… Diles que los quiero"

Emily Prentiss, que lo observaba en silencio, mientras él terminaba con la llamada que tenía, una vez que acabó, preguntó "¿los quiero?"

Reid arrugó la boca antes que se le deslizara una sonrisa tonta, "mis ahijados: Henry y Michael"

"¿Hablabas con JJ?" pareció un poco sorprendida

"«Aparentemente» le prometió a los niños que podrían ir –conmigo- al Museo de Ciencias Naturales… Y Henry le ha pedido que sea hoy." Reid la guio con la mano hacia la cocina, Emily lo siguió y puso sobre la encimera un par de bolsas con comida para llevar

El olor delator de los panqueques inundó el lugar.

"«Aparentemente»…" repitió ella, mientras Spencer sacaba un par de platos

"No lo sé… Su explicación fue un poco ambigua: Henry se sentía culpable por el incidente del elevador y cuando ella intentó consolarlo, de un modo u otro terminó prometiéndole que los llevaríamos al museo" Spencer se había movido rápido en su propio espacio y en el término de su respuesta había configurado la mesa para desayunar

Prentiss repartió los panqueques en el par de platos. "¿Irán juntos?"

Spencer se quedó varado en esa pregunta, mientras derramaba la miel encima de sus tortitas

Su amiga, más recientemente jefa, se sintió obligada a aclarar "... Me refiero a ti y a JJ"

"No"

Emily no quería analizarlo, pero resultaba imposible dejar de hacerlo: Spencer había extendido _–dramáticamente-_ el tiempo de sus sabáticos, prácticamente limitando su participación de agente de campo a mero consultor. Había estado preocupada pensando en que quería retirarse del equipo, hasta hace un par de semanas cuando decidió coger al toro por los cachos y lo invitó a su casa a cenar, en un intento espontáneo, sin mucha espontaneidad de su parte, para que pudieran hablar.

… …

"_**Spencer, sé que cuando empezaste a dar clases, fue una especie de asunto forzado… Y también me he dado cuenta cuánto has crecido con ello…" ella revolvió la cazuela humeante en su estufa y vertió un manojo de hierbas a la cocción**_

_**Él la interrumpió. "Em… Desde que llegué has tratado de hacerme la misma pregunta de varias maneras" Prentiss levantó sus ojos de la cazuela y lo miró con una expresión culpable en el rostro, "no, no estoy planeando renunciar al equipo"**_

_**Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Reid se echó a reír y tomó un trago de vino.**_

… …

"¿Siguen sin hablar?" Emily no había planeado presionarlo sobre el asunto pero, después de hallarlo al teléfono con su compañera y observar su comportamiento, algo le dijo que no había un mejor momento

Spencer hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de zumo, "¿disculpa?"

"Sé que no es asunto mío, Spencer… He intentado respetarlos en sus vidas privadas… Pero todos son mis amigos: JJ, Will… Y obviamente tú… No puedo hacerme la vista gorda… Así que me preguntaba _si_ después de la noche cuando salimos al club de los amigos de Dave… JJ y tú han seguido distanciándose"

"Em… Ya te he dicho… _Nosotros_... Bueno, JJ y yo estamos en una posición difícil ahora mismo" Reid confesó apartando el plato. "Hablamos de todo esto y simplemente, no sabemos… …"

… …

"_**Hasta hace dos meses, JJ… Ocho semanas, catorce horas, doce minutos y veintisiete segundos… … El hecho que me amaras era improbable para mí… Pero hoy es parte de mi realidad. Jennifer te amo, me amas… Compartimos los mismos sentimientos, y eso lo cambia todo… Y da miedo, ¡concuerdo!… Pero si esto ha pasado ahora, al menos quisiera tener la oportunidad de saber si queremos avanzar hacia algo más…"**_

"_**¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Spence?" Había dicho abruptamente. La mirada azul de JJ paseándose por el rostro de él **_

"_**Verdad" susurró **_

"_**¿Podrías besarme?... ¿Aquí?, ¿ahora?"**_

"_**Jennifer…"**_

"_**¡Verdad!" soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos. "Dijiste: Verdad, Spencer… No te pido que lo hagas, quiero saber si «podrías hacerlo»" repitió, nuevas lágrimas inundaron las orbes de sus ojos**_

"_**Quiero…" sacudió la cabeza "Pero no puedo…" **_

_**Ella también hizo un gesto de negación. Se secó las lágrimas antes que se derramaran por sus mejillas. "¿No puedes o no debes?" tuvo la necesidad de pedirle que lo precisara **_

_**El bajó su mirada hasta el suelo. "No debemos" fue un susurro tan bajo que de no haber sido por el silencio que los rodeaba, JJ no lo habría escuchado**_

"_**Ese es nuestro problema, Spence" se quejó, pero no de él. "Somos esclavos de un deber: Y lo que sentimos se ha quedado atascado en un eterno «querer y no poder»"**_

_**«Demasiado complicado», pensó él **_

_**JJ se dio la vuelta y tomó su valija desde el suelo, cerca de la biblioteca. "Esto es tan irónico…" Murmuró cuando se incorporaba, "pensé que nunca sería capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti… Pensé que moriría llevando esto por dentro… Soñaba contigo a mi lado, envejeciendo juntos… Pero era mi sueño, mi deseo estúpido…" se volvió y lo encontró un paso por detrás, sus ojos clavados en los suyos "pero, ¿de qué nos sirve saber que nos queremos si no podemos hacer nada al respecto?"**_

_**La tristeza en Spencer era palpable. Tenía un gran cumulo de conocimientos dentro de él, pero no tenía una respuesta correcta para esa pregunta. "Te amo, Jennifer, siempre te he amado… Siempre has sido la mujer de mi vida" se encogió de hombros. "Amarte sirve de mucho, porque amarte me ha enseñado a saber que quiero tú felicidad… Amarte me sirve para ser feliz, si tú eres feliz"**_

"_**¿Qué significó Maeve?" **_

_**La pregunta salió, aparentemente de la nada, y l**__**a expresión atónita de Spencer pudo haber sido suficientemente elocuente, pero Jennifer necesitaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.**_

"_**Acababas de casarte." Se dejó caer en el posa-brazos del sofá, como si una mano invisible le hubiese dado un empujón y quisiera evitar perder el equilibrio. "Sé que puede sonar ridículo, porque llevabas tiempo con Will, además de que ya tenías a Henry… Pero no perdía las esperanzas que en algún momento tu y yo tuviéramos una oportunidad"**_

_**Eso le sacó una sonrisa triste al rostro de JJ.**_

"_**Entonces te casaste y me sentí muy solo… Y apareció Maeve…" **_

_**Ella enganchó la correa de su bolso en su hombro. **_

"_**Me gusta mi soledad, pero…" cruzó las manos en su regazó y se las quedó mirando un rato "verte casada fue peor que saber que te irás al Pentágono… Ese día fue…"**_

"_**Lo siento" ella se acercó y lo acarició en el rostro**_

"_**Jennifer…" se apoyó en su toque y cerró los ojos mientras ella lo rozaba por el flanco de la cara "Jennifer… Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada…"**_

_**Varios segundos de silencio pasaron entre ellos.**_

"_**¿Spence?"**_

_**Se aclaró la voz y abrió los ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. "Fuiste el pensamiento que me mantuvo cuerdo mientras estuve en prisión, eres en quien pienso cada vez que me siento perdido: Eres tú y son los niños... … Pero tres son demasiados para formar una pareja y no puedo… No**__** quiero arruinar tu vida, ni la de los niños… **__**Además, todo este tiempo pensé que no me veías como nada más que un amigo. Y no quiero perderte así también"**_

"_**No quiero perderte… Es egoísta, tal vez… pero no quiero perderte" dejó caer el bolso en el suelo y se metió en los brazos de él**_

_**Ambos lloraron.**_

"_**¿Qué ibas a pedirme?" Al cabo, le susurró en el oído, con un resignado sentimiento en lo más hondo de su pecho**_

"_**Prométeme que vas a intentarlo todo con Will" contestó mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacía atrás para mirarla a la cara "prométeme que intentarás salvar tu matrimonio" sabía que sonaba pretensioso, pero en este punto no era necesario recurrir a la negación**_

_**La rubia quiso sonreír, pero aquello no fue más que una mueca "Spencer, escúchame…" acunó la cara de él entre sus manos "Will y yo ya lo hablamos. Empezaremos a ver a un consejero el lunes e intentaremos arreglar las cosas… Pero… Si no hay nada descompuesto…" ella hizo una pausa y alzó las cejas**_

_**Reid entendía.**_

"_**En una cosa coincido plenamente con Will: Quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan felices, quiero que él sea feliz… Pero también quiero ser feliz"**_

… …

"Si, lo entiendo…" Prentiss también puso a un lado su plato, "acordaron mantenerse alejados para no tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos, de forma inmediata"

"Mantenernos alejados nos ha ayudado" hizo una pausa y tomó lo que quedaba de su café. "Dando clases me distraigo y ella puede trabajar sin el inconveniente de sentir que debe darle explicaciones a todos… O que debemos revisarnos mutuamente para saber cómo lo llevamos… Aunque veo a los niños con menos frecuencia y a veces se quejan de mí… Así que, si quieren pasar tiempo conmigo o los echo mucho de menos -y quiero estar con ellos- acordamos una cita en el parque… Y los lleva su niñera"

"Pero, ¿sabes que están viviendo en lugares separados?"

Él lo sabía, por supuesto. "Henry me lo comentó la última vez que estuvimos en el parque"

_**«Empezaremos a ver a un consejero el lunes e intentaremos arreglar las cosas… Pero… Si no hay nada descompuesto…»**_

"Y a pesar de eso… Tú y JJ siguen evitándose"

Reid no respondió a eso, solo murmuró un escueto: "es complicado"

"Y volver a la oficina el lunes ¿no es suficientemente complicado para ustedes?" dijo Emily bufando

_Si la relación de Blake con Reid era del tipo maternal, la que tenía con Prentiss era igualmente especial… Como un par de hermanos… Emily se sentía como una especie de hermana mayor que poseía una gran intuición en lo que respectaba a Spencer: Y pese a sus esfuerzos, él nunca lograba esconderle cuando le pasaba algo. _

Ella continuó. "Te llamé para decirte que vendría a desayunar contigo porque cuando hablamos ayer, me quedé pensando que querías decirme algo más, pero no estabas a gusto que fuera en Quántico… Y sabiendo que no quieres renunciar…" le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona. "Pensé que podía ser de lo tuyo con JJ"

"No sé cómo debo manejar las cosas con ella, Em… No en este punto… La única razón por la que fui capaz de mantener a raya todo esto, fue porque pensaba que no me correspondía… Y porque estaba convencido que su vida estaba completa"

Prentiss asintió con la cabeza. "Cada uno se conformó con saber su verdad y nunca se preocupó por aprender la otra parte de la historia." Se puso de pie y empezó con el trabajo de asear la mesa. "Pero ahora que ambos tienen el panorama completo… Creo que deben dar tiempo al tiempo… Darse cuenta que están en la misma página… Y no tienen por qué esperar otros quince años más para averiguar a dónde quieren llegar"

Eso le ganó una sonrisa de él, enseguida se le surcó la frente con una arruga. "No quiero presionarla, Em… No quiero que sienta que debe tomar una decisión"

"Sabes una cosa, Spence… Creo que deberías hablar con Dave Rossi… El mismo que daba por sentado que pasaría su vejez acompañado por un buen escocés y un puro… Y ahora es un tío felizmente casado… ¿Te das cuenta que lo que dije para él y para Krystall, puede servir para ustedes también?… Llámame romántica o ingenua… Pero si ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, no hay fuerza en este mundo que pueda separarlos"

_**«… dos almas gemelas siempre destinadas a estar unidas. A veces lleva tiempo, a veces un universo paralelo o algo parecido, pero lo que tienen las almas gemelas es que nada puede separarlas. Llevan la magia en sí mismas. Y juntas, nos iluminan el camino a los demás» **_

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana.

El animador del programa de radio que venía escuchando en su _recientemente_ adquirido Toyota Camry, anunciaba que eran las nueve menos cinco, hora en la que Spencer detuvo su coche frente a la casa de JJ.

Tomó aire antes de salir a la calle, sintiendo un hormigueo en sus manos y un leve vacío en la panza.

La mitad de esas sensaciones no le resultaban extrañas, siempre hubo algo de emoción cuando venía a esta casa: La alegría del encuentro con los niños, el calor de hogar… La tranquilidad reconfortante que hallaba en la presencia de JJ…

_Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mal: Tal vez las cosas ya no eran como solía recordarlas… Y en parte creyó que era su culpa._

Se paró frente a la puerta y tomo un hondo aliento antes de llamar. Unos segundos más tarde, JJ abrió. "Buenos días Spence, ¿cómo estás?"

Él quiso responder, pero no encontró su voz. Se suponía que no estaría en casa, que sería Karen la encargada de entregarle a sus dos preciadas cargas pero, verla de nuevo, después de casi cuatro meses, no era algo de lo que él se quejara.

Sus ojos se pasearon de arriba abajo en ella: No se trataba tanto de lo casualmente vestida que se hallaba, ni de sus pies descalzos, o del tiempo que había pasado… El caso era que -para él- Jennifer siempre sería la mujer más bella sobre un par de piernas.

"Estoy bien" finalmente habló, luego de tragar el nudo en su garganta y volver a centrarse en su cara. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

En ese momento, apareció por detrás de ella alguien más.

"¿Qué tal todo, Spencer?" Will le sonrió cuando se quedó de pie, al lado de _su mujer_

* * *

_**Ahora que sin saber, hemos sabido, querernos, **_

_**como es debido, sin querernos, todavía**_

J. Sabina

* * *

(*) Mary Poppins película de Disney que recientemente tuvo su secuela, y es un guiño de mi infancia feliz… (disculpen si suena un poco sentimental de mi parte)


	17. Capitulo 15: Todo vuela y va

**N/A:** Seguimos con la narración de ida y vuelta **;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: **En este capítulo se presentan algunos casos a la ligera, solo para establecer transiciones

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: Todo vuela y va**

* * *

**Sábado por la tarde**

JJ se detuvo frente a la puerta del Dr. Yablosky y llamó con un suave toque. "Adelante" escuchó la voz de su terapeuta y atendió a su indicación

"Gracias por recibirme, fuera de su horario regular" le dijo al médico en cuanto entró. Como una especie de disculpa, agregó "… Una vez más"

"No hay problema, Jennifer" tomó su pluma, su libreta de notas y rodeó el escritorio donde ella lo halló sentado. "Sabes que podemos adaptar nuestras sesiones según lo dicta tu agenda de trabajo" le estrechó la mano y le hizo un gesto al sofá de tres puestos. "Toma asiento, por favor"

Él también se sentó, dejando de por medio una mesa de café que tenía encima un esfera de vidrio _-con dulces adentro-_ una jarra con agua y dos vasos sin usar.

… …

"Me preocupa Will… Él nunca me ha dejado de importar… Lo quiero… Lo quiero de verdad" murmuró, mientras miraba al techo, domando las ganas de llorar y conteniendo los sollozos de su pecho

"Lo discutimos la vez anterior." El Dr. Andy se permitió un momento de silencio para dejar que JJ se calmara, le sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció

Jennifer tomó un sorbo. "Gracias"

El terapeuta le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento. Al cabo, cuando la vio más compuesta, continuó. "Plutarco decía que el amor es tan rico en miel como en hiel… Will y tú han sido una pareja sólida por más de diez años. El establecimiento de compromisos mutuos y, sobre todo, el hecho de ser _«padres»_ los ha ayudado a seguir así, a través de los años… Él es tu amigo, tu compañero en la aventura de ser padres, tu apoyo en la crianza, tu pareja sexual de tantos años: Es lógico que existan apegos, que lo aprecies, que te importe… Pero hemos llegado a aclarar que tanto eso, como la atracción inicial que hubo entre ustedes, esa «chispa» y el coqueteo que llamó tu atención, junto con el deseo maternal de apoyarlo con la muerte trágica de su padre en el Katrina… … Todo eso ya pasó… Al mismo tiempo, has admitido para ti misma que lo que _–recientemente-_ sucedió con Spencer te ha servido para entender que los sentimientos que mantienes por él nunca desaparecieron, sino que fueron creciendo por debajo de la escena…"

JJ asintió, secándose las lágrimas y dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa frente a ella.

"Has tenido grandes pérdidas en tu vida, Jennifer: El suicidio de tu hermana, la negación y el silencio que siguieron a ese evento, el divorcio de tus padres" JJ se encogió en su asiento y –nuevamente- evitó mirar al médico. "Saliste de tu casa y no volviste ahí hasta después de veinte años… Eres una mujer acostumbrada a guardar todo para ti misma, a no perder el control con facilidad… Pero ya sabemos lo que nos trajo hasta aquí: Y la palabra clave es _afrontar_… No puedes persistir tozudamente en mantenerte en un matrimonio junto a un hombre que respetas, le agradeces, lo admiras e incluso lo quieres…"

"Es que…"

El doctor levantó la mano para silenciarla. "Pero no lo amas… Hazte estas preguntas: ¿Esperarás veinte años para cerrar el duelo de una relación que ha muerto? ¿Para qué Will y tú procesen la ruptura y puedan seguir adelante?... … ¿Piensas que Spencer estará dispuesto a esperarte para siempre?"

JJ levantó los ojos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el Dr. Yablosky la interrumpió otra vez.

"Estamos lidiando con mucho, Jennifer: Estar en casa con los niños y sin Will desencadena ciertas emociones que tal vez te asusta enfrentar: Es duro aceptar que no podemos corresponder el amor que recibimos, y es más difícil cuando nos sentimos_ «en deuda» _con esa otra persona… Es razonable que te sientas ansiosa, que experimentes culpas e incluso pienses que lo traicionas. Lo importante en este proceso es que **_no_** te dejes arrastrar por esos sentimientos." Él terapeuta hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de su paciente

La rubia asintió.

"Una buena relación no permite «reparos afectivos», ¡No, Jennifer!… En una relación de pareja no se pueden hacer análisis parcializados y convenientes, ni tampoco puedes dejarte controlar por los valores sociales tradicionales. Para construir una experiencia afectiva sana y satisfactoria, ambos deben sentirse amados plenamente, sin reservas, sin deudas, con pasión y sin apegos. Y no amas a Will de esa manera… Pero también me has dado a entender que crees que él realmente merece un amor pleno… … Un amor que se entregue totalmente a él, como no puedes hacerlo… …"

JJ se cubrió la cara con las manos y _–silenciosamente-_ se echó a llorar.

El Dr. Andy se inclinó hacia ella mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro, intentando calmarla. "Cuando llegaron a mi consulta, ambos sabían que su amor estaba enfermo y sanarlo implicaba el riesgo de darse cuenta que se había acabado"

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"No hay formular mágicas. No puedo decirte qué hacer, esa es una decisión que debes tomar por ti misma y recordar que no será sencillo… ¡Pero lo superarás!… A la mayoría de los cambios los preceden las crisis... Esa es la dinámica de la evolución…"

… …

Media hora más de terapia pasó. Al cabo, el Dr. Andy se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. "Programaremos tu próxima cita por teléfono. Llámame el viernes para saber si estas en DC"

"Gracias por todo, Dr. Andy… Lo veré en unos días" JJ le devolvió el apretón antes de irse

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada: Tenía tomada una decisión… Necesitaba poner su vida en orden, había llegado el momento.

* * *

**Domingo en la mañana.**

Reid se paró frente a la puerta y tomo un hondo aliento antes de llamar. Unos segundos más tarde, JJ abrió. "Buenos días Spence, ¿cómo estás?"

Él quiso responder, pero no encontró su voz. Se suponía que no estaría en casa, que sería Karen la encargada de entregarle a sus dos preciadas cargas pero, verla de nuevo, después de casi cuatro meses, no era algo de lo que él se quejaría.

Sus ojos se pasearon de arriba abajo en ella: No se trataba tanto de lo casualmente vestida que se hallaba, ni de sus pies descalzos, o del tiempo que había pasado… El caso era que -para él- Jennifer siempre sería la mujer más bella sobre un par de piernas.

"Estoy bien" finalmente habló, luego de tragar el nudo en su garganta y volver a centrarse en su cara. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

En ese momento, apareció por detrás de ella alguien más.

"¿Qué tal todo, Spencer?" Will le sonrió cuando se quedó de pie, al lado de _su mujer_

… … … …

Spencer, JJ y Will se habían movido al interior de la casa. Se instalaron en la isla central de la cocina, cada uno ocupando un lado en el mesón: Jennifer en un extremo con Spencer a su izquierda y Will a su derecha.

_Los niños no estaban. Karen se los había llevado al Museo con la promesa de que el «Tio Spencer» los alcanzaría después._

…

"Nada de esto ha sido fácil" murmuró Will, con su acento sureño bien marcado, mientras rellenaba su taza de café. "No tengo a nada ni a nadie a quien culpar… … Tuvimos mucho tiempo para intentarlo… Una década completa… Hasta que ya no más… Y finalmente, tendrá que pasar"

**_… …_**

**_"Will, creo que es hora de pensar en el divorcio" JJ lo miró con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Las manos sujetas en su regazo para ocultar el temblor involuntario que estaba experimentando_**

**_"Disculpa, Cher… ¿qué dijiste?" Él se enderezó en la silla. Apartó los permisos que enviaron desde el lugar donde llevaría a acampar a los niños, y que había traído para que ambos los revisaran, después de la cena que acordaron. "¿El divorcio?" Se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos_**

**_"Si, Will." Explicó suavemente. "No creo que podamos superar lo que nos pasa"_**

**_"Te diste cuenta que no me amas… Es eso, ¿verdad?"_**

**_"Will…" Ella hizo un débil gesto de negación, pero pronto se quebró. Su esposo pudo ver como luchaba contra las lágrimas que no quería derramar y se acercó a ella_**

**_"Lo se…" Susurró, tomando sus manos con las de él. "También te quiero, Cher… Eres una gran parte de mi vida" se calló un momento, como si su mente hiciera un viaje por sus recuerdos. Los ojos se le cristalizaron "te he amado de muchas maneras, Jennifer Jareau: Me regalaste dos hijos preciosos, llenaste mi vida tanto que no podría pedirte más… Pero me he dado cuenta que no te pasa lo mismo, no te sientes de la misma manera, ¿o me equivoco?"_**

**_Una mirada de tristeza tiñó sus hermosos rasgos. "Me importas Will… Amo a nuestros hijos, agradezco la vida que construimos… Todos los sacrificios que hiciste…"_**

**_"Sacrificios que no pediste" le acarició el rostro y se puso de pie. "No puedo culpar a tu empleo, no puedo señalar cuál fue nuestro error… Excepto: La falta de amor, Cher"_**

**_"Te quiero Will… Pero…" ella también se puso de pie, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas_**

**_"Lo sé, JJ" alargó sus brazos y la atrajo para apretarla contra su pecho. "Nunca pensé que llegáramos a este punto… Y aquí estamos"_**

**_"Lo siento"_**

**… …**

JJ arrastró un poco la silla que ocupaba, en el intento de acercarse a Will. "Me has amado con todo tu corazón y te he correspondido lo mejor que he podido… ¿Lo sabes?" él asintió como respuesta y alargó su mano para sostener la de ella. "No me arrepiento de las cosas que hemos vivido en los últimos diez años, y siempre tendrás un lugar importante en mi vida"

Los esposos guardaron silencio.

Will le dio un beso a la mano de JJ y ella se lo quedó viendo, sin decir ni una palabra. Habían llegado a un punto muerto en la charla.

Spencer sintió una extraña incomodidad que -con la quietud reinante en la casa- se le hizo completamente abrumadora, así que tuvo el impulso de llenar el vacío de palabras. Se aclaró la voz antes de preguntar. "Y… ¿Por qué, exactamente, sintieron la necesidad de compartir esto conmigo?"

JJ y Will se miraron entre sí por unos segundos.

"Me llevaré a los niños a casa por unas semanas" Will dejó a un lado la mano de JJ y cruzó las suyas propias por encima de la mesa "de hecho, anoche me hicieron quedarme para hacer un «ensayo»" punteó sobre un lio de sábanas, almohadas y tres sacos de dormir que se amontonaban en el centro del living

Spencer se giró para mirar, aunque él ya había hecho la debida _observación_ del adorable desorden que produjeron sus ahijados, en el mismo instante en que JJ lo había invitado a entrar.

"Pero la verdad, es que" el sureño negó con la cabeza. "No se trata sólo de un paseo… Al menos en mi caso"

"¿Piensas volver a Lousiana?"

Will asintió.

Spencer alzó los ojos hacia JJ. Cualquier color en el rostro de ella se había esfumado. Él tragó y volvió a mirar a Will. "¿Lo has pensado bien?"

Will volvió a asentir. "Queremos hacer lo mejor para los niños, pero también necesitamos hacer lo mejor para cada uno de nosotros" eso le ganó una mirada de reconocimiento por parte de JJ. "Contratamos a Karen pensando en qué esto podría suceder y hemos intentado mantener las cosas civilizadas…"

"… Y Will se preocupa mucho por su ausencia temporal, aunque le compramos a Henry una ipad para poder tener facetime con papá cada vez que lo necesite… Y hemos creído… …"

_La voz de JJ era un poco cruda, como si estuviera conteniendo sus emociones. Parecía compuesta, pero no lo estaba._

"¿Spence?" ella lo llamó, cortando sus pensamientos de manera oportuna… Al parecer, él se había desconectado -un poco- de la conversación.

Se sintió avergonzado. "Disculpa…" Spencer se reclinó en la silla y observó a la pareja

"Te decía que Will está un poco preocupado porque Henry…"

Will, que también había notado lo tenso que parecía Reid, decidió explicarse por sí mismo, así que interrumpió a su esposa. "Spencer… Sabes de primera mano lo que es crecer sin tu padre… Y aunque yo no voy a desligarme de mis chicos, sé que pasaremos tiempo aparte… Así que le he dicho a JJ que siendo su padrino" lo señaló a él, "nadie mejor para que nos ayudes con ellos… No puedo negar que has sido un modelo a seguir para Henry y por eso quiero pedirte que nos ayudes a cuidar que no se afecten con este proceso, más allá de lo necesario"

Reid se relajó un poco y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa. Los niños le importaban lo suficiente como para comprometerse con esto.

Haría lo que fuera por el bienestar de esos pequeños.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, luego de la cena y la hora del cuento. JJ y Spencer se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa.

"No quería emboscarte esta mañana" dijo ella cuando ponía frente a él una taza de té. Se sentó en el extremo contrario, con su propia taza de té en las manos. "Fue idea de Will hablar contigo"

"¡Una emboscada!" él alzó las cejas y sopló el humo de su taza. "Esa es una buena descripción para cómo me sentí cuando me pediste que entrara" él terminó de decir, una pizca de diversión en su voz

Se observaron en silencio, por unos momentos: Ella vio la profundidad insondable de sus ojos verde-miel. Ojos que se movían de un lado a otro y paseaban sobre su rostro… _Como cuando tiene una epifanía… O un tremendo debate interno, pensó ella en sus adentros_

"Uh, oh…" dijo al cabo, entrecerrando sus ojos azules. "Conozco esa mirada" sonrió un poco cuando lo vio fruncir el entrecejo

"¿Cuál mirada?" parpadeó un par de veces

"¿En qué piensas?"

Spencer bajó la vista un segundo. "El día de hoy" lo dijo en voz muy, muy baja "si me hubiesen dicho lo que pasaría… No lo creería"

"Yo tampoco"

Entonces, sus teléfonos vibraron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, el equipo se reunió en el aeródromo, con destino a California.

Iban tras un secuestrador en Santa Bárbara, quien había hecho titulares durante los últimos seis meses. Se llevaba a los niños -de sus propias casas- los domingos por las tardes, los retenía por algunos días y el sábado siguiente desechaba su cuerpo en algún lugar público.

El período de latencia cada vez era menor… Al principio, los niños iban desapareciendo con hasta tres semanas de diferencia, pero ahora, los más recientes, ocurrieron con solo unas horas entre el descubrimiento del cadáver y la denuncia que informaba la siguiente desaparición.

… …

Fueron los primeros que llegaron a la pista.

Spencer se sentó al frente de JJ y esperaron en un cómodo silencio a que los otros cinco agentes los alcanzaran.

No pasó mucho. Tres minutos después, llegaron Prentiss, Alvez y Rossi. Tara y Matt demoraron un par de minutos más.

La orden de despegar se dio de inmediato.

…

"Solo discutiremos los antecedentes y la victimología" explicó Prentiss, ocupando el lugar al lado de Jennifer. "Obtendremos más datos al aterrizar"

Cada uno de los perfiladores tomó sus dispositivos, se pusieron al día con la información y durante las dos primeras horas de vuelo, compartieron sus pensamientos. Al cabo, la jefa de la unidad dividió las tareas y les ordenó descansar.

… …

Ni siquiera había despuntado el sol cuando llegaron a su destino: Un precinto policial modesto que estaba sitiado por reporteros y vehículos de noticieros.

"Cómo puede deshacerse de los cadáveres sin ser visto" preguntó Simmons, mientras observaba el circo mediático que los esperaba

"Entre periodistas y policías, todos los sitios públicos que pueden ser usados como lugar de desecho, deben estar cubiertos" señaló Lewis desde su lugar, en el asiento trasero del mismo coche

"Tal vez sea un reportero", teorizó JJ, sentada al lado de Tara

"Probablemente," Prentiss estuvo de acuerdo, se había girado un poco para hablar con sus colegas. "Pero el sospechoso –definitivamente- reside en esta ciudad, conoce sus calles y selecciona a sus víctimas con facilidad"

"Debemos hablar con los personas que encontraron los cuerpos" dijo Matt, cuando ya estaban listos para abandonar el auto y adentrarse en la horda periodística que entorpecía su entrada a la estación

Rossi, Alvez y Reid ya estaban a merced de los reporteros, haciendo gala de sus mejores caras de póquer.

"Sin comentarios" fue la sentencia de Dave, mientras lideraba a los agentes que atravesaron ilesos el campo minado con las preguntas habituales que no estaban dispuestos a contestar

* * *

Habían trabajado por diez horas continuas, dieciséis desde la desaparición, el equipo no había dormido y los lugareños no estaban felices con la falta de avances en la investigación.

Reid se acercó al tablón que tenían desplegado en la sala que les asignó el detective que los invitó al caso, donde tenían las fotografías y evidencias que se recolectaron hasta ese momento.

Rossi, Lewis y Prentiss estaban allí, observando.

"No hay signos de abuso sexual", dijo Tara, leyendo sobre unos papeles que tenía en sus manos. "Tampoco hay otras lesiones físicas como cortes, sangre o hematomas… Pero…" puntuó sobre una foto y otra y otra en sucesión. "¿Ven las marcas sobre el cuerpo?, parecen rozaduras"

"Creo que nuestro sospechoso siente la necesidad de limpiar a los niños" Prentiss intervino. "La forense destaca en su informe que los cuerpos han sido limpiados con el lado áspero de una esponja de cocina, o algo similar"

"¿Antes o después de la muerte?" Preguntó Rossi

"No es concluyente", informó Prentiss

"¿Qué estas mirando, genio?" Inquirió Dave, dándose cuenta que Reid parecía hechizado por el mapa que señalaba los sitios de abducción y descarga de las victimas

"No lo sé" Spencer tomó un rotulador y comenzó a trazar una línea que envolvía los puntos marcados. "He estudiado los mapas de la ciudad pero no consigo nada distintivo sobre esta zona"

"Todas las ubicaciones están en el extremo sur y sureste" señaló Tara, "tal vez esté familiarizado con la zona o vive allí"

"Es muy arriesgado que tenga su zona de caza cerca de su residencia" especuló Rossi, acariciándose la barba

"Voy a llamar a García" dijo Prentiss alargando su brazo para tomar el móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa

No hizo falta. Simmons, JJ y Alvez venían entrando.

"¿Pasó algo en el Distrito Escolar Sur?" preguntó JJ. "Acabamos de hablar con el director zonal"

… …

**Miércoles por la tarde**

A las tres de la tarde, todos los involucrados en la investigación estaban preparados para escuchar el perfil del sospechoso en cuestión.

Alvez comenzó. "Nuestro sospechoso es un hombre, blanco, de entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta y cinco años. Vive solo y es residente local, con poco tiempo en la ciudad. Intenta no destacar entre sus vecinos y es probable que trabaje en una oficina pública, como empleado medio"

"Tuvo una familia propia que tal vez perdió a causa de un divorcio" dijo Tara, de pie junto a Prentiss. "Fue padre pero, por su método, suponemos que perdió a su hijo de manera trágica, quizá por ahogamiento negligente"

"Cuando hablamos de ahogamiento negligente, nos referimos a la muerte accidental de un hijo, probablemente, bajo la vigilancia de uno de los padres, quien arrastra consigo un abrumador sentimiento de culpa" continuó Rossi

"Con la culpabilidad en la imagen" intervino la jefa de unidad "decidió mudarse para volver a empezar. Y en ese proceso, ocurrió un evento que lo llevó a este comportamiento"

Reid miró a JJ antes de empezar a hablar. "La terminación de una relación unido a la muerte de un hijo y la inestabilidad emocional que estos hechos generan, pueden calificar como estresantes de la compulsión que finalmente desarrolló. Su conducta motivada por el dolor, la rabia, la culpa o la necesidad de redención es la que lo lleva a secuestrar a sus víctimas, quienes no son más que sustitutos del hijo perdido"

Simmons se hizo cargo. "Es un solitario, pero no está aislado y tiene un trabajo con horario regular. Es apreciado por sus colegas, confiable para sus jefes y no tiene ambiciones de carrera. Es el tipo que compra el almuerzo en la cafetería más cercana a su sitio de trabajo y se ofrece a hacer horas extras por sus compañeros"

"Durante los días de los secuestros, no faltó a su trabajo, y de seguro es muy organizado y metódico", repuso Rossi, alzando el tomo "tal vez ya lo entrevistaron, en calidad de testigo"

Prentiss dio un paso al frente. "No ha buscado contacto con los medios, ni con la policía, ni con los padres de los pequeños, lo que nos indica que no quiere llamar la atención, siente que este es un asunto muy privado que solo le concierne a él y «a su hijo»"

"La presión de los medios es la que lo ha obligado a acortar el tiempo entre un secuestro y el otro, porque los niños que toma no satisfacen su necesidad y el acorralamiento le impide cumplir su fantasía y los tiene que desechar" JJ dijo, conteniendo un estremecimiento del cual Spencer fue muy consciente

"Este perfil no puede filtrarse a la prensa" advirtió Prentiss, contundente. "Nuestro ignoto no debe estar más tenso de lo que ya está porque podría volverse impredecible… Ahora, vamos a trabajar"

El detective a cargo del caso, Prentiss y Rossi, administraron las tareas entre el personal. Matt llamó a Penélope para hacer algunas investigaciones, mientras que Luke y Tara regresaron a la revisión de las entrevistas que se habían hecho.

Lo que dejó a Reid y JJ con el tablón de evidencias.

"¿Qué va a pasar si no lo atrapamos?" JJ preguntó a la nada

"Lo seguiremos intentando", susurró Reid, de pie a su lado. "No podemos atraparlos a todos, pero siempre damos lo mejor en cada caso, lo sabes"

"Es un niño, Spence… Depende de nosotros que no muera en los próximos dos días"

"Aun contamos con dos días para hallarlo" dijo Spencer, simplemente

"Se parece tanto a Henry…"

_He allí el problema, pensó él._ "Pero no lo es, JJ… No lo es"

… …

**Jueves por la noche.**

JJ cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre el expediente del caso. Tenía el corazón roto y un dolor de cabeza enorme. Sin importar cuanto se estaban esforzando, los datos que encontraron o las entrevistas que realizaron, nada los puso un paso más cerca de rescatar a su pequeña víctima.

Lo único que la mantenía esperanzada eran los padres que, desde hacía dos días, se habían mudado al precinto y se negaban a irse a menos que fuera con su hijo.

"JJ, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Rossi, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro

"Si, si… Estoy bien." Salió más bien amortiguado, ya que no se había molestado en sacar la cara de detrás de los papeles que leía

"Vamos a comer y repasaremos todo de nuevo" sugirió, señalando al resto de los perfiladores que la miraban desde la entrada de la estación

"No puedo ir" negó con la cabeza "solo le quedan veintiocho horas… No puedo irme a comer…"

"Necesitamos salir de aquí, Jennifer. Hemos progresado mucho aunque tu ceño fruncido me dice que piensas lo contrario… ¡Y no es así!… Ese pequeño tiene más oportunidad de vivir que el resto de las víctimas y debemos alegrarnos por eso." Le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera en pie y le hizo un guiño para que lo acompañara. "Volveremos al trabajo después de comer y lo hallaremos para sus padres"

… …

**Viernes antes del amanecer.**

"No he podido llamar a los niños" JJ se lamentó mirando a su teléfono, sentada en al asiento del conductor, en el trayecto de vuelta del restaurant a la estación

"Llegarás a tiempo para despedirlos" susurró Reid, sin siquiera voltear a verla, tenía en sus manos unas páginas del expediente del caso que de pronto le hicieron un guiño y tuvo el impulso de reexaminarlas. "Esto no lo habíamos considerado…" habló para él mismo y revolvió las notas. "Hay varios sujetos, de los que entrevistamos, que podrían ajustarse al perfil, pero hay algo que no está bien. Ninguno tiene un hijo que murió trágicamente"

JJ sacudió la cabeza y le dio un vistazo rápido, sin perder de vista la calle. "¿Y si su vida pasada realmente quedó atrás?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Él la miró interrogante

"¿Qué pasa si su pasado le duele tanto que lo ha borrado por completo? Sabemos que se ha reubicado, que ha cambiado su estilo de vida... ¿Y si cambió todo lo demás?"

Y con eso en mente, llamaron a García.

… …

**Viernes (aun) 08.45 Hrs.**

"Sabía que podías hacerlo, Penélope" pese al permanente fuego cruzado entre ellos, Alvez tenía un gran respeto profesional por su analista técnico. "Te llevaré a cenar después que agarremos a este bastardo" prometió y entró a la sala donde esperaban el resto de los perfiladores, entonces les anunció "García hizo la conexión, tiene un nombre"

"Después de revisar los parámetros que JJ y el chico maravilla me dieron, un nombre de la lista hizo clic: Norman Walter", dijo García en el altavoz

Tara, inmediatamente, buscó la carpeta donde estaba archivado lo que tenían sobre Walter y leyó. "Norman trabaja como consejero familiar para el Distrito Escolar Sur. Dos agentes lo entrevistaron como testigo después que la tercera víctima fuera encontrada en el parque frente a su oficina. No dijo nada importante para la investigación, pero cuando hablamos con él, Rossi descubrió que había visitado a todas las familias de las víctimas"

"Él cambió su nombre hace dos años y medio, justo antes de mudarse a Santa Bárbara," continuó García al teléfono. "Solía ser Steve McFly y vivía en Indiana, con su esposa Layla y su hijo Danny. Trabajaba como psicólogo y en su antigua vida tenía muy buena fama como terapeuta de matrimonios en crisis. Pero ni su buena fama logró evitar que su propio matrimonio se fuera a pique, ya que su mujer le pidió el divorcio hace cuatro años. Tres meses después de su separación, ella se casó con un colega y se mudó de estado llevándose a Danny con ella. El hijo hacía visitas a su padre durante las vacaciones escolares hasta que en una de esas visitas, tres años atrás, el niño murió ahogado, accidentalmente, cuando cayó en el lago mientras su padre lo enseñaba a pescar. Steve/Norman lo sacó del agua, intentó reanimarlo, llamó a emergencias, pero no pudo salvarlo. Layla lo culpó a pesar de que la investigación lo exoneró y pidió una orden de restricción porque, cito: Steve no dejaba de molestarla diciendo que era culpable de la muerte porque se habían divorciado. Ella se suicidó hace seis meses"

"Al mismo tiempo que comenzaron los secuestros", señaló Simmons

"Ese fue el factor estresante", dijo Prentiss, "¿Tienes su dirección?"

… …

**Sábado, primeras horas del día.**

El caso se cerró con éxito: Un niño corrió a los brazos de sus padres –sano y salvo- mientras que un asesino serial se puso en custodia. Los perfiladores volaron, en la próxima hora, de regreso a casa.

"¿Estás bien?" Prentiss se acomodó en el puesto vacío al frente de Jennifer

Ella se secó los ojos –lo más discretamente que pudo- y se aclaró la garganta. "Estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó ahí", se refería al caso

"¿Quieres hablar?"

Se quedó callada por un momento, intentando decidir si quería compartir o no sus pensamientos. La angustia en su corazón tomó la decisión por ella. "Era un matrimonio normal, exitoso, con un hogar estable, con un hijo amado… ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto, Em?... ¿Cómo fue que aquello que estaba bien llegó a convertirse en un completo desastre?"

"JJ…" la jefa alargó su mano y acarició la rodilla de su amiga para consolarla "no todos los divorcios terminan en tragedias" señaló para ella "es lamentable que algunas personas, simplemente, no superan las rupturas o las pérdidas y lleguen a este tipo de extremos… Pero existen muchos otros escenarios en que las separaciones traen resultados positivos"

JJ miró por la ventana a la negrura del espacio que rodeaba el jet. "Will y los niños harán un viaje a Nueva Orleans, como ya sabes" volvió sus ojos sobre Prentiss. "Estamos tomando la separación con calma… Y aun así no sé cómo me siento o si podré manejar las cosas, adecuadamente… Por el bien de los niños"

"Desearía poder aconsejarte… Pero no tengo experiencia en estos asuntos… Lo que si estoy segura es que tanto Will como tú son padres maravillosos" se giró sobre su hombro y vio en dirección de Reid, quien tenía su cara enterrada en un libro, fingiendo leer e ignorando la charla ruidosa que Dave, Luke, Tara y Simmons protagonizaban muy cerca de él. Emily le sonrió a la ironía en la situación y volvió sobre JJ "sabes que tienes un gran sistema de apoyo… Todos te acompañaremos en el proceso… Pero hay alguien que está ahí para ti… Incondicionalmente… Pienso que, aunque sientas dudas de a dónde se dirigen las cosas, no deberías cerrarte a él, y mucho menos por historias como la de Layla y Norman Walter"

"Lo se… Lo agradezco, ustedes son mi familia más cercana… …" JJ hizo una pausa y alzó los ojos para mirar al mismo lugar que Prentiss miró unos segundos antes. "Y no, no estoy cerrándome a él… Siempre ha sido y será una parte fundamental en mi vida y la de los niños…" suspiró y se acomodó en su manta azul. "Es mi mejor amigo… Y porque me importa muchisimo no quiero afectarlo también… Ni a ninguna de las personas que amo… Ni a este equipo o nuestras carreras"

Los ojos de Emily brillaban en comprensión. "No lo harás… Que persigas tu propia felicidad y tu propia realización no te convierte en la mala del cuento, JJ… … Estoy segura que Will encontrará su camino a la felicidad y tú…" Dio otro vistazo sobre el genio del equipo, quien esta vez sonreía por una broma entre Luke y Tara "… Tú también tienes derecho a serlo…"

* * *

**SPENCER**

El verano, rápidamente, se había convertido en otoño… Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el invierno.

Mas meses transcurrieron… Casi un año desde la confesión que cambió todo.

… …

Era la víspera del año nuevo.

Llamó a Diana y la encontró lo suficientemente lúcida como para recordar las fiestas de esa época, pero también la halló lo suficientemente paranoica como para decirle que debía permanecer en DC y que tenía que postergar su visita para otro momento -en que las personas no estuvieran manipuladas por los intereses del gobierno-.

No se molestó por eso.

… …

Estaba tomando una ducha cuando escuchó sonar su móvil: Un timbre particular que hacía pocos días programó, así que: Cerró el grifo, se secó a prisa, se puso la bata que colgaba en la pared y salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Respondió activando el altavoz, a fin de no retrasar el ritmo de lo que haría a continuación.

"Hey" dijo en cuanto descolgó

_"Hola Spence, ¿Ya decidiste de qué color llevarás la corbata?"_

Como si JJ pudiera verlo, Reid le frunció el ceño al par de corbatas que dejó sobre la cómoda con la intención de revisar más tarde. "Ummmh... No lo sé… He logrado reducir mis probabilidades a dos… Pero todavía barajo entre mis opciones… Ella es algo… … _Compleja_"

_"¡¿En serio?..." JJ se rio en el teléfono_

"Si…" fue la respuesta de él mientras empezaba a abotonar su camisa "he pensado que tiene un vestido rojo -que llevó en una fiesta en la que coincidimos- y aunque se veía muy hermosa… Tal vez no sería la mejor elección… Pero ella podría considerarlo… Ahora bien… Hay un vestido azul que resalta cada uno de sus rasgo… ¡Y ella sabe que se ve muy bien!... Y yo solo… Yo he pensado que… Aunque el vestuario de las damas viene marcado por la etiqueta de los caballeros… A algunas mujeres les resulta atractivo que su acompañante intente armonizar su traje con el de ellas… Y yo… Yo…"

Jennifer apaciguó su sonrisa y, enseguida preguntó, con un tono que caminaba en la frontera de _mitad broma y mitad seria_. _"¿Quieres decir que todo eso del color de tu corbata es por qué intentas hacerle un cumplido?"_

"Jennifer… Quisiera ser un auténtico caballero para esta mujer… … La primera cita que tuvimos no fue una para la historia… Así que, tratándose de una segunda oportunidad… Quiero hacer las cosas bien"

_"¿Y no resultaría más práctico si simplemente le preguntas a tu chica de qué color irá vestida?"_

"¡Ja!..." bufó. "¡Lo haces sonar tan sencillo!" Había pasado dos días intentando perfilar el color del vestido de su acompañante. Usó todas las excusas que halló, más sus habilidades en el análisis… Pero llegado el día, no estaba convencido de tenerlo de un todo

_"Y tú la haces sonar muy… «Compleja»" Spencer creyó escuchar que JJ hablaba mientras cepillaba sus dientes_

"Si mi mejor amiga hubiese querido hacérmelo menos complejo, tal vez habría podido ser de más utilidad" murmuró él mientras metía sus pies en un par de calcetines disparejos

_"¡Vamos, Spence!"_

"No has sido de mucha ayuda hasta ahora" se quejó

_Ella volvió a reír. "Ayudaría en algo si te digo que me emociona que quieras interpretar el papel de un verdadero galán… Es… Es…" pudo oír un suspiro_

"A veces pienso que no estoy hecho para todo lo que exige el ritual del cortejo" se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y descolgó sus hombros ante el hombre a medio vestir -y completamente despeinado- que lo observaba del otro lado, con una corbata azul en la mano derecha y una roja en su izquierda

_"Spence…" Reid oyó a JJ suspirar de nuevo, obviamente había captado el sonido de su frustración. "… No le des más vueltas… … Estoy segura que elegirás la correcta"_

… …

Reid detuvo su coche en la calle, sacó la llave de la ignición, dejó salir un respiro trémulo por su boca y abrió la puerta. Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa.

Tocó y esperó.

La luz interior se apagó y la puerta se abrió, revelando a su acompañante, metida en un vestido azul, a juego perfecto con su corbata.

Casi olvidó cómo respirar.

"Ya ves… Le dije a mi mejor amigo que elegiría la correcta" JJ bromeó mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando se volvió a él, se dio cuenta que no había reaccionado a su comentario. "¿Spence?" preguntó mientras alargaba su mano para tocarlo en el brazo

El cerebro de Reid parecía haber sufrido un reinicio. Así que parpadeó, se aclaró la voz y susurró "estás preciosa" la vio sonrojarse y, enseguida, le ofreció su mano

La rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y dejó que la guiara a su auto.

… …

Rossi y Krystall los recibieron al llegar.

Habían caminado en silencio hasta el interior de la mansión, donde un grupo variado de personas se reunía para recibir el año nuevo: Parte del equipo de perfiladores, las hijas de los anfitriones y un puñado de los viejos amigos de Dave.

"Me alegra que vinieran" dijo Krystall ofreciéndoles una copa de champagne para cada uno

"Te ves hermosa, JJ" Dave vino por detrás de su mujer y se unió a ellos con una sonrisa, "espero que no sientas celos por el cumplido de un viejo" completó mirando a Spencer, cuya cara se puso roja y sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa

"Gracias por la invitación" JJ respondió por los dos

"Gracias por estar aquí, mis jóvenes amigos" Dave reiteró para ellos lo que su esposa les había dicho. Miró a los ojos a Krystall, la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó a él. "No encuentro una idea más grandiosa para este final y principio de año, que hacerlo junto a los mejores amigos y la mujer que amo"

Spencer y JJ se miraron el uno a la otra.

… … …

**JJ**

La fiesta había sido divertida: Con karaoke para los más osados, una mesa de póker para los amigos de Dave y una «pista de baile» que nunca estuvo vacía… Comieron, bebieron, cantaron, jugaron y fueron felices en cada minuto que quedaba del año viejo.

Y por primera vez en meses, Jennifer se sentía en paz: No se había dado cuenta _–hasta ahora_\- de cuanto desgaste emocional requirió el evitar que su vida sucumbiera al caos… Que pese a todas sus dudas _si _fue posible el brindarle a sus hijos una nueva normalidad… Que estaba contenta con el hecho de que Will ya tenía un trabajo que lo llenaba y se veía tan genuinamente bien en su vida actual… Y que ambos habían alcanzado una sana realización en sus caminos, después que estos se habían separado. Y su trabajo… Su trabajo en la UAC no se vio afectado por la realidad que implicaban los sentimientos que Spencer y ella compartían y que, finalmente, se decidieron a enfrentar.

Aunque, a decir verdad, semanas pasaron sin que alguno de los dos se atreviera a cruzar la delgada línea entre el amor y la amistad… Incluso, por un tiempo creyó que jamás sucedería nada entre los dos… Y quizá hubiesen seguido así de no haber llegado el fin de año, con el equipo cerrando un caso.

* * *

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta**

**28 de diciembre de 2019**

**21.33 Hrs.**

"Me alegro que el caso acabara con un final feliz" murmuró Simmons, mientras abría la puerta de su todoterreno

"Si… No creo que hubiese soportado la idea de que un niño, cuyos juguetes seguían debajo del árbol, nunca llegaría a casa para poder abrirlos" JJ suspiró, al tiempo que revisaba su bolso en busca de las llaves de su coche, aparcado a un lado del de Matt "por cierto… Cómo te fue en la noche de navidad con tus chicos"

Al perfilador se le iluminaron los ojos "hubo muchos regalos debajo del árbol, incluso para el bebe… Le dije a Kristie que necesitaríamos una casa y un salario más grande después del quinto…" negó con la cabeza de forma divertida. "Olvidé que el árbol también debía crecer" ambos se rieron de eso, al cabo agregó él "¿Qué tal te fue con los tuyos, en su primera navidad sin su papá en casa?"

"Bueno… "JJ se encogió de hombros. Una sonrisa dulce le iluminaba sus facciones. "No fue una navidad muy diferente para mis niños, después de todo… Will llegó a tiempo para pasar la navidad… Le prometió a los niños que estaríamos juntos durante las fiestas y logró conseguir un billete que lo hizo posible… … Aunque en fin de año no estaremos juntos… Mañana por la mañana se irán de viaje a Nueva Orleans para pasarlo con su papá y sus parientes"

_En ese momento, el elevador que daba al parking se abrió. Ambos se volvieron para ver, en un permanente estado de alerta desde el secuestro de sus dos genios por parte del culto de Los Creyentes, hacía poco más de una año._

No había de qué preocuparse.

Reid salió por las compuertas y las sostuvo para Emily, Rossi, García, Tara y Luke, que venían con él, todos comprometidos en una alegre discusión.

"¡Aja!" dijo García triunfalmente. Parecía haber estado a punto de usar su teléfono celular "allí los tienes, puedes pedírselos tú mismo" señaló a Matt y JJ, mientras hablaba para Rossi

La rubia y su colega de rasgos asiáticos se miraron con expresión interrogativa. Rossi les aclaró "hemos estado hablando que, dado que este caso arruinó la mitad de nuestros planes de fin de año y año nuevo…" El grupo de élite se juntó cerca de los dos que estaban en sus coches, Dave continuó. "Para aquellos que no tengan otro plan, Krystall y yo estaremos más que felices de recibirlos en casa para despedir un año y dar la bienvenida a otro mejor… Siéntanse libres de traer a sus parejas o familias…"

… …

La mayoría había acordado asistir a la fiesta en casa de Rossi, excepto Simmons que ya tenía planes con la familia de su mujer.

En unos minutos más, se dispersaron hasta sus respectivos coches, listos para ir a sus hogares.

Reid caminó unos pasos con Penélope, luego le llamó la atención. "García, te agradezco que me ofrecieras llevarme a casa, pero creo que mejor lo haré por mi cuenta"

Una breve discusión surgió entre los dos, hasta que él la convenció que necesitaba ocuparse de algo más. Cuando finalmente quedó solo en el estacionamiento, trotó hasta la entrada del complejo, tecleando un mensaje de texto.

**-Podemos hablar un momento**

**_-FTF_**

**\- ?**

**_-Q si quieres hablar cara a cara_**

**-Si**

**_-Regresaré por ti, por la entrada_**

El coche de JJ se detuvo frente al complejo central del FBI en Quántico. Reid caminó hasta él y abordó por la puerta del pasajero.

"Hey" dijo JJ, sonriendo. "Creí que te irías a casa con Pen"

"Era el plan" Spencer se volvió para dejar su mochila de cuero en el asiento trasero y pasar a sujetarse del cinturón. "Pero luego pensé en que quería preguntarle algo a mi mejor amiga y lo mejor era hacerlo en persona"

"Asi que…"

"Asi que…" repitió él

Se quedaron viéndose unos segundos. JJ alzó las cejas, Reid bajó la vista hasta la palanca de cambios en medio de ambos.

"¿Spence?"

Él tomó aire y levantó la mirada "Como los chicos estarán con Will este fin de año…"

"Hasta el día siete." Ella le recordó, un poco de tristeza en su voz

Reid asintió, comprensivamente. "Bueno, como estarás sin ellos el fin de año… Y todos estamos invitados a la casa de Dave… Me preguntaba si… … Si quisieras ir conmigo a esta fiesta"

JJ entrecerró los ojos, "Spence, pero ya lo has dicho… Todos estamos invitados a ir…" Ella no entendía ni su punto, ni su evidente nerviosismo

Él se lo tradujo. "Jennifer, sé que todos estamos invitados" se movió un poco para mirarla a los ojos "pero Dave dijo que nos sintiéramos libres de ir… …"

La rubia había escuchado la invitación también y sonrió con la realización "¿estás pidiéndome una cita?"

* * *

Todavía no daba crédito a lo que estaban viviendo: Llegaron juntos a la fiesta, salvo que su actitud para con ella era normal… Igual que lo había sido durante todos estos meses _–o la mayor parte de ellos-_, y se sentía agradecida de que la madurez en su amistad, les estaba permitiendo seguir adelante sin perderse el uno al otro, o las relaciones importantes que se hallaban a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, sus compañeros de equipo sabían lo que les sucedía, prácticamente desde el momento en que sus sentimientos mutuos explotaron frente a ellos. Les dieron el espacio necesario para explorar esa nueva faceta, con la seguridad que nada de eso iba a entorpecer el trabajo…

…

Estaba tan encerrada en su cabeza que no lo vio dejar a García en la barra del bar y regresar a su lado en la mesa.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó Spencer, su mano extendida, esperando su respuesta

Jennifer parpadeó al registrar su presencia. Tomó su mano y lo acompañó hasta el lugar que él escogió. Dejó que la sujetara por la cintura y, con su mano suelta, enredó sus dedos con los de él. Comenzaron a balancearse suavemente, al ritmo del tema «Cuando vuelvas a casa» que en el kareoke interpretaban el propio Johnny Mathis junto a un desafinado -y medio-borracho- Luke Alvez.

"Spence," comenzó a decirle. "Estaba pensando…"

"Creo que me di cuenta…" susurró sobre su oído, una sonrisa en su voz

Ella se apartó un poco y le dio una mirada que pretendía ser severa, pero no le funcionó, enseguida se acurrucó entre sus brazos otra vez. Él deslizó un par de dedos a través del escote en su espalda, cuando la sintió estremecerse dejó su mano descansar en su cadera, en donde afirmó su agarre y la apretó contra él.

JJ suspiró. "Nunca creí que mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto, Spence…" dijo mirándolo desde abajo, con su rostro apoyado entre el pecho y el hombro de él. "Pero los niños están bien… Will está bien… El trabajo sigue igual… Y tú y yo…"

"Estamos bien… Todo está bien" le recordó las palabras que él mismo le prometió. "Quizá pareció drástico para ti… Pero fueron más de quince años para llegar aquí"

_La mente de JJ se inundó con las imágenes del día en que Hotch los presentó, cuando Henry nació y lo puso en brazos de su padrino por primera vez, el día en que él volvió de Matamoros llevando esposas en sus manos, el día en que fue a sacarlo de prisión… Cada abrazo, cada gesto, cada discusión y cada reconciliación... Recordó sus ojos cuando le dijo que lo amaba y la forma en que él la miraba la noche que admitió que la correspondía._

"Es cierto… Hemos pasado por mucho para llegar a un tiempo y un sitio que parezca _correcto_"

"¿Lo es?" Spencer susurró y sintió a JJ ponerse rígida en sus brazos. _¿Había dicho algo equivocado?, pensó…_ "Jennifer…"

"¡Chicos, chicos!" García llamó la atención de ambos

Se volvieron hacia su compañera. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que la canción que bailaban se había acabado.

Se separaron.

"Faltan sesenta y tres segundos para el fin de año" la analista señaló un reloj con cuenta atrás que se había configurado en la pantalla donde antes se desplegaban las letras de las canciones del karaoke

El grupo, rápidamente, se reunió en un gran círculo y tomaron las copas de champagne que los anfitriones dispusieron para todos.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… ¡Feliz año nuevo!" el grito colectivo dio inicio al rito de intercambio de abrazos, besos y buenos deseos.

"Feliz año nuevo, Spence" JJ tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y se volvió para estar frente a él

Reid usó sus manos juntas para atraerla hacia él "feliz año nuevo" le dijo a su pelo, cuando la abrazaba "gracias por aceptar ser mi cita"

JJ se liberó de su abrazo a regañadientes, con la intención de encontrarse con su mirada. Estaban metidos en su propia burbuja de emoción y ajenos al bullicio que se desarrollaba alrededor de los dos "te amo, Spence"

Él parecía estudiarla: Su rostro teñido por las luces pirotécnicas que brillaban en el cielo y la calidez de un sentimiento que nacía desde lo más profundo de su alma… Entonces el lugar en el que estaban dejó de importar y el momento se sintió más que perfecto…

Y la besó en los labios, por primera vez.

* * *

**_¿Quién les dio la verdad absoluta? Nada hay absoluto, todo cambia, todo se mueve, todo revoluciona, todo vuela y va._**

-Frida Kahlo


	18. Epilogo

**A/N**: No me gusta dejar mis historias de forma inconclusa, y casi me sucede con esta. Hice 12 versiones de este capítulo hasta decidirme por el que les voy a presentar. He sido una persona horrible al no responder a las revisiones, ni los MP que gentilmente me han dejado (LO SE), pero en mi descargo, les comento: Las cosas en mi país (y en mi ciudad, de forma especial) están completamente horribles. Persisten los cortes de electricidad hasta de 16 horas al día, cuando en el resto del país no sucede así. Para cargar combustible, debemos hacer fila por 20 horas e incluso, un par de días.

La vida nos transcurre en un INTENTO POR SOBREVIVIR, y escasamente tengo acceso a internet o electricidad, así que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo esta noche para no dejar esta historia sin final.

Gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron, apoyaron y comentaron. El que ustedes disfrutaran esta historia, fue significativo e importante para mí: Saludos a todos, en Mexico, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Chile, Colombia, España, Argentina, Uruguay, Estados Unidos… Y en mi querida Venezuela.

Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos. Feliz lectura!

* * *

"Siempre te he amado, y si alguien ama a alguien, ama a toda la persona, tal como es y no como le gustaría que fuera"

**_Anna Karénina_** de León Tolstói

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio.

Jennifer rodó por el colchón con un cuidado inmenso, tomó su albornoz de seda _(eternamente colgado en un pequeño perchero, cerca del tocador) _deslizó la fina tela a través de sus brazos y se ató el cinto para mantenerlo en su lugar. Caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y apartó un poco la cortina: Nacía un nuevo día y el sol se mostraba -tímidamente- por entre las nubes, calentando el espeso manto de nieve que había dejado la tormenta que ocurrió al amanecer.

En su interior, una sensación de felicidad y paz había plantado bandera.

… …

No pudo evitar el suspiro, cuando volvió la cabeza y su mirada se detuvo en Spencer _-aún dormido-_ ocupando el centro de la cama que habían compartido.

_«No puedo creerlo»_, pensó

* * *

**_La noche anterior_**

_"¡Oh, por Dios!, míralos, míralos… ¡Se ven tan tiernos!" el comentario de García fue en altavoz y en estéreo, pasó por encima de toda la algarabía y los obligó a romper su primer beso_

_"¿Qué?, ¿quiénes?" Luke y Lisa dijeron -casi al unísono- y mirando a todos lados_

_Tara Lewis, que también había recibido un codazo de advertencia por parte de una eufórica Penélope, les hizo una seña hacia la pareja "JJ y Reid… El elefante en medio de la sala ha recibido un tiro de gracia, ¡por fin!" y chocó su copa con el hada de la tecnología_

_Rossi, que estaba abrazando a su mujer, fue otro que escuchó a la analista. "¡Ya era hora, Spencer!... Bien hecho… ¡Bien hecho!"_

_Prentiss, arrastrando a Mendoza con ella, se acercó a la pareja y los abrazó con fuerza._

_… …_

_Rato después, la celebración continuó igual de animada para todos los que permanecieron en la mansión Rossi -mas allá de la medianoche- y, por segunda vez en la velada, JJ se quedó a solas, cerca de la barra del bar._

_(García y Lewis le habían robado a Spencer y bailaban con él una canción muy alegre)._

_"Hablando de predecir cosas, tengo que decir que verte a ti y Spence juntos no es –exactamente- como imaginé" Emily se había instalado a su lado. Le ofreció un canapé de los que llevaba en un pequeño plato_

_La agente rubia aceptó el bocadillo y alzó una ceja en cuestión._

_"Está más relajado con todo esto, de lo que pensé que podría estar" se explicó la jefa de unidad, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Ambos se ven felices, JJ… Los veo muy bien juntos y eso me emociona por ustedes dos"_

_JJ asintió. "Mentiría si no te dijera que me ha sorprendido un poco lo mucho que hemos avanzado en los últimos días. Sinceramente pensé que íbamos a quedarnos estancados de por vida, incapaces de sacar adelante lo que sabemos que sentimos"_

_"Sabes que todo esto lo tomó desprevenido"_

_"¡Ni que lo digas!" se estremeció y negó con la cabeza. "Cuando le dije que lo amaba, no esperaba que nada de esto sucediera... De veras, estaba convencida que sería la última vez que lo vería. Había agotado mis recursos de mediación con Casey y era obvio para mí que uno de los dos no saldría con vida de ahí" levantó los ojos y se fijó en el trío que bailaba de forma descoordinada, en un extremo de la pista. "No teníamos un plan... Y el perfil..."_

_Prentiss la miró comprensiva y le dio un apretón en la mano, para confortarla._

_JJ -que había vuelto la vista a su amiga-, se aclaró la voz antes de continuar. "Cuando Casey me dijo que debía contarle mi secreto más oscuro y -de paso- que no lo hubiese compartido con Spence, fue como si un interruptor se encendiera. Lo único en que podía pensar era en eso: En cuánto lo amo, en todas las pruebas por las que habíamos pasado… Y cuánto merecía saber que -a pesar de mi cobardía- lo he amado desde el primer día, cuando nos conocimos... … Estaba eligiendo morir en lugar de él: Y conmigo fuera de escena, tenía la esperanza de que él pudiera pelear por su vida… …"_

_"JJ, sabes que él no…"_

_"Em, no tenía idea de su arma de respaldo… Le pregunté a Casey qué podíamos hacer para salir vivos de ahí... ¡Y no teníamos ninguna posibilidad real!... Había disparado contra las otras dos rehenes e incluso, intentó disparar a la cabeza de Spencer… ¡Estábamos perdidos!… Y uno de nuestros riesgos profesionales, es precisamente ese: Morir en el cumplimiento del deber… Y yo… …"_

_Emily alargó su brazo y rodeó los hombros de JJ, atrayéndola para un abrazo._

_Tal vez la mezcla de emociones, el simbolismo del año nuevo o el exceso de alcohol por el que estaban pasando, empezó a cobrarle peaje._

_… …_

_Spencer notó lo que pasaba en las cercanías del bar, se disculpó con las dos damas y caminó hasta la barra, sin llamar la atención._

_Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ambas mujeres, hizo contacto visual con Emily y esta asintió. Una serena conversación -sin palabras- sucedió entre los dos, mientras que JJ seguía aferrada al confort que halló en aquel abrazo amistoso._

_"JJ" susurró él, recostando su cadera a la barra y deslizando una mano por el brazo de ella, hasta alcanzar su mano_

_La rubia alzó el rostro al escuchar que la llamaba. Se separó de su amiga, quien les sonrió y, discretamente, se apartó._

_"¿Todo bien?" la atrajo hasta él y la acomodó en sus brazos_

_Ella asintió. "Solo un poco… Consternada, no se"_

_"¿Quieres hablar?... ¿ir a casa?" lo había dicho tranquilamente, con un susurro sobre su oído. La sintió estremecer_

_Ella se volvió para mirar al grupo de alegres personas dispersas por todo el lugar luego, regresó sus ojos a él. "Creo que estoy asustada, Spence"_

_Ahora fue el turno de él para consternarse. Amplió el espacio entre ellos, dando un paso en retroceso. "¿Hice algo que no te sentó bien?"_

_Por la expresión en su rostro, Jennifer entendió que había dejado una frase para la interpretación, y el lado más voluble de Reid, la interpretó de lo peor. "No, no… Nada de eso, Spence" negó con vehemencia y se deslizó entre los brazos de él. "Es solo que…"_

_La atacó el miedo…._

_Y no estaba segura si era correcto admitir que se sentía aterrorizada de arruinarlo todo, ahora que, finalmente, habían definido su relación. Pensó –una vez más- en el equipaje emocional que llevaba a cuestas… Y en todo lo que podían perder, si su relación no progresaba como ambos esperaban. _

_No la mortificaba el cómo iban a tomar sus hijos este nuevo contexto: Eran unos niños muy dulces, sabios y fuertes... Amaban a su padrino y una cercanía mayor con él, sería bienvenida. Tampoco temía por Will... Este escenario ya había sido considerado por ambos, en alguna conversación amistosa, después de su separación legal..._

_Pero... ¿Y si su relación no prosperaba?... Si el miedo paralizante que ahora sentía no permitía que avanzaran... Si algún intento de intimar, fallara... Y si..._

_Él la miraba desde arriba, con atención y leyó en sus ojos la angustia._

_"Spence, yo…" jugueteó con las solapas del traje de él, desviando la mirada un segundo más de lo necesario. Luego levantó la cara "es que…"_

_Ella comenzó a responder pero él la interrumpió con un beso. "Todo está bien" dijo al cabo, con un susurro sobre sus labios, "todo está bien" repitió después de volverla a besar_

* * *

**Momento actual**

_«No puedo creerlo»_, repitió en su cabeza y se mordió el labio, reprimiendo sus recuerdos más recientes: El inagotable fuego de su deseo, el perfecto encuentro de sus cuerpos, el innegable amor que los unió.

Él era su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida y la única persona en el mundo que sabía todo de ella y aún así la aceptaba por completo, sin querer cambiar ni una pieza.

Permaneció allí, en la ventana, recargada en el marco, con la _piel erizada y la mirada fija en el hombre que amaba._

… …

No pasó mucho antes de que Spencer se diera la vuelta y un rayo de luz lo molestara: Y murmuró sin sentido, se echó sobre su estómago, se protegió el rostro con una almohada y alargó el brazo, como si quisiera hallarla.

Jennifer sonrió, se acercó a la cama y le acarició la espalda desnuda. "Estoy aquí"

Sacó la cara de debajo de la almohada y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Estas levantada" la reprochó

Y pese a su queja, ella sonrió. Se veía completamente adorable con sus risos enredados y los labios hinchados. "Estoy aquí" se deslizó bajo la colcha y junto a él "vuelve a dormir"

"Prefiero abrazarte" se acomodó para tenerla entre sus brazos. "Estas vestida" se quejó otra vez, ahora en su oído

Lo miró de soslayo, consciente que, a diferencia de ella, él estaba _-como cuando vino al mundo-_. "Eso puede arreglarse" le dijo suavemente. Y para animarlo al cambio, se estiró hacia arriba, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de él

_Y el beso que comenzó siendo dulce y muy lento, rápidamente se volvió en urgente y febril._

Instintivamente, se fueron moviendo hasta que él –prácticamente- quedó tendido sobre ella. Sus manos se deslizaron por encima de la fina tela, en búsqueda del cinto con el que sujetó el albornoz… Y con la habilidad de un mago consumado: Deshizo el nudo… _Y la amó_.

…

Y fue perfecto…

Ocurrió en la hora y el lugar correcto… Ya no había nada entre ellos, excepto el amor. Y él dejo un camino de besos en su piel: Y ella olía al sudor compartido y sabía a la miel de su amor… Y ella... Ella se perdió en su pasión, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura en el instante en que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno.

"Siempre te he amado" susurró en su oído

"Siempre te he amado" respondió él, cuando recobró el aliento

* * *

_"Y ella no pudo menos que responder con otra sonrisa, no a sus palabras, sino a sus ojos llenos de amor. Le cogió la mano y se la pasó por las mejillas frías y los cabellos recortados."_

**_(de Anna Karénina, _****León Tolstói**)


End file.
